


Living Life

by Sukunami



Series: Life Series [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukunami/pseuds/Sukunami
Summary: From a time of war comes LifeIsan Almasy, son of Seifer Almasy and Squall Loire, begins his story of living life as it comes





	1. Chapter 1

[Prologue]

_My first memories are of the beach. I didn't learn until I was older that Mom and Dad enjoyed the scenery because of their memories of good, innocent times when doing wrong meant setting off a firework or pushing someone into the cold water. But all I knew back then was that our times on the beach were meant only for us. Once our feet hit the hot sand, there was no Garden, no responsibilities, and in my father's mind, no rules._

 

"Mommy! Come on."

"Yeah, _Mommy_. What's the hold up?"

"I'll join you later. You tire him out first." Lying back on the inclined beach chair, Squall smiled slightly as if making a joke.

"And just which one of us did you want to get tired out," Seifer muttered, but then turned to his son with a broad smile. "Let's have some fun without him, kiddo."

"Un!"

As always, it started with a fight of splashing water. While the larger man took it easy on Isan, the boy managed to sneak in a hardy dose of salt water into the grinning face. Yelping, he tried to escape the large hands grabbing for him, but ended up dunked into the surf despite his efforts.

Eventually the harder play dissolved down to Seifer swimming in deep waters, Isan held close and tight in safe arms while enjoying the rising and fall of the ocean. For the moment, his father was only his and not off fighting monsters or other people. Fun of the beach aside, Isan was very happy.

Swimming back to shore, Seifer kept the boy in his arms while shushing him to be silent. Though confused, Isan followed his father's order without question. Moving silently, they approached the resting brunet surprisingly without disturbing him. One moment to the next, the sodden boy found himself dropped onto his mother's stomach.

"What the fu--" Squall jumped up to a sitting position, mouth closing with a snap once seeing Isan in his lap. Glaring upwards, he focused on the rapidly retreating blond. "Seifer, get back here!"

Laughing all the way, Seifer ran back into the surf to gain some distance.

"Sorry, Mommy."

Sighing, Squall turned the boy around so that Isan could watch his father swim in the distance. Arms hugging the small form, Squall leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I love you so much, even if you're partly his."

 

_It's always been something whispered, as if his declaration of love was the greatest secret that only we shared. It became a goal to strive for at one point, to make Mom proud enough to hold me tight and say those words in his quiet voice. But it's Dad who has always been the hardest to drag such words out of, preferring a punch to the shoulder over the verbal expressions I sometimes craved. It doesn't bother me since I know the unspoken words, but the rare confirmation is priceless. As for myself, I never had quite the same issue with speaking out my feelings considering the influences of Granddad and the slew of aunts and uncles._

_For me to say life is hard would be a lie. Interesting, yes. Or a worthwhile challenge as Dad would say. But I couldn’t call it a hard life, not when there are so many people willing and very able to kill anyone who would hurt me in any way. And when said people had exceedingly worse troubles in their lives, I can't find it in me to complain. At first there were certainly rough moments, Mom and Dad never knowing when to tell me the things I would need to understand. Hell, they still won't tell me some things no matter how much I may prod._

 

"About fucking time you showed up." Though muffled, Isan could clearly hear his father's loud words through a closed door. "He hasn't come out of his room since I brought him back from school. Won't tell me a damn thing, either."

There was a soft reply, too quiet for the boy to hear. Soon after the door to his room slid open, the light steps a clear indication that Squall had entered even though Isan couldn't see him while facing the corner and curled up on his bed. No words offered, Squall sat on the mattress but didn't intrude in his son's space.

Hugging himself tighter, Isan tried to pretend the man wasn't there just waiting for him to speak, but the Estharian Headmaster wasn't one who could be easily ignored.

"Go away."

"Any requests for dinner? Your father hasn't started making anything yet."

"No."

"Alright." But Squall stayed on the bed, demanding nothing and everything with his presence.

"You're not my mommy, are you?" Isan blurted out, tears stinging his eyes.

"Why do you think that?"

"'Cause they said only girls are mommies, and you're not a girl."

Squall sighed, sounding tired. "Yes, almost all mothers are female, but I'm afraid you are stuck with me as your mom."

Small eyebrows scrunched, Isan rolled over to face Squall. "Does that mean you're my real mommy?"

"That I am." A cool hand brushed away hot tears. "Remember the stories we told you about the Sorceress? Though she did many terrible things, she also gave me the chance to have a son. To have you."

Blinking, a smile came to the dry lips. "Then they're wrong and I'm right."

Another sigh sounded, more in hesitation than anything else. "Isan, this is a secret within the family, so you can't tell anyone. Even to correct them."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you very different and people tend not to like things that are too different."

"But Grandpa says being different means you're special."

A small smile on his lips, Squall motioned Isan over with a quiet, "Come here." Isan crawled into open arms. "I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"Un. And I'm glad you're my mommy."

Kissing the temple hidden by thick brown hair, Squall held his son close as if to protect him from the world.

 

_That night was one of the longest in memory, not ending until well after dinner and with plenty of chocolate ice cream for all. I have to hand it to my parents, somehow explaining where babies come from, why Mom was a unique case, and how lying can be a good thing all within one night. Of course I didn't understand most of that for years to come, but they got enough through such that I could handle school life again without embarrassing myself too badly._

_That was also the night the forbidden slides made their first appearance into tradition. Mom nearly had a fit when he found out Dad had photo evidence of the pregnancy. Over ninety percent of the slides are of Mom sleeping, the only time a camera could be used without the photographer fearing for his life. But one of my favorite photos is a donation from Aunt Selphie - she had thought she caught the unheard of sight of Mom in the aftereffects of binge drinking at a party. In actuality he was stumbling out of the bathroom because of a bout with morning sickness, and once she realized this nearly a year later, she happily gave Dad a copy of the photo. To this day, Dad and I can laugh at it despite the glares and angry mutterings from Mom._

_From my experience, I'd say there are only three people who are relatively unaffected by Mom's fixed stares - Dad, myself (but only after these sixteen years), and of course Granddad. Sometimes I wonder if he is too oblivious to even notice those glares aimed at him. It's so hard not to laugh when he goes on in that cheery, arm waving manner of his, completely unfazed by the icy expressions he would receive whenever the story involves Mom._

_During the crazy moments in my life, Granddad has been the one certain constant aside from my parent's love for me._

 

The small, sneaker covered foot made a surprisingly loud noise when it connected with the shin of a large, scowling mercenary.

"Shit! That hurt you fucking brat!" The uniformed guard grabbed the barrel of his rifle, swinging the butt of the gun to slam into the boy's body and knock him away. The weapon instead hit an arm protecting Isan.

Laguna smiled through his wince. "Now, now. Certainly a child couldn't have hurt you too badly."

Frowning, the large man looked about to argue before perhaps realizing he was complaining about an eight-year-old beating up on him. With an angry grunt of warning, he stepped out of the cell and closed the metal door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. But he was saying mean things, and--"

"Hush. It's okay. Thank you for trying to protect my honor, young knight."

Isan pouted. "Grandpa. Only girls say things like that in fairy tales."

Smiling, Laguna took a hand within his and lead the boy to a corner of the room. He sat down against the wall and placed his uninjured arm around the small form. "I'm getting too old for this. The sooner I give Squall the reins to the country, the better."

"Can you explain that joke?"

"Hmm?"

"Daddy always laughs when you say that. Why?"

"Ah, well, it's just a bit of adult humor. You wouldn't find it nearly as amusing, even if I explained it."

"Oh." Isan looked up at the locked door. "When will they let us go?"

"I'm not certain. But I do want you to realize that none of this is your fault. They wanted me, as president, for their own gains, and I'm ashamed that you were captured along with me." He squeezed the boy once tightly. "Anyhow, I think they'll learn soon enough that you don't mess with a lion's cub."

"Me? Why?"

There was no time for a reply as yells and screams echoed down the hall outside.

"Grandpa...?"

"About time they found us. Well, Isan, looks like we're about to head on home."

As if on cue, there was the clicking of a key being inserted and soon the door swung open to reveal a tall, broad figure with a gunblade resting on his shoulder.

"Daddy!"

Released from his grandfather's hold, Isan ran up to the blond man. Seifer knelt down, leaning Hyperion against the wall behind him, and held the young boy tightly in both arms for a time. Using one arm to brace Isan, he regained to his feet with the boy holding onto his neck.

"Damn it, old man. What trouble are you in this time?" From his free shoulder, Seifer slid off a holster and handed the large gun to its owner.

Laguna smiled, knowing the truth behind harsh words. "Same old, same old. Take the president, demand for money and political changes, then get punished by aggressive SeeD members. I would really think these type of people would learn by now."

"Speaking of aggressiveness, loan me your jacket."

Though looking confused, Laguna took off the dark piece of clothing, careful of his arm. "Surely you aren't chilled."

"Let's just say the lion is loose and the cub doesn't need to see certain things." Taking the jacket, Seifer placed it over the boy's back. "Keep this over your head. It should protect you from debris as well."

Isan glared at his father.

"Try all you like, brat, but I know the inventor of that scowl. Wear the damn jacket, for me if nothing else."

Nodding, Isan grabbed the material with both hands and dragged it over his head.

From there it was a fast escape out of the building. There were few encounters, most quickly settled with the sound of machine gun fire. It had occurred to Isan that he should have probably been frightened with all the odd noises around him, but held tightly and close to his father, he felt protected against anything. The only time he stirred in the man's hold was when someone yelled out the name 'Leonhart'. Seifer assured the boy that they would meet up with his mother later, but for that moment they had to get out.

When the jacket was removed, bright light hit Isan's eyes with a painful glare. Blinking, he was surprised to see that they were only steps away the ramp for the Ragnarok. After setting his son down, Seifer turned to Laguna.

"Stay here and go inside if monsters become a problem. I need to go retrieve the nut case."

"Be careful."

"Daddy?"

"No worries, kiddo. You stay with the old man here and I'll go to tell Mommy that it's time to go home." With a wink, Seifer ran back towards the large building.

For a long time Isan stared at the structure, as if his glare could make his parents appear that much faster. He was hungry, tired, and really wanted to get away from this place. And while Seifer had tried to hide it, there had been something in his voice that Isan's didn't care for.

Suddenly there was a flash of light followed shortly by a loud explosion, the resulting gust of wind tossing sand into the faces of the grandfather and boy watching the once existing building. It took all of Isan's willpower to not defy his father's words and run to where his parents must be. Laguna placed a hand on the small shoulder, solidifying the fact that they were supposed to stay put.

Waiting there, they heard voices before anyone was seen through the dust and smoke.

"I thought we were going for forty minutes on that timer."

"Twenty was enough."

"And forty would've been safer, you ass. What is it about cutting it close that gets you all hyped up?"

"... ..."

Shrugging off the hand holding him, Isan ran to the approaching figures. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Once able to see his parents clearly, the boy slowed to a walk and then stopped, wide eyes focused on Squall. The man was covered in blood, gore, and grim. His face was streaked with dark fluid, as if failing in the attempt to wipe the mess from his skin. He looked at his son with a weak smile, understanding and hurt in his eyes at the boy's growing horror.

"Are you hurt, Mommy?"

"No... I'm much better now knowing you're safe."

Isan launched himself at his mother, Squall managing to kneel in time to greet the boy in a hug. "I was so scared, but I didn't let those bad men see me cry. I wanted you and Daddy to be really proud of me, but I was really scared, too. They even hurt Grandpa!"

"It's okay now, and we _are_ all very proud of you." Squall then looked up at Laguna. "Dad, you're injured?"

"Oh, don't worry about-- Yeeow!"

Seifer pulled back his finger from prodding the arm. "Hyne, old man. Why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier?" He proceeded to cast Cure.

"We had other matters to worry about."

The large blond placed a hand to his face and sighed. "What is it with these masochistic tendencies in your bloodline? I'm going to die young if the brat ends up like you both."

"Mommy... Can we go home now?"

"Nh. Sounds like a good plan."

 

_To say Uncle Kiros was upset when we returned to Esthar after that episode would be a huge understatement. Despite that being the second time in five years that the president had been kidnapped, Granddad refused to have personal guards assigned to him. "Why should I when I have high ranking SeeDs to save me?" was his reply or something of the sort. Mom didn't appreciate the assumption that they would always be able to rescue the older man. At the time, he was also extremely unhappy that it took them three days to hunt us down._

_But almost ten years and two additional kidnapping attempts later, the old man still doesn't have any personal guards aside from Uncles Kiros and Ward. Then again, I doubt there are many people left that would dare lay a hand on the Estharian President. With two of those groups slaughtered by at most a handful of SeeD and the one group that held me utterly destroyed by two men, people have probably learned that it isn't worth it to touch Granddad._

_For me, that whole event had several influences on my life. One large change was how I began to see my parents. They were killers. It didn't bother me directly after the incident since it was 'bad men' they had killed, but for the first time I smelled fresh blood on my mother and it wasn't easy to forget. Even now when I'm near him, part of his scent is of spilt blood in addition to the leather, gunpowder, and metal. When I talked to Dad about it, he told me, "We only kill those who challenge their existence by attacking us. When you pick up a weapon, you have to be prepared to fight for your life. If you aren't skilled enough... well, you won't have to worry about it anymore."_

_It wasn't for another year that I got the chance to see my parents duel seriously. Simply put, it was a beautiful sight. I started to understand my father's words, witnessing how they put everything into each motion and strike. I became so engrossed in the fight that when it finally ended with Mom's blade pressed against an exposed stomach and Dad's blade against the bare neck, I had to take a few deep breaths after holding it for a time. Dad laughed then, informing Mom that it was his win since a severed neck would kill someone long before a gut wound. Faster than I could see, Mom planted a knee into the larger man's groin with the growled comment, "How's that for a fucking gut wound?"_

_I decided then to enroll in SeeD._

 

"You what?"

"I want to join SeeD, enroll here in Esthar, and learn to use a gunblade."

A deep chuckle sounded from the kitchen. "Looks like the nut doesn't fall far from the tree, Squally-boy."

"Isan, just because your father and I--"

"That's not it. Well, not exactly."

"You're too young to decide this."

"I'm almost ten. How old were you when you came to Garden?"

Squall frowned. "We didn't decide for ourselves."

"I... I didn't know. Sorry."

A tired sigh. "So, are you going to give up or try to convince me why I should consider your request?"

Eyes brightening at the challenge, Isan faced his mother. "I saw you and Dad fight. It was amazing... and... you'll think I'm weird."

Squall nodded for him to continue.

"It was like I could hear the blades sing and yet I could kinda feel it, too. I liked it." Looking to the side, he found his father staring at him with an odd intensity. "And I thought that learning a gunblade means being a SeeD, and I also want to learn from real gunblade masters."

"There are skilled gunblade instructors in other Gardens."

"As good as you and Dad?"

"They only wish."

"Seifer, hush." Neutral mask still in place, Squall eyed his son. "You haven't convinced me yet why you want to be a killer."

Glancing to Seifer and back, Isan replied, "Because I want to challenge my existence."

Closing his eyes, Squall sat with his arms crossed for a long while as if judging the answer. The tense mood was broken when plates of shrimp on fried noodles were placed loudly in front of the two brunets. Smirking at Squall's stare, Seifer nodded once before getting his own plate of dinner.

"The minute you enroll, you won't be our son. Only a cadet."

Holding back a smile, the boy nodded. "I understand."

"And I'll have you know, Commander Almasy never holds back on his students. Not one gunblade specialist has graduated from Esthar Garden because of that fact."

"I'll work hard to change that."

"Fine. Your enrollment is accepted for the new year starting in four months time. Prepare yourself."

"Thank you, Mom! And Dad, too!"

"What, I'm only an afterthought? Thanks a lot, brat."

Isan hopped off his chair and ran around the table to hug the large man. "Love you, Dad."

"Hmph, you say that now, but wait until after a few months of training." With a wide smile, he flicked the boy's forehead.

 

_First starting as a cadet was hard both physically and emotionally. While I didn't even touch a practice blade until I was thirteen, instruction started straight off with endurance and strength training in addition to the require courses about monsters, GFs, politics and more. But worse was the impenetrable masks of my parents. One second to the next, I went from son to a greenhorn cadet. It hurt more than I thought it would, but I soon adjusted to the cadet life. Frankly, my parents didn't raise a dependent, spoiled son._

_Then came a history course in my second semester._

 

"Dad."

"What was that, cadet?"

Isan flinched at the deep tone. "Please. Dad, I..."

After a short pause, the large man knelt down, the father quickly replacing the instructor. "What is it, kiddo?"

"We read in class about the third sorceress war. That was you in the picture with her..."

"And?"

"The instructor and the file didn't say your name, but you were in the photo. You were with the sorceress. Her Knight, even."

"What is it you want me to say?" He reached out a hand to the boy, only to have it knocked away.

"Don't! Just... don't... Why did you join her?"

"Why did I join the bad guys, you mean?"

Isan frowned in thought, then shook his head. "There are no bad guys in the world of mercenaries. Only money and survival," he mumbled, repeating lessons already learned. "And the reading says a lot of people under her were controlled. But still, why did you fight Mom? You tried to kill Mom! I thought... I thought you were..."

"You thought I'd be stronger than that?"

Palming the water from his eyes, Isan nodded.

"Well, I wasn't. A few words of power and glory and I was hooked."

Soft green eyes wide with new sight, the boy backed away from Seifer. "You loved Mom, and still... you really tried to kill him?"

"Isan. I wish with all my heart that I could promise you that it wouldn't happen again. I'd like to think I know what's important now, something infinitely more important than cheap fame. But an Almasy doesn't make a promise he isn't one hundred percent certain he can keep."

"Then…you could kill…me?" Isan whispered.

"Haven't killed your mother yet. You'll just have to get as good as him with a gunblade."

The attempt at humor was lost to horror as Isan backed further away.

"Hyne, don't look at me like that. I never meant... I never wanted to..."

The boy spun on his heels and bolted for the door, ignoring the loud calls of his name. Tears blurring his vision, he simply ran without direction. The walls surrounding his life in a form of safety had completely crumbled and fell down into dust. While Isan believed both of his parents strong, the larger and more cocky Seifer was the personification of security and protection. Without warning, that sense of safety was gone, and worse, he knew that his own father could possibly kill him if the right influence came around.

Wanting to escape, Isan ran for the entrance of the Garden. He made it outside, fresh tears forming at the thought of running away from home. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he was nearly run over by a large truck, the vehicle immediately swerving out of the way and screeching to a halt. The door slammed open as the driver rushed to the boy frozen in place.

"Isan? Hyne, are you alright? What were you thinking?"

Looking up slowly, watery eyes squinted as if in pain. "Mommy."

Motherly instinct taking over, Squall placed a steady hand on his child's head. "Come on. Let's go up to our room."

When they reached the large suite, Isan was instructed to first clean up in the bathroom and calm himself a bit. Nodding numbly, the boy headed down the short hallway that held his old room and the bathroom, the door sliding open at his approach. After one step through the doorway, he heard the front door slide open.

"Squall!? You here?"

"Behind you. What's wrong?"

"I can't find Isan. He got that fucking speed from you. I've looked everywhere and saw your car in the garage. Have you seen him?"

Still standing in the doorway, Isan couldn't see into the living room, which meant his parents wouldn't be able to see him either. Crossing arms around his chest, he leaned against one side of the doorway and slid down to sit on the floor.

"Calm down. What is this all about?"

"I'm not going to fucking calm down! He could be halfway into Esthar by now. Who knows what could happen to him, and it's all... I have to go look for him."

"Trust me. He's fine. Now, spill."

There was a long pause. "He found out about me. I didn't realize the history material had pictures of me with the sorceress."

"Sit and tell me everything."

After the sounds of the two men sitting on the couch, Seifer began, "Like I said, he saw a photo. After all the stories we've told, it wasn't too hard for the guy to realize the Knight we spoke of was me. He was crying, Squall. You know he doesn't cry unless something is really killing him inside. Damn it. For years I've planned out how to explain it to him when he was old enough, but he asked the wrong fucking questions."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't give a shit that I was on the wrong side. And while he was upset that I fought you, it was because I tried to kill you even though I loved you. Then he realizes that though I love him, I could just as easily try to chop his head off. Fuck, when did he become a damn logical thinker?"

"Idiot. You wouldn't dare."

"What?"

"You couldn't kill me and you would certainly never kill your son."

"Don't give me that crap. I had your blood on my blade."

"Seifer, why do you think she sent you to handle the Lunatic Pandora instead of dealing with us? That during the whole war, we only faced you three times directly?"

"Because I was too weak."

A scoff. "You defeated Odin with one swipe of the blade. You weren't weak. You simply refused to kill us. Even Matron said that Ultimecia knew she couldn't force you to take my life since doing so would only make you regain your senses."

Isan suddenly felt like he could breathe again - his father would never kill him after all. Someone could try and try to make him do it, but he was strong enough to resist that control. And that was because he truly loved his family, even if he didn't really say the words.

"I hate you," Seifer whispered, almost unheard by the silent boy.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you make me feel better when I have no right to."

"While I hold sincere doubts that you'd ever turn again, if a sorceress got her claws into you a second time, I will try to save you instead of fighting you."

Isan scrambled to his feet and walked to the entrance of the hallway. "I'll save you, too, Dad."

Lying on the couch with his head in Squall's lap, Seifer looked over in part surprise. "Isan."

With quick steps, the boy made it to the couch and was immediately lifted by muscular arms onto his father's stomach. "I'm sorry for being scared."

"No. No, this was my fault. You shouldn't have learned this from a damn class but from me. And trust me, plenty of people don't like me being around. It's okay to be afraid." He placed a hand in the boy's hair.

Isan shook his head, griping the raised arm. "I'm not afraid now. And I'm gonna get really strong so you don't have worry about hurting me either."

A tight smile formed before Seifer pulled the boy to his chest. "Shit, I really love this kid."

 

_One of the benefits of living in a dorm room back then was that Dad never found out about the regular nightmares I had for almost a month afterwards, and he'll never know. They started out with short sequences in which Hyperion would first cut down Mom and then pierce through my chest as I stared into a smirking face. But slowly, as time passed, the dream transformed into Dad protecting us from a black form that failed to mimic him._

_On my own time, I have done plenty of research on that war, dragging stories out of both my parents, Granddad, and many of my aunts and uncles. Gaining an understanding about most of the situation, I was eventually able to agree fully with Mom's statement that Dad could never truly harm us, especially now. As my mother once explained, "He wanted to be recognized as someone big in the world. But currently he is extremely important to two people, and he's learned how that means more than what the world could offer."_

_During my research, I found it interesting how the point of view could completely change certain details within the legend. One of the things that always came up from my aunts and uncles was how no one had a clue about my parent's relationship, which confused me greatly at first since I couldn't imagine them apart. Then I started paying attention to what they did in the public eye. There was certainly no touching, no whispered words of affection, and their spoken words held a harsh edge that they always did. Add in their enjoyment to fight without hesitation to maim, and I can see why others would be bewildered to learn that they live together with a son. With their reputations, only a rare few dare to ridicule my parents for their relationship._

_I can't remember if I was ever ashamed of my parents being two men. I suppose as a child with other brutally honest children, it wouldn't be a surprise if I hid that fact from my peers. But being something I lived with, it's as normal as a heterosexual relationship to me. When I fully realized this and how it differed from the normal point of view, I began questioning plenty of things about myself._

_Within the horrid age of fourteen, around which I grew two feet in too short of a time period, there was one day when I received several love letters. Turned out a dance was that weekend and the notes were from girls wanting me to go with them. Knowing all of the girls from random classes, I wasn't interested in any of them. That made me question even more things about myself. My first crush had been Aunt Rinoa, a woman whom I could easily imagine as the princess within the fairy tales I read as a small child, but since then and even up to now, I haven't found anyone to pique my interest. With normal teenage angst, I was worried back then that something was wrong with me._

 

The door slid open after a string of quick, loud knocks. Squall glared at his son. "You're taller than me."

"Um, sorry?"

With a mutter of, "you better be," he walked into the suite, Isan following behind with a smile. The smell of grilling steaks was thick in the air, the teen's mouth watering at the idea of real food instead of what he normally got in the cafeteria. No matter what his Uncle Zell said, one cannot live on hotdogs alone.

"Good timing, kiddo. Dinner is ready to be eaten." Walking into the dinning area with two plates in hand, Seifer stopped to eye his son. "Hey, I think you're finally taller than your mom."

"Hyne, I saw the both of you a few days ago. How can you tell the difference?" Isan took a seat at the table.

The blond shrugged then smiled far too widely. "We made a bet when you were eleven, and it looks like I've just won."

Isan learned long ago to never ask the conditions of his parents’ bets. It was always better, no, safer to not know. Anyhow, there was a thick, juicy steak before him just asking to be devoured. Midway into dinner and after the typical chit-chat, Isan spoke up during a lull in conversation.

"When did you know you were gay?"

Seifer immediately started coughing, trying to rid himself of the hunk of meat choking him. His windpipe cleared, he then gulped down more wine than Isan had witnessed him do in one sitting before.

Meanwhile, Squall looked over casually. "What brings this up?"

"I got some letters, and well, I kinda wasn't interested and wondered if maybe it's because I'm gay."

"Oh? Love notes, perhaps? How many?"

"Seifer..."

"What? He nearly killed me with that damn question. I want details."

"Um, seven, I think."

"Ha! That's our boy."

Squall shook his head with a sigh. "Isan, just because you aren't currently interested in any girls, it doesn't mean you won't find someone later on."

"But, with you two as my parents, I figured..."

"I'm crushed. Our little cub hasn't heard of my lady killer reputation yet."

Isan stared at his father, not quite believing that Seifer had been with females in his youth. "I thought you and Mom got together when you were sixteen."

"I was an early bloomer," Seifer stated with unnecessary pride.

Mumbling around his fork, Squall added, "He was also about your height at your same age, thus easily able to trick the girls in higher classes."

"Wait. Only girls?"

"Squall's the only guy that caught my eye. Probably because he looks too much like a girl." Seifer dodged a flying lump of mash potatoes. "You're going to clean that up."

"If you think so."

"Then what about you, Mom?"

"Unfortunately, your father was the best I could do. Didn't bother with anyone else."

Seifer was grinning like a loon at that point, the sight mildly disturbing to the teen.

"How in the world did you two end up together anyway?"

"Cooking class."

"Cooking... class...? Why did you take that?"

"It was the Headmaster's brilliant idea to teach Squall and me a lesson about keeping our fights within the training center or else outside." Finishing off his meal, Seifer leaned back in his chair. "I was planning on blowing the entire course, but the first afternoon of class, I just happened to be starving and the teacher had a decent meal to show us how to make. It wasn't a hard choice between that or cafeteria food. By the end of the class period, I had food and Squally-boy had a lump of charcoal."

Isan glanced over to his mother to better see the expected violent response, but Squall only looked blandly at Seifer while the man continued the story.

"It was chicken in white cream sauce, or something of the sort. Anyhow, I offered Squall a taste of the sauce. I guess I did it to show off or make him suffer with only a mere sample of my dinner, but instead I ended up dumbstruck as I witnessed him savoring it with eyes closed in bliss."

"You've made better since." Squall was focused on the blond, both men looking a bit lost in the past.

"For the next week, I was in utter panic, finding myself wanting someone who was both male and someone within my very first memories. It seemed wrong. I slept with a few girls in the hopes to regain my sanity, and thought I did. Then came our weekly sparring session. Once I found him sweating and flushed from a thorough runabout of the training center, all my fears were crushed under my need to be with him, if only for a onetime thing."

There was a war in Isan's head at that moment, between _really_ not wanting to hear about his parents’ desires and yet needing to know about how they dealt with the issues he may have to face if he was in fact gay, bisexual, or not. Since Seifer didn't look about to stop unless forcefully told to end it, the teen decided to just go with the flow. It wasn't like he had never seen his parents get frighteningly sappy when their moods matched, especially since privacy within the suite was the only time they felt comfortable enough to show their sentimental sides. Add in the superfluous sexual comments made by his father practically daily, Isan wasn't bothered enough to find hiding under the table a necessary option.

"After that I tried to seduce him with good cooking and suggestive comments, but of course he was clueless for months. Finally, after one of our duels, I sucked it up and kissed him. Moving back, I waited for him to punch me, to yell at me, or the rare chance of him forcing us to the ground and letting me fuck him senseless. Instead the bastard just looked at me like he always did, turned, and walked away."

Isan couldn't help the smile. It sounded exactly like something his mother would do.

"Needless to say, my mind was full with trying to figure out the mixed signals. He didn't hate me for kissing him, but then again he wasn't interested. Eventually, I went into 'life as usual' mode. A little over a week goes by, and our day to clean up after cooking class came around. The room was completely empty except for the two of us, which got me into a bitter and distracted mood. Suddenly, Mr Cold Shoulder was standing right in front of me and licking powdered sugar from the corner of my mouth."

Squall smirked. "You fell on your ass."

"You scared the shit out of me." Blinking, he looked at his son clearly for the first time during the telling. "Ah, well, from there it's history. Certainly not all roses during the first year. But... we learned, I guess."

Standing up from the table with empty plate in hand, Squall looked down at Isan. "In summary, sometimes people just match well. Try not to worry so much about what exactly you'd be interested in. You may lose the chance of finding someone important with that kind of bias."

Seifer snorted. "Personally, I say go ahead and do the random flings, kiddo. That way you don't get overly romantic ideas of what a relationship should be. Take a girl to that dance and have a good time. It's not like you have to marry her. Just don't get her pregnant." He winked.

A voice came from the kitchen. "And whenever you do bring someone home, make certain she or he can handle your father."

"Hey, what exactly is that supposed to imply?"

 

_I have yet to find anyone worth it to bring home. There has been a girl or two I've thought about showing to the parents just to frighten her away, but I know Dad would've sensed such a plan instantly and he would have either tormented the poor girl or else tortured me by pretending to love her. There haven't been any guys in my life yet, but that's not by choice, really. Perhaps I'm just trying too hard to find something like the strong connection that exists between my parents._

_But I guess the important thing after that night is that I've gotten better at not forcing myself to be what I'm supposed to be. I just am. It sounds silly, I know, but when you come from a line of such outstanding greatness, it's too easy to lose yourself into the image of what you should be and not what you are. I think accepting my sexuality was a large step in that direction since I figured out that I didn't have to be like my parents or be 'normal'. It'd be impossible, anyway._

_And so, here I am. Isan Almasy. Son from the pairing of hero and villain. Grandson to a politician of both naivety and cunning. Nephew to a gang of orphans turned saviors. Special in so many ways, and yet like everyone else, I'm just living life as it comes._


	2. Chapter 2

[Isan]

What is it about extra sleep that makes the day that much brighter? Walking down the boardwalk of the small fishing town, I take my sweet time to enjoy the smell of the surf and the feel of the late morning breeze. For the past couple weeks of 'vacation', I've been helping out Aunt Fujin and Uncle Raijin on one of their fishing boats, which meant waking up earlier than I'm certainly used to and getting to work on ropes and pulleys before the brain could barely reach the functional level. At least once we made it out to sea it was worth the early wakeup call.

But today the three of us stayed on shore since my parents should be by at any moment to treat us all to lunch and then take me back home. A sort of payback for leaving me here while they could spend the rare chance of 'quality time' together. As if they didn't spend almost every day together to begin with, but how could I resist my father's childish pleas.

With Esthar Garden under heavy maintenance for these last two weeks, everyone had been forced out of the place that was home to many. Dad was grinning ear to ear at the thought of no responsibilities for the short time period, demanding that he and Mom get time alone far away from Esthar. And so, I had the choice of going to another Garden, as many students had to do, or else spend time with one of several aunts and uncles. It wasn't a hard decision to come here since I see little of the one-eyed woman and her large, kindhearted husband. That, and I can never get too much of the sea.

"Such a fucking _girl!_ "

Stopping in place, I look for the source of the voice, but don't see anyone in view beyond a few women out shopping. Most everyone else of the small town are the fishing type and should be out to sea by now.

"Shut up, you dumb ass. Do you want..." I can't hear the rest of the words, the second voice much quieter than the first.

"He's just a queer. Who'd care?"

Well, so much for a lazy morning. I turn from the boardwalk onto the pier and walk down about halfway before jumping to the beach below. Only a few meters ahead of me under that pier are three men in perhaps their mid-twenties that surround a figured curled defensively in the sand. They get in a couple more kicks before noticing my entrance.

"What the fuck do you want, kid? Get out of here."

"Oh, sorry about that. Thought you were calling for me earlier." I smile at the confused faces. "So you aren't looking for a fag to fight with?"

"What are you, this guy's boyfriend or something? I'd go skipping back home if I were you."

"Nah, don't know the guy, but you've certainly caught my eye." And I wink at the man.

The punch that comes at me is pathetically slow and unbalanced. It's an easy matter to grab his wrist and pull his body into my raised knee, the squeaky exhale of air making me smirk. Have to give the other two credit for leaping to the rescue of their friend, but that's about it for them. With a couple well placed punches, one of the idiots is left with wet pants and the other will need about ten minutes to get his breathing back to normal. Still able to move their feet however, the threesome slink off, the noisier one of the group yelling back something about next time. Whatever.

Turning around, I find the target of pointless hate now kneeling hunched over. Long white hair full of sand and bits of dried seaweed covers his face, so I can't tell his reaction to the beating. Bending down on one knee, I try to sneak a peek of his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

He pulls an arm closer to his body. "I'll be fine, thank you."

The words sound too dead for comfort. I risk placing fingers in the thin strands of hair, and when he doesn't react poorly, I draw back the lengths over his shoulder. His fair skin is dusty and scratched, and the corner of his mouth puffy from a blow to his face. Even so, I can tell he is a very attractive person. Fucking idiots, probably thought him gay only because of the rather feminine features he bears. Glancing downward, I notice that his hand is bending in a direction that it shouldn't.

"Shit, we better get you to a doctor."

He shrugs away from me and stands on his own power, his back to me. "I heal fast. Don't worry about it."

"Even if you have cure spells, you shouldn't use it on a break like that. It needs to be set first."

"It's nothing. Thanks again."

I resist a laugh when the injured man walks away carefully along the shifting sand. Given my family, I'm all too used to the 'I am fine' lines and when to recognize the understatement of the truth. Standing up, I stretch briefly before walking quickly along the other side of the pier. We meet face to face on the boardwalk.

"The doctor is in the other direction."

He looks up, giving me the first clear glance into stunning reddish purple eyes. "And I'm going this way."

"Why?"

His expression is one of frustration more than anger. "I just don't care for doctors, all right? Can I go now?"

"You know, the doctor here is great. Treated my uncle for a leg that was broken in two spots and he had nothing to complain about. Ended up giving the poor doc a big hug for being gentle, but I think that might have been the drugs working."

A pale eyebrow raises in a 'I care why?' type of statement before he attempts to sidestep me. Reflexively I grab for his shoulder to stop him, earning a sharp gasp in response that makes me release him immediately.

"Shit, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine," he says before continuing to walk past me, but then stops a moment later while focused on something behind me.

"There you are, you damn brat," comes a deep voice.

Turning, I smile at the approach of my parents. "Give me a break. I bet you've been looking for _maybe_ ten minutes."

"Try eleven. We could be making our orders now, but no, we have to hunt down your sorry ass."

"Hey, you're the one that left me here so that you could have Mom all to yourself."

The smirking blond says something under his breath, receiving a deadly glare from the smaller brunet. Yep, not knowing should be a safe option this time around.

"That's... Headmaster Leonhart and Commander Almasy of Esthar."

Smiling, I look at the relatively wide-eyed guy. "That they are."

"Then..." he shifts his gaze to me, "you are Isan Almasy?"

"At your service. And you would be...?"

He just stares at me dazedly as if not believing that I could be real. This is one of my most hated issues with being the 'son of legends', but sometimes it has its perks as well.

"What happened?"

I look up at my mother's voice, the twosome now stopped in front of us. "Just some assholes showing their lack of worth in the world. This guy got pretty badly beaten up, though. Trying to get him to see the doctor for his wrist, but says he doesn't care for them."

Without word or warning, Mom takes the damaged arm in hand and examines it. "Looks clean enough. This will hurt." And he snaps the bone back into place, only a loud breath coming from the surprised white-haired youth. Oddly, Mom shakes out his own hand, too, his expression one of confused pain.

"You okay, Squall?"

"Yeah. Got a shock or something. How about you, boy?"

Slowly, cautiously, the teen nods his head.

After rescanning the wrist, Mom casts what I assume as Curaga, the blue magic flowing over various wounds and quickly healing them. "That should do it."

Taking his hand back, he bows slightly. "Thank you. I wish there was something--"

"My pleasure," Mom interrupts with a dismissing wave of the hand. "Isan, your aunt and uncle are waiting. We should get going."

"Ah, right. I'll meet up with you in a sec."

"Don't keep us waiting too long, kiddo. We've worked up an appetite over the past two weeks."

"Seifer..."

Grinning, Dad offers an arm to the smaller man, which Mom promptly refuses by pitching the arm to get it out of his way and then walking in the direction of the restaurant. A practiced pout of hurt on his face, Dad follows quickly after while mumbling something about the quick change in attitude.

"So, are you okay now?"

Massaging his wrist, white-haired teen nods. "It feels completely healed, and nothing else hurts anymore. But--"

"You heard the man. Don't worry about it. And I didn't get a reply before - what's your name?"

"...Seveyn."

"It's too bad we didn't meet under different terms, Seveyn. I didn't realize that there were more people my age around here."

He looks up at me a bit numbly, but who can blame him after all he's been through this morning. At least the wide-eyed reverence of before was gone, replaced with a more aloof gaze.

"Well, if you're ever in Esthar, visit the Garden there and ask for me. Who knows, maybe we'll have something in common."

A small smile forms, his whole expression brightening with the simple gesture. "Maybe. Thank you again for all your help."

"Uh yeah, no prob."

I stand there longer than I intended, watching Seveyn walk away in the direction my parents had come from. The white hair, though still messed from the beating before, flows softly in the breeze as it brushes against his lower back. One could mistaken him for a woman this way except for the strong stride in opposition to his apparently shy nature. With closed eyes, I think of his face, youthful and yet there was a strange kind of maturity that shouldn't have been there for one his age. That is, if I assumed correctly that he is within a year or two of my own sixteen years.

With a sigh, I force myself to turn from the view and hurry towards the restaurant since a smart person doesn't leave the infamous Seifer Almasy hungry for long.

* * *

 

[Squall]

Though the glaring clock tells me it's hours before a reasonable hour, I wake up feeling good. Too good, actually. Though still hazy from just waking, I manage to take off the worn boxers I favor sleeping in, the brush of cloth against a beginning erection making me inhale sharply. Rolling over, I place a hand on Seifer's bare chest and lightly trail fingers along his skin before sneaking my hand into his shorts. I stroke his penis for a long minute before he shifts and groans.

"Squall, if this is a cruel attempt to wake me up for work..."

Can't blame him for wondering that since I have done it before. Many times. Pressing against his body without losing the slow rhythm of my hand, I stretch out to kiss him, a clumsy attempt in the darkness. Seifer hums his content against my lips and a large hand moves under me to cup and squeeze a cheek of my ass. The kiss deepens and I start to grind against his hip along with the tempo of the hand job, everything still kept mellow and slow under the haze of sleep and pleasure.

Eventually I break the joining of lips and roll to my other side so I can have the position I want. After a spared moment to rid himself of boxers, his arms come around my chest and Seifer pulls me into a spooning position while kissing along my lower neck. Hyne, even now it amazes me how warm his body is against my skin. Hooking my leg back over his, I fumble briefly for his arousal. After a few strong strokes to entice a deep groan from the man, I guide the hardened member to where I need it most. It hurts some from perhaps too little preparation and no lubrication, but the ecstasy is worth that minor pain.

He thrusts slowly in and out of me, keeping the same languorous pace as before. There are no real words for how it feels, this physical connection between us making me ache with emotion every time. Tonight it seems especially painful with the mix of pleasure, low burning passion, and the silent declaration of love. I can barely remember the time when I thought love couldn't last, but it's been over sixteen years since he left me last and if anything, our need for each other has only grown.

"Seifer..."

He hums pleased against my neck, hearing the words that I don't have the breath or focus to form at this moment. One of his hands drifts from my chest, but I quickly grab it to stop his intention. I only want to feel the bond between us and nothing else but the bliss from that connection. Sensing the pressure within me, I know it shouldn't be long anyhow. Seifer's thrusts into me gain a harsher intensity, telling me that he is close as well. All it takes is one well placed thrust and orgasm takes over my existence, filling every living cell with electric pleasure.

It takes longer than normal to regain my sense of self from that overpowering bliss. I hear Seifer breathing deeply as he holds me tight and his softened member left within me, still radiating warmth into my body.

Puffs of heated breath brush against my skin when he laughs quietly. "And you said that you wouldn't be able to live through another fuck for at least a month."

"Then make it two months."

"It wasn't me who started this tonight, so why should I be punished?" he asks in a mock hurt tone.

I don't reply, sleep already threatening to retake me into her arms.

"Say, I've got a stupid question..."

"Hn?" I ask at his hesitation.

"Where am I...? In you, that is."

Half asleep, I struggle with the question for a few moments before understanding strikes me and all remnants of sleep fly from my mind. Tearing his arms off me, I move forward, his dick sliding out from me, from where it shouldn't have been. Seifer attempts to grab hold of me, but I dodge the large hands and run from the bedroom and into the bathroom. I lock the closed door, a pounding fist soon connecting with the solid metal. I ignore Seifer's calls as I lean petrified against the door. Gradually I'm able to move a hand to my crotch and carefully feel the area behind my penis. At the light touch of loose skin moist from sex, the strength leaves my legs and I slide to the floor.

This can't be happening. I'd happily call it a dream if it weren't for the coldness of the bathroom floor on my skin. Even so, this **can't** be happening. It's been nearly seventeen years, so why tonight of all nights does the spell reactivate itself? It's insane, impossible, and just isn't happening to me.

"Damn it, Leonhart! Talk to me here!"

Pulling my knees to my chest and hugging my legs, I try to force myself to calm down from panic. Just because... _this_ happened, it doesn't mean I'm pregnant. Maybe. But we never were able to figure out which spell exactly the sorceress had used on me, or even if she had done it correctly. I suppose there is the possibility that it cycles.

"Squall..."

Hyne, I don't think I can do this again. Isan is the pride in my life, but I have to believe that he was a rare chance. Always so accepting of what he was and has never been upset at fate for the strange set of cards he was given. Has never been upset at us for giving him a difficult life. I love him so much, and I don't know if there is enough within me to love a second child like that.

But... if I _am_ pregnant, I'll go through it once more. I can't take an innocent life after so many have been lost by my hand. And the chance of losing a child like Isan is as equally painful as being impregnated once more.

The pounding and yells have ended some time ago, Seifer probably back in bed by now, trying to get some sleep despite his frustrated state. From the cabinet, I pull out a couple large towels. Using one as a blanket and another as a pillow, I lie back on the tiled floor though I know I won't get much sleep if any tonight. First thing in the morning, I should visit the infirmary and Dr Takamura, a man highly recommended years ago by Dr Kadowaki when Esthar Garden was being built. He knows all about my previous condition, more so to understand Isan's special case that may interfere with standard treatments. And while I trust the intelligent and iron willed man with my life, I'm certain he'll find this event far too interesting for my like.

Sighing, I place a hand on my stomach and close my eyes tightly in one last hope that this is merely a dream or illusion. I **hate** being pregnant.

* * *

 

[Isan]

Still not quite awake even after the shower, I groan at the sound of loud knocking and drag myself out of my room. Pressing the button to release the lock on the front door of the suite, I'm confronted with the view of one unhappy man. It's all I can do to not smile.

"What'd you do to Mom this time?"

"Don't even start with me, kid."

Moving aside, I let him into the dorm room. "Lee should be done any minute now. He made up some coffee, and it looks like you could use the boost."

A grunt is all I get in reply, but I know how much he needs his 'morning cup of heaven'. I personally go with Mom's view that it looks and tastes like mud, but my roommate always makes a bit extra just in case. Since he can't stand the cafeteria's coffee, Berkeley stole an old coffeemaker from his home along with four mugs. Wonder if his mother ever figured out just which of her seven children took the stuff.

I hand the man a cup of steaming black coffee. "I've always been curious why he locks himself in the bathroom."

He sighs after a long sip of the dark liquid. "I'm disappointed in you. Haven't you been paying attention in your courses?"

"… …?"

"It's a fucking strategic point. With running water, he could hole up in there for days if he really felt like it. Not to mention it causes me the most irritation, aside from locking me out of the whole apartment."

Shaking my head, I realize that I should've known rules of war apply within their relationship.

Abruptly the bathroom door slides open, Berkeley rubbing a towel roughly in his short black hair. He stops in place when he sets eyes on my father and tries vainly not to smile. "Uh, Commander. Didn't know you were showing up this morning."

Dad glares at him with a look that dares the younger man to try and say another word. Apparently appeased at ridding the smile from Berkeley's face, Dad goes into the bathroom with the coffee cup still in hand.

"I'm proud of you, Lee - you didn't flinch this time."

He laughs weakly. "That's because I was frozen solid from fear. Man, what happened this time?"

I shrug. "He didn't say. It's been almost a whole year, though." Since he can't stand others knowing his business, Dad always comes to my dorm room for a shower instead of the general use one next to the training center. With Berkeley as my roommate since I first started SeeD training, we're the only ones aside from Mom that know of the typically semi-annual 'lockout from the bathroom' fight.

"Normal 2-1 odds, and I put 200 gil on him forgetting an anniversary."

"Whatever. Mom has a worse memory than Dad, so I doubt that one. 400 gil that he tried to get some action despite their fourteen days of fun."

He winces. "How can you even _think_ of your parents like that?"

"Trust me, live most of your life with them and it's hard not to."

He laughs with a shake of his head. "Riiight, too much info."

"So, where were you last night?"

A wide smile forms. "Nuala's roommate won't be back until this afternoon, so I spent some extra time with her last night."

"Oh? Did you finally get past the clothes boundary this time?"

He scoffs. "Give me a break. Just because you have the looks to get any girl you want... Never mind. So, how was your vacation?"

"I can't complain. Spent the majority of my time on the ocean. Also met a guy."

"You... met a guy. Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Come on, you know I'm bi."

"So you say. Only seen you with the ladies, though."

"I've dated guys, just no one I'd care to show off. And you have to admit that mainly the ugly, butch types find their way into Gardens. Male or female."

"Alright, I'll give you that," he says before stepping into his room, returning moments later with a laptop in hand. "I've got to run to class. See you at lunch?"

"Nope. I have the cavern test today, and then we're meeting my Granddad for dinner. Doubt I'll be back until late."

"You know, it still amazes me how you call the most powerful people in the world Granddad, Dad, and for goodness sake, _Mom_. How many months was the Commander locked out of the house for that one?"

I shrug. "Too young to remember. And you had better get going before Instructor Koenig fulfills her threat of slicing off something important for being tardy one more time this semester."

He glances at his watch. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me it was this late?"

With Berkeley gone, I get barely a minute to myself before Dad steps out of the bathroom, looking only a bit more refreshed than when he first showed up. Putting the empty coffee cup on the table, he straightens out to stretch. Looks like he had a long night.

"Let's get going, kiddo. The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can have a little chat with your mother."

* * *

 

[Seifer]

Resisting a yawn, I trail behind Isan as we head towards the training area, mildly wondering when the hell he got so tall, and if he dares to grow over another four inches, I'll officially disown him. Then again, from his point of view that'll probably only be a bonus. The kid is unusually silent during the short walk, already focusing his energy into the upcoming fight. So much like his mother in that sense.

Thinking of whom, Squall had better be more open to discussions once I get back from this. I know something wasn't quite right with that delicious act of physical bonding last night. And while it should be impossible, I recognized the strange angle and feel from a lifetime ago. It took me awhile with my mind thrown from sleep straight into sexual bliss, but I noticed the difference. And fuck, I didn't expect Squall to freak out over the possibility that I had--

"Hey, Commander."

Blinking, I focus onto smoky green eyes narrowed with amusement. "What?"

Isan nods to the side and the Garden faculty member waiting impatiently for a reply to a question I didn't hear, forget not even realizing we had already walked this far. Well, I've done this enough times so I can guess what the question was about.

"Right, I'm going to watch his ass through the test."

The hooded faculty member shakes his head. "Very well. Based on your previous tests, you are to travel in the Night Cavern and defeat Diablos. How much time do you choose?"

"Twenty minutes."

So much like his mother in all the wrong ways. "Cadet, you do realize there are no penalties for choosing a longer amount of time."

He looks back at me, a familiar smile on his lips. "Twenty is enough."

"Commander Almasy, as in previous trails, we request that you hold back with your aid in battles." The tone is firmer than times before, but then I've never walked through the caverns with my son testing. Of course they wouldn't understand the reality that being my son will only make me expect more of Isan.

The door to the caverns slides open, Isan starting forward in a sprint. Sighing at the lack of time for a slower pace, I run after the young man to better watch his back. Have to hand it to the Estharian engineers for creating such lifelike caverns for the mere purpose of training and testing. Ice, Fire, and Night Caverns for three of the primary guardian forces Shiva, Ifrit, and Diablos. Not shabby whatsoever, and all the newer or remodeled Gardens have these rooms, but of course our Garden was the first.

It's strange watching Isan fight his way through the monsters, never calling back for my help. His style certainly resembles mine with its aggressive edge and the touch of flare. Only occasionally does he use both hands on the dark gunblade of his, a bad habit from his mother. While I have been his primary instructor for the gunblade, Squall couldn't resist the chance of dueling another blade user. And certain things simply flow through our common blood - the need to fight in order to prove just how alive we are.

We make it to the far corner of the dimly lit room in good time, the summoned Diablos looking rather bored while waiting for our approach. Noticing us, the demon straightens to its full height and spreads its wings out wide in the attempt to intimidate. Isan doesn't appear bothered, quickly settling into a ready position for the real battle of the caverns. I take my place next to him, prepared to fight the demon for easily the fiftieth time, though it's rarely been with my own students. Most potential gunbladers have escaped from my training techniques either by taking up a new weapon or else transferring to another Garden.

Isan moves first, the swipe of the dark blade and pull of the trigger timed perfectly. Diablos flinches just enough to show it's been injured, but we still have a long way to go until this ends. Before I can start the words for a shielding spell, the demon attacks the one who caused the slight wounding. Lengthy claws slash downward, abruptly slowed by the wall of a barrier that I _know_ no one placed. I stare stunned at Isan, the prepared spell forgotten.

A deep, sickening laugh echoes in the fake walls of the cavern. " _Ah, so the child has grown this much. Show me. Show me why I should bother to let you live._ "

Something resonates within the boy then, and Isan dashes forward to cause easily twice the damage as before. I feel a bit out of place at that point, taking a step back from the battle before me. In a strange way, I think I saw this coming, the true potential of the so-called Ultimate Knight. Hell, both Squall and I think him too strong for his age and experience, but now I almost feel like he's been playing with us all this time. Blue light of a curing spell shines around the young man, making his face visible for a brief time. I smile then, recognizing the pure determination within his expression. Sighing, I place Hyperion back into its holster and relax against a near wall to watch the fight.

He's grown up, the lion cub. The kid bears the same messed hair that isn't as long as Squall favors it, but otherwise he took more after my genes. He's several inches taller than his mother, and certainly has a heavier frame like mine but not very broad shouldered. Maybe with age. The idiot also got my arrogance, but at least he has the strength to back up that attitude. And watching every stroke of Mor-uial, I wonder if he has more strength than even he realizes.

The battle ends with barely a minute to spare, Diablos conceding the victory to Isan and vanishing into dark mist. The young man looks to be shaking from exhaustion, but he still manages to walk before me, his smirk one of conquest.

"Told you twenty minutes was enough."

I scoff. "Haven't you ever heard of safety buffers? Idiot. And don't think you can distract me from what I just saw."

His smile tones down a degree. "Too much to hope for?"

"Upstairs. Now."

He nods warily, my young boy replacing the warrior of moments before.

I ruffle his hair and shove him towards the exit. "Let's go, brat. Your mother will be proud to hear you passed the first round of SeeD testing."

* * *

 

[Squall]

There's the smell of brownies before I even open the door to our suite, which instantly makes me suspicious. Seifer always manages to use food to his advantage, and I'm not quite certain I can handle that at this moment. Sometimes I regret insisting on a kitchen when Esthar Garden was being built, but then I remind myself of the cadet days of cafeteria food. Unlocking the door, I'm overwhelmed by the chocolaty smell that makes me hungry when I'm certain wasn't a moment earlier. A few steps into the suite, I find Seifer and Isan sitting at the table with brownies in hand.

"We're eating with Dad in a couple hours, so don't fill up on that." They start a little at the sight of me, knowing they were caught in the act of snacking before a meal.

"Hyne, Squall. Where've you been all morning?"

"... ..."

His eyes narrow, not happy with the lack of reply. But then he glances down at our son, his expression warming. "Well, I've got some good news and bad news. Want to tell him the good news, kiddo?"

"I passed the Night Cavern test," he says with a brownie filled smile that makes him look years younger.

Shit, I had forgotten all about the test today due to other things. "Congratulations. You trained hard for it."

Sefier grins. "And the bad news is that I lost the bet."

I raise an eyebrow at the statement. "Under twenty minutes, hmm? Impressive."

Isan shakes his head. "Is there anything you two don't bet about when it comes to me?"

"Not much, kiddo. And yes, it was impressive. A bit too impressive if you ask me. Care to explain how you were able to use commands limited to higher level GFs?"

I look at Seifer, silently questioning his words.

"The battle with Diablos. Our son was using abilities such as auto-protect, counter, recover, and others when he shouldn't be allowed access to the demons with those powers. This isn't to mention the higher attack power I've never seen him use before."

Glancing at the boy, he looks about ready to curl in a corner once given the chance. "Isan, come over to the couch." I go ahead of him, relieved at the chance to be sitting down, but before that I turn and hold my surprised son close. "No matter what, my love for you will never change," I say quietly into his ear. Such expressions of affection still makes me feel awkward, but I know how much the words are important to him.

Isan releases a relieved laugh while returning the hug. "Thanks, Mom."

"Now," I pull back from him and take a seat on the couch. "Anything you want to tell us."

Sighing, he plops down onto the cushions. "I... I didn't mean to hide anything. It's a recent thing. You know I've just started into the GF courses and, well, I can't junction."

Seifer scoffs, taking his place behind me on the armrest. "Didn't look that way to me."

"It's not so much can't, but I don't need to. That power, their strength... it's just there for me to use. All that stuff about sorting in your mind what you can use, I don't understand it since I can draw on most anything I want without all that trouble."

I nod, almost relieved to hear this. We've been waiting to figure out why the sorceress would risk impregnating me and keeping me alive long enough to give birth to a child that would take years to mature to usefulness. But now I think we are getting a glimpse of the power she desired to control.

"As for summoning... It's like the GFs are ready to come whenever I need them, and all I have to do is think about it. They also kind of stay longer than normal."

"What do you mean by 'longer'?"

"Come on, Seifer. He's been doing that since an infant." When the two set of green eyes stare at me in confusion, I continue. "Already forgot about Carbuncle? What was that name he used... Carby, I think?"

"Holy shit, it was that flee bag GF? I thought Carby was a toy from Laguna."

"Mom?"

I smile at the memories. "You may not remember, Isan, but at times I'd find you in your crib and later your bed curled up with Carbuncle. Whenever you felt afraid, mostly. I haven't seen the little thing since you were five." Ah. When I told him that being too different makes people fear you. How quickly he learned about the things that set him far apart from his peers, learning to ignore those powers and strengths. I wonder how strong he would be now if he had been trained from the beginning to exploit his abilities.

Seifer sighs. "So, now what?"

"It's not for another couple months until the final SeeD examination. Isan, I think you should start figuring out what exactly your limits are with these abilities. I don't need to hear about you passing out in the middle of a battle because you went too far."

He nods, smiling with that lopsided grin that reminds me of Seifer before a challenge. Like father, like son, and I know I'm going to have gray hairs before I'm forty despite Laguna's apparent everlasting youth.

"Well, that was _our_ big announcement..." Seifer lets the sentence hang, knowing full well that I should have my own announcement to make.

Taking a deep breath, I focus on Isan. "As your father is implying, I have my own news. It appears that you are going to be having a brother or sister."

"Wha… _What?!_ " A hurt look must cross my face since a smile quickly replaces his look of shock. "No, I mean **wow**. But I thought... You know..."

"That I couldn't get pregnant again? Well, looks like I was wrong." A warm hand rests on my neck, trying to massage some of the tension away. Seifer is silent for the moment, but I know his enthusiasm will eventually show through. For whatever the reason, he enjoyed the idea of me pregnant before, yet at the same time he hated himself for missing most of it. This time he'll be suffering with me from day one, even though he never seemed to consider my treatment of him as suffering.

"This is so cool. I've always been kind of jealous about Lee and Nuala having kid brothers and sisters. Just let me know what I can do to help, Mom."

Seifer laughs. "You say that now, but wait another few months."

"Like you should talk," I grumble.

"Don't worry, I love you no matter how bitchy you get." The large man leans over to kiss the top of my head.

Resisting a growl at the condescending treatment, I stand up from the couch. "We might as well head into Esthar. Dad won't mind if we're early."

"Whoo, hope the old man doesn't have a heart attack when he hears this news. You might have to take over as president for him."

"... ..." The next nine months are going to kill me, if not Seifer first.

~><~

I wonder at what point in our relationship did touching Seifer become more comfortable than being separated. It's nice like this, the larger man sitting with his leg extended out on the couch and myself sitting in front of him, lying relaxed against his body. The tray of brownies is within reach, though I haven't been able to taste much of anything today. Instead I savor the feel of Seifer's warm hands on my stomach. For the past half hour or so, we've been just sitting here in silence as he lets me recover from the dinner in Esthar.

Dad was ecstatic at the announcement of another grandchild on the way. He offered the vacation home I had lived in for several months last time, as well as the medical facilities of the presidential building for when the time draws close. I feel a bit guilty for ruining Isan's victory today in the caverns test, but he seems both pleased and shocked at the idea of a brother or sister. In reality, I don't think the idea has quite hit him yet.

"So," Seifer says to break the silence.

"So?"

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know."

He laughs. "You've been thinking about it all day. You can't tell me you haven't come up with something."

"... I think I'm going to resign as Headmaster." Being both Headmaster and caring for an infant wasn't easy all those years ago, and while Esthar Garden runs much smoother now than it did at the beginning, I sincerely doubt I could handle the dual responsibilities. No matter what, I'll have to take about a year off for when my pregnancy would be visible in addition to some time to care for the baby. I might as well retire with that being the case. I already have my replacement lined up in case of my death, so technically I could leave now if I really felt like it, but I would rather spend a few months to help her get a good feel of the position.

"That's fine. I've been ready for retirement since I was ten."

"Seifer--"

"I'm not leaving you, Squally-boy. I'm only here because you wanted me as Commander."

"... ..." I smile faintly, though ashamed at myself for being happy about his absolute loyalty to me. Seifer still hasn't a clue about how far he has gone beyond the punk kid of long ago. He has kept his word, making Almasy a respected name. And yet I doubt he even realizes that the SeeD soldiers under his command would gladly die for him. It hurts to know how little he thinks of himself, despite the typical cocky words and actions.

"But what happens a year or two from now? You know you'll get bored."

"... ..." A frown replaces my smile as I set eyes on the binder left on the kitchen table. Laguna has certainly been getting more persistent over the years, and with the elections coming fall of next year, he's gone all out. Polls showing my apparent popularity with Estharian citizens, graphs displaying the productivity of the Garden under my leadership, and even random comments from other leaders across the world declaring their interest in working with me.

"Try speaking out loud, Squall."

"Why does he harass me about this?"

"It probably has something to do with the fact that you haven't been convincing in your refusals. You're just too afraid to admit that the idea interests you. Or rather, you like the idea of serving the people you weren't able to completely protect all those years ago."

"... We've been together too long."

There's a quiet chuckle. "Since you have never refused a contract from the Estharian government, it's quite simple to assume you hold a bias for that country."

I sigh, feeling frustrated. "He's going to convince me while I'm pregnant and vulnerable, isn't he?"

"Probably. The old man only appears the bumbling innocent, but we know better."

"Don't you dare tell my father before I'm ready."

"And when will that be, hmmm?" he asks, sounding far too amused.

"You aren't helping, Advisor."

"Hey, just wait a minute here. Why do I always have to get jobs that are glorified titles for being your lackey?"

"So I can keep an eye on you. Obviously."

He scoffs. "Obviously."

"Seifer."

"Hn?"

"I don't want to be pregnant."

"I know. But just think of all the pampering you'll get this time around."

"You. Will. Not. Tell. Anyone."

"Heh, sorry, Squally-boy. Should've told me before I called up Selphie while Laguna kept you busy. That girl comes up with party ideas at the drop of a hat, doesn't she? By the way, she'll get back to us about the baby shower."

Groaning, I curl tighter into his body and hide my face in a large pillow. Why does fate hate me this much?

 


	3. Chapter 3

[Squall]

They say women have multiple children only because of some gene or hormone that makes them forget the agonies of pregnancy. It's been seventeen years for me, and while some things had become fuzzy over time, with my first mad dash into the bathroom, _everything_ came back to me with crisp clear detail. That was eight oh so fun weeks ago. With the first trimester not even over yet, I'll have at least two more months of all day 'morning sickness' to go, not to mention the other 'joys' of childbearing. Hyne, I hate being pregnant.

After washing my face with a cool, damp towel, I more stumble than walk out of my personal bathroom connected to the office. One more week. One more week and I'm out of this damn Garden. Fuck, how did I fight an insane sorceress in this condition? Wait, no, by this time I was dealing with my 'new' father, which in some ways was infinitely worse.

From behind, strong arms encircle my chest and pull me against a hard body.

"Seifer, don't you have a class to be teaching?"

"Today is a holiday."

"... ..." There are at least three things wrong with the statement, foremost being the fact Garden classes don't get off for holidays, but since he most likely has a detailed excuse all lined up for my torment, I decide to let it pass. I really don't want to hear about national chocolate covered cherry day and its deep history, or whatever else he would manage to come up with.

"How you holding up? Sounded pretty bad in there."

"Nothing worse than usual."

"If you say so," he says, kissing lightly behind my ear. "I notice you've been letting your hair grow out."

"Nothing intentional, I assure you."

Seifer chuckles quietly at my pain. "What do you say to me kidnapping you and letting me treat you to lunch in town? Or if you don't want to go out, maybe I could draw you up a bath for two."

Damn him for mentioning a relaxing bath. "You _do_ realize that we aren't released from our jobs until Saturday."

"Officially, yes. Unofficially, no one would dare stop us from being lazy fucks for our last days here, unless they really want a gunblade up their ass. Come on, be irresponsible for the first time in your life."

"I have a meeting."

"Cancel it."

"Can't. It's for the SeeD exam tomorrow."

"Shit, is that really tomorrow? No wonder our cub was a bit jumpy today."

I sigh. "Seifer, you're in charge of the frontal team. Please don't tell me you haven't planned out your attack strategy yet."

"Then my lips are sealed."

Leaning back against him, I silently remind myself that he has done this almost every time in the past fifteen years, and there hasn't been a disaster yet. Well, not a major disaster. ...Why is it again that I trust him to not get anyone killed from his stupidity?

"When's the meeting?"

"Any minute now. Quistis sent us a cadet who she swears is the best hacker she's ever seen."

"A cadet, hmmm? Think I'll stick around, then. That way I can drag you out of here once the kid runs screaming."

Before I can consider scolding the most likely smirking man, the intercom beeps to life as a woman's voice informs me of a 'Mr. Zehrou' arriving for his appointment. Shrugging out of Seifer's hold, I go take my place at the desk and open the office door with a push of a button. The large blond is to my side by then, leaning against the window behind me while probably doing his best to look intimidating.

A young man walks into the office, his manner serious and calm unlike most of the nervous cadets that pass through that door. Long white hair is tied loosely at his back, swaying slightly with his determined stride. He stops properly before my desk in a stiff pose, waiting for my permission to do anything more. When he meets my gaze with reddish eyes, I try to place the familiar face.

"It's the lab rat our cub wants to fuck," Seifer whispers into my ear, recognizing my hesitation.

With the utmost effort, I keep my expression neutral while waving the grinning man back. Questions will come later, but at least now I vaguely recognize the boy before me. "Please relax and have a seat, cadet Zehrou."

He nods, but first takes a couple of steps forward to hand me a disc. "Headmaster Trepe asked me to give this to you, sir."

I take the offered disc, glance at the 'Zehrou, Seveyn' written on the plastic cover, then place it to the side for review later. I wait for the boy to sit before I speak. "Do you know why you're here, cadet?"

"Only that I'm to complete my SeeD exams here, sir."

"You'll learn more about the specifics tomorrow, but the operation is an information run. In other words, everything will be focused around your ability to get what we want from a heavily secured computer system. Do you think you're prepared for such a responsibility?"

"If I'm supplied with the proper equipment, then yes, sir."

I lean back in my chair, somewhat amused and yet relieved at the unfaltering tone. "Quistis gave a high recommendation for you. I hope you don't disappoint her."

"I won't, sir."

Abruptly the office door opens, and a dark haired figure takes a single step in before standing at attention. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Good timing. This here is Seveyn Zehrou, a cadet from Balamb Garden that will be assisting us tomorrow." Looking back to the white haired boy, I notice a bit of tension in the narrow shoulders. "Zehrou, this is cadet Isan Almasy. He'll show you to your room and whatever else you'd like to see within Esthar Garden. Until tomorrow night, the time is yours to do as you wish. You're both dismissed."

Seveyn stands stiffly from the chair and salutes before turning to face the amused looking teen. The white haired boy nods slightly, making Isan smile even broader when he steps aside and motions for the other to exit ahead of him. His actions seem a bit too familiar for my likes.

The second the door closes behind the two silent boys, Seifer lets loose an exaggerated sigh. "Ah, the love of youth."

I shake my head. "Would you please explain that previous lab rat comment?"

"The kid has white hair, a pale complexion and basically red eyes. Looks like a lab rat just like Zell will always be the chicken."

"And our son...?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice his 'let me fuck you' grin back near Balamb? I've sent the same one your way plenty of times."

"Never noticed."

"Phft, figures." He turns my chair around to face him, green eyes glinting with determination. "I do believe it's bath time, now."

I tap the disc. "I have information to look over."

Seifer leans in close, lips against my ear. "If you dare start into a load of work, I'll bring up a plate full of bacon and sausage."

"Bastard." Even the mention of such greasy meat makes me feel about to vomit, those type of foods first on the list to go while I've been pregnant.

"Come on. You can look over that shit in the morning. Not like it means anything with the mission already scheduled for tomorrow night. And call me crazy, but I think we can trust Quisty's judgment in this matter."

Maybe I can convince myself that it's the hormones making me weak against his persuasions. "Fine."

* * *

 

[Seveyn]

Walking along side the brunet, I can only think that he seems taller than I remember him last. Rather, I doubt it's his physical height that has changed, but instead the way he holds himself is different somehow. Then again, at our last meeting I wasn't too interested in studying the dark haired teen, so it could be my imagination. But dressed in a black Garden uniform with the torn jacket left unzipped and a large weapon dangling at his side including various bullets displayed along his two belts, Isan Almasy certainly appears more threatening than I recall.

Perhaps noticing my examination, he turns to look at me, the wide grin disarming. "Ah, sorry for the outfit. I was fooling around in the training center and lost track of time. Didn't have enough time to change."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry to be a bother."

He laughs. "You are no bother whatsoever. I finished off my caverns test over two months ago and I've been bored since. I think the Headmaster got sick of hearing about the troubles I've been causing around Garden and decided to give me a harmless task to keep me busy."

"Oh? I never heard that you were a troublemaker."

"Someone has to keep my parents on their toes." There's an unusual glint to his soft green eyes as they narrow in amusement. "And should I assume by your statement that you've been checking up on me, or is that going too far?"

I shrug, trying to look unbothered. "Just what normally pops up in the news involving your family." As well as the bits of information I managed to pull from the Garden system. Unfortunately there was nothing extremely useful for me in the attempt to understand this person, to figure out why he'd bother helping someone he knew nothing about.

"Hmmm." Reaching an elevator, he ushers me inside. "So what brings you to Esthar? The Headmaster only mentioned that you should be with us for a week or so."

"I'm completing my SeeD exams here."

"Then I guess we're going on the same mission. Heh, who knew. No offense, but I never considered that you'd be a Garden cadet. Balamb, is it?"

I nod, looking aside briefly to control a rising blush. It's embarrassing as a SeeD cadet that I had needed someone my younger to save me from untrained idiots off the street. But I'll be the first to admit that my physical training has been sorely lacking.

"What's your specialty?"

"Information."

The elevator halts then, Isan walking ahead of me distractedly. "Hacking specialist from Balamb... Then it'll probably be you, Lee, and myself on a team with a fourth. Maybe a SeeD if it's important enough..."

"Excuse me?"

He starts a bit at my voice, then looks back. "Ah, sorry about that. I've been trying to figure out for awhile now what team I'd be on. Since you've been sent in, I have to assume it's an information run. You'll need heavy protection, so that's where I come in with another skilled fighter. And Lee can get us in any room, as well as play backup."

"You sound rather certain of yourself."

He waves a hand. "Just trying to out guess the Headmaster. Pure conjectures. Anyhow, this is your room right here. The code is 2468 by default, and I guess you know the drill about changing it."

The door slides open once I punch in the code and I'm momentarily surprised when I look inside. "Is this a SeeD room?"

Isan leans against the doorframe while I walk in. "With you here for such a short time, it's easier to place you in a single than a typical dorm room."

After a quick glance over my delivered belongings to make certain everything arrived intact, I examine the relatively large room. The main section is filled by bare necessities of the bed, a single nightstand with lamp, and a small dresser. Cattycorner to the entrance, there's a second doorway to what should be a cramped bathroom area. Well, this is certainly a nice surprise to have a place by myself for once.

"Did you eat on the train?"

"No."

"Great. Let's go get lunch, then. I'm starved."

"That's all right. Thank you for showing me to my room."

"Oh, no. You aren't getting off that easy. I still have the wonders of Esthar Garden to show off, and really, the monsters in the training center have learned that it's safer to run from me. At least take pity on my boredom."

I lock gazes with the taller boy, fully intending to refuse politely. Then he smirks at me, a silent promise of persistence that will get me into the cafeteria one way or another. "Very well."

"Let's hurry then, before the good pickings are all gone."

Normally I avoid the cafeteria, or at least wait for the low flow times when I can eat in peace. Too many people bother me greatly. This fact comes directly to mind when we enter the bright room half-filled with students, a group of them waving at Isan's entrance. Of course the son of the Commander would have his groupies and the like. As we wait in line, he chats with a couple of girls that ran up to tell him about their completed caverns test. He congratulates them, smiling in that disarming way. But there's something different about the light of his eyes while he speaks with them, more of the grayness showing through. Or maybe it's just a trick of the lighting of this cafeteria.

While he loads up on a couple sandwiches, a mound of fries, and some kind of cake dessert, I settle for a simple salad. He eyes my selection with a hint of annoyance, but doesn't comment. The larger teen in the lead, we head to a far corner of the room, Isan refusing every seat invite along the way. He eventually chooses an empty table that seats four and motions me to sit next to him.

"A couple friends should be here in a little bit. Hope you don't mind, but I want them to meet you. They still don't think you exist," he states before taking a large bite into a sandwich.

I stare at him, baffled at the idea that he spoke about me to his friends. We were together maybe ten minutes months ago, and yet he still felt it was worth mentioning to friends. Then again, I'm the idiot that spent a week looking for information on the boy. This situation... to say I'm not used to it would be an extreme understatement.

"Holy Hyne, he's **hot**!"

I jerk up at the loud statement and then blink at the sight of a young woman with very bright, very green hair.

Isan chuckles to my side. "Perhaps I should've warned you about them first. Seveyn, this is Miss Arisu Murai, but she's going through one of her _phases_ right now and demands to be referred to as Nuala."

The girl pouts. "I happen to like the name, thank you. Has a more magical quality to it." She sits at the table with a tray of her lunch placed loudly on the table, and then light brown eyes focus on me intently. "Isan, he's gorgeous. The complexion and hair... damn, he'd be an angel given a set of wings."

"Down, girl," comes a softer male voice. A young man of short black hair sits next to her, his grin warm. "Sorry, this is what happens when we let her out of her padded cell." He gets an elbow in the side for his comment.

"And this is Berkeley Trevelyan, my roommate and best friend. Lee, this is Seveyn Zehrou."

Dark eyes examine me from over his silver framed glasses at the perfect angle to give him the appearance of a critical instructor. "Hmm," he pushes up his glasses while sitting back in his chair. "Fine, I believe you now. I'll give you the fifty tomorrow."

Isan snorts in disbelief. "Yeah, and what guarantee do I have that it won't be my fifty you're handing back to me."

"Really, I'm offended. I haven't stolen from you in weeks."

The longer I sit here, the more uncomfortable I've gotten. Aside from the look-overs, I feel like I've intruded into their world where it's so easy to laugh and make fun of each other without worry of insult. I don't deny the envy as well, never knowing such relaxed friendship. Perhaps I've already overused Isan's welcome and should leave at the next chance.

There's a pat at my shoulder to gain my attention. "Anyway, this is the guy I told you about who should be on your team even if I'm not."

A dark eyebrow rises at that. "You're doing the mission with us tomorrow night?"

I nod. "Headmaster Leonhart had requested for an information specialist."

A quiet sigh sounds from the girl. "Even his voice sounds like an angel..."

Berkeley smirks at that. "Should I be jealous over here?"

"I don't know. Do you prefer guys or gals, Sev?"

"I... excuse me?"

"Nuala." At the low tone, I glance to the side at the serious expression on Isan's face.

"Uh-un. No escaping from this one. I won't be able to sleep if I don't know." The glint in her narrowed eyes makes me feel like targeted prey. "Would you prefer a man or a woman as your one and only?"

"I've never thought about it..." I reply quietly.

Her expression is full of disbelief. "You haven't-- OW!"

Berkeley continues to hold the ear within his pinching grasp. "Enough."

"But-- ow, ow, ow. Okay, already. I'll be good, I'll be good." She jerks out of the loosened hold, then glares at him. "Spoilsport."

He only smiles as if it were a complement, dark eyes then focusing on me. "So, information expert, huh? I dabble a little with computer systems. Just enough experience to get past a secured door. I think the worst one I've dealt with was REC-24."

"That's not bad for someone who dabbles. How long did it take you?"

"Ah, that's the rub. Over three hours."

I try to swallow my laugh. "Oh."

"Go on and laugh. The Commander was chuckling for days over that one. So, how long would it take you?"

"Five minutes."

He drops his sandwich, his eyes wide. "Five?"

Inwardly I cringe, wondering if I've already succeeded at insulting one of Isan's friends. "Depends on the equipment I have, but given a HAVOK with software I designed..."

Slowly a broad smile spreads on his face. "I need to borrow you later."

"Eh?"

Isan sighs, pushing aside his tray now empty of food. "He's been trying to break into my parent's room for about five years now with no success."

"Why would you want to break into the Commander's room?"

"He's been the one instructing me, so it's kind of like that whole 'student trying to best his master' type of thing."

I consider this a moment before asking, "And using me wouldn't be cheating?"

"Fuck, at this point I just want to know if it _can_ be done. You breathe on that door and alarms go off."

"Maybe after the test..." It's hard to resist a challenge like that, but I'd rather not risk my chances at becoming a SeeD. More so, Headmaster Trepe's disapproval in my actions would be harder for me to bear.

"Of course. Heh, the Commander won't know what hit him."

Shaking his head, Isan stands up and looks down at me. "If you're done, how about I take you on the grand tour."

I nod and get up from my seat. "It was nice meeting you both."

"Don't worry, angel. You'll certainly be seeing more of us."

It's a confusing moment while I try to decide if I should be happy or worried about her statement. Isan saves me, gently pushing me towards the exit of the large room. Soon I'm following a step behind as the larger teen leads the way, my mind wandering a bit as we walk. I feel unbalanced here, and I have to wonder if this is merely a dream I've created while my true body is asleep on the train to Esthar. I never speak to people when I don't have to, and I've certainly never mingled like that with people I don't really know. The oddest point being that boy, Berkeley asking for my help.

"Hey, watch out."

Before I can process the warning, unexpected warmth is around me, pulling me to the side. Pressed against Isan with his arm tight around my waist, it's suddenly very hard to breathe.

"Heh, you're worst than the Headmaster, zoning out like that."

It's then that I notice a group of people running past us, perhaps where I had been walking earlier. "Sorry," I mumble out.

"No prob," he says while loosening his hold on me, fingers raking along my lower back.

Eyes wide, I stare at him and only get a grin in reply to my silent questions.

"How about I show you the library first? It's twice as large as the one in Balamb."

* * *

 

[Isan]

Standing back in the shadows of some trees with Seveyn and Hari, we wait for Berkeley's signal that the coast is clear for us to follow. Taking a deep breath of salty air, I savor the amazing feel of being out on a real mission, especially since I think Mom has placed cadets in the focus position when he normally wouldn't. Hari is the only SeeD member with us, thus the leader of our team, but he doesn't have the specific expertise like the other two members of our group. As for myself, Mom either trusts me too much or else recognized how relaxed Seveyn is with me around.

Thinking of the white haired boy, I glance at him in the darkness, resisting the desire to toy with the long braid at his back that stands out from his black clothing and cap. The surprisingly older teen looks serious and focused at the moment, much more so than the last couple of days. He doesn't like people, that's easy to tell. I can't really tell why, but I'm not too certain that it's a case of simple shyness. Rather, he gets this vague expression that makes him look prepared for an attack of some sort whenever anyone approaches. Seveyn is also very skilled at not letting people touch him even by accident, except his defenses seem to exclude me as a danger. I wonder if he realizes that.

My attention is pulled back into focus when a green light flashes a few times from the building and the three of us crouch low as we approach the side door. Berkeley doesn't wait for us long, stepping inside to lead the way and scan for traps. It's fast and easy through the building towards the alternate control room, our information apparently accurate concerning guard turnover times. When Berkeley gets us into the room without trouble, I silently remind myself that it's a good thing that we didn't need to fight our way inside.

After a sweep of the room for alarms, Seveyn goes directly to the terminal and takes an odd laptop from the black bag he was carrying. Opening it up, there are two screens that immediately come to life and two levels of keyboard space that Seveyn never glances at once he begins typing at rapid pace. I watch him work for a short time until I get a minor headache at viewing the fast scrolling numbers and random windows opening and closing on the screens. Instead I look to Berkeley, the guy watching his palm-sized computer intently for security breach signs.

"How are we for time?"

"Going as predicted. Depends on Sev and any surprises there might be on the computer system."

I nod, perfectly understanding how things rarely go as planned. Relaxing against the wall next to Berkeley, I notice a slight frown from our SeeD overseer. Poor thing, probably worried about me taking his role as 'leader' in this mission. Whatever.

Time passes with only the sound of continuous typing. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was just randomly beating on the keypads to make a sound like that. Berkeley squats in place, dark eyes never leaving the small screen. Hari, on the other hand, has started to fidget a little under the stress of waiting. I'll have to ask Dad later just how many missions this guy has been on. ...Or maybe that's what has our leader worried - Almasy's little boy is within his protection. Fuck, that better not be the case.

"...five, four, three, two..." Berkeley whispers just before an alarm blares along the outer hallway, lights suddenly going dim. "And it looks like your daddy is in action."

I roll my eyes at the statement. Berkeley is the only one allowed to get away with such phrasing, and the bastard knows it. Anyone else would be halfway across the room by now, wondering what hit him. Even his currently green-haired girlfriend is smart enough not to test her limits with mentioning my parents in such a way.

"What's the time estimate, Seveyn?"

"Seventeen minutes."

Hari glares at the hacker. "We don't have that much time. There's less than ten minutes left in our limit."

Seveyn ignores him and continues his task without pause.

"We'll figure out what to do when the time comes," I offer.

"No. I'm in control here and we'll leave at 0100 hours on the dot."

I hold my tongue knowing there's no purpose in arguing now. While the SeeD soldier watches the white-haired teen, I glance at Berkeley and meet the dark eyes with a silent question. He smiles vaguely before returning to observe his screen, his answer given. Well, looks like I'll be failing this round of SeeD exams, but it's worth it to get the information Mom wants. Needing someone outside of Esthar shows how much he wants the info despite his typically apathetic appearance at the briefing.

Mentally counting down the minutes, I search within myself to feel the energy of the GFs at my call. Carbuncle is always the strongest force, typically helping without bothering to wait for a specific order. Hell, I have issues making the little guy return to whatever plane they come from. Once I'm on my own away from Garden, I may just give in and let the furry demon roam as he pleases. Several levels below him, but still strong to me are Cerberus and Bahamut. I haven't had the chance to focus on the other demons as much, but they still loan me power when needed. Shiva, however, is being the bitch of the lot. Dad and I think that she is holding a grudge against Mom for choosing another as his lover and bearing his child.

"Time! Shut down, cadet. We're leaving."

"Then leave." The voice I'm used to being shy is terse and cool in the demand.

"I said shut down. This is nothing worth dying over."

"And no one is exactly pounding down at our door to get at our throats... sir," I add while straightening to my full height.

"That is the reason we should leave now, before it gets too risky."

"I'll stay. Seveyn is nearly done and I can protect him just fine. Meanwhile, you and Lee can run decoy for us."

"Cadet Almasy, I am responsible for your life--"

"No, we are responsible for our own lives. You are responsible for the mission. We can complete this mission and get valuable data that the Headmaster wants if you would stop trying to baby me."

"The Headmaster--"

"Knows all about the possibilities of me losing my life."

"Our orders--"

"Take Berkeley and get out, then you'll be following your orders. I fully understand the consequences of me going against orders. Fuck, I'm a year ahead of normal testing age. Do you really think I care that much?"

The man glares at me, but we both know he isn't going to win this round.

"Sir," Berkeley interrupts the stare down. "If we're leaving, we should go now to best divert attention from this hallway."

"Very well, cadet," he nearly spits out. "You stay here and guard that ass. When you're both dead, I'll laugh at your stupidity."

The man leaves in quite the huff, but I manage to hold back my laughter at his bit of drama.

"Take route H out of here. I've already cleared that way for you. Meanwhile, we'll go either B or C as decoy."

"Thanks. Stay safe out there, big brother."

He smiles at the family reference before drawing out one of his revolvers, soon out the doorway to catch up with our leader.

"Why did you do that?"

I turn around to look at Seveyn, his slender fingers still flying along the keyboards without pause. "I recognized your tone of voice. Anything short of knocking you unconscious wouldn't have gotten you out of here. The question is, however, why you are so set on getting this information."

"... The Headmaster seemed rather intent on wanting it."

"Oh? You noticed that, too, did you?"

It's silent between us for a time, only the sound of typing echoing in the furniture-less room. Closing my eyes while leaning next to the doorway, I try to focus my attention to the outer corridor, only once catching the sound of hurried footsteps that past the room by without checking for intruders. Seems like the frontal team is doing a good enough job to draw guards to the main gates instead of just randomly wandering the halls.

Suddenly there's a click of a disc drive opening, Seveyn placing the disc into a protective case and then into an inner pocket of his jacket. Less than a minute later, his computer is folded and packed away, the bag strap placed onto his shoulder. Reddish eyes look up at me from under the rim of the black hat.

"That thing is waterproof, right?"

He frowns but nods.

"Good. Be ready to hand that to me once we reach the dock. No clue if a boat will be waiting for us, so we may need to swim."

Mor-uial drawn and ready, I step first out to the hallway. Noticing no one, I start at a slow jog in the direction opposite of the way Berkeley and the SeeD had gone. Seveyn follows at the perfect distance behind me, close but not close enough to be a bother during an unexpected fight. It's relative easy going through the halls and to the lower level of the building, only general guards blocking our path at times and none survive my blade to alert others of our presence so deep within their territory.

The dock within the cavern of the cliff this building sits on is practically empty of everything once we reach there, and for the first time we can clearly hear the fighting outside. I wonder if Dad overdid this mission a tad. Well, I suppose it's his final mission as Commander, thus it doesn't surprise me that he'd want to go out with some kind of flare. But because of that fact, the cavern is vacant of all decent boats and most anything with a motor on it that could be used for battle. Sighing, I reluctantly choose a heavy duty jet ski that has a full tank of fuel.

"Hand over the bag, Seveyn. It's time for some water fun."

* * *

 

[Seveyn]

Arms tight around the taller boy's waist, I bury my face into his back while trying my hardest to not think about how fast we're traveling over choppy water. The sound of the jet ski's motor in addition to the splashes of water doesn't really help to cover the noises of battle behind us, a loud reminder that we'd be defenseless if attacked by those weapons. Any minute we should be easily noticed in the relatively bright night, flares and explosions overhead driving away darkness.

I'm too much of an idiot to subject Isan to this. While it wasn't my fault the system was harder to crack for the information the Headmaster wanted on Project MAGES, I should've forced the teen to leave with his friends. Leaving with them before I finished my task wasn't an option with the building due to be destroyed sometime in the night. But... I hate to admit I needed support to get out of the building. And for the second time I was able to witness firsthand the skill of young Almasy, which was very impressive with his dark gunblade. One day I'd like to see him fight a worthy opponent to better appraise his abilities.

"Shit."

When the jet ski slows, I push up slightly from Isan's back to look at the situation at hand. Not seeing anything ahead of us, I turn to find our escape being followed by a small helicopter. Before I can question if they are truly out to attack us, two missiles are fired. One goes ridiculously wide, and Isan barely swerves around the geyser of water the second missile creates just before us.

"Don't know whether to be flattered by the overkill or not. Hold on tight."

The speed of the jet ski drops rapidly as Isan makes a sharp U-turn and then accelerates towards the helicopter, just to make another insane turn while our pursuers are in the middle of their first turn. Deciding it doesn't matter whether I'm looking or not, I press my forehead against his back once more and hold on tightly, grateful that he's too muscular to be bothered by my death grip.

We play this game with the helicopter for some time before Isan curses loudly at an odd jerk of the jet ski.

"Do you trust me?"

I barely hear the question over the noises around us, and nod against his back in reply.

"At the count of three, slide off to the left with me. Got it?"

Eyes wide at the idea of jumping off into water while we're going so fast, I hesitate before nodding and patting his left side to show I heard which direction.

There's a sharp turn to the right as he avoids machine gunfire, the jet ski making a loud whine at the movement. "Alright. One. Two. **Three**."

The fast countdown didn't give me time to reconsider my hasty decision, and with my tight hold around the larger teen, I'm falling towards the ocean water before I can think about how much this should hurt. I wince for breaking bones, but the landing doesn't happen as expected, a shimmering flash suggesting that a strong shell is protecting us from the plane of water. Before I can consider the event, there's a bright explosion in front of us as the jet ski is destroyed. Suddenly we're released by the invisible shell, and the dark water takes claim of us.

~><~

It's disconcerting to open my eyes and yet still be presented with darkness. At a noise to my side, I look and discover a bit of light that helps me recognize that I've ended up in a cave of some sort. A breeze of cool air from that direction reminds me of the dunk into the freezing ocean, clothes still soaked by the salty water. As the sound of footsteps approaches, Isan soon comes around the corner with a green light stick in hand.

"Ah, you're awake. Sorry about the rough ride, but it looks like we weren't followed."

Before I can reply, I'm startled when something jumps onto Isan's shoulder.

"Damnit, why can't you behave?" Against the harsh sounding tone, he scratches behind a large green ear, the creature making an odd purring noise at the attention.

"Is... that...?"

"A furry pain in the ass, that's what he is. Otherwise known as Carbuncle."

"How?"

He sighs. "Maybe another time I can explain it. No offense, but I'm beat. Think I'll just try to curl up for the night."

Of course, he must have pulled me out of the ocean and carried me to wherever we are now. I then notice my computer safe to the side, Isan keeping it all this time when it would've been smarter to drop the unnecessary load. And who knows how long he's been here, probably setting up some kind of defense while I've been unconscious. It would be more surprising if he weren't exhausted.

Shifting to get warm despite my sodden clothes, I notice the extra weight of a second jacket. "Isan, your coat..."

He waves disinterestedly, the small GF leaping off his shoulder at the movement. "You were shivering earlier. It doesn't do much good being wet like that, but it's better than nothing."

"But you've been straining yourself. I'm fine now, so you can take it."

After a silent moment, he strides forward and places a hand on the wall to lean over me. "There's a third option if you're willing."

I frown, not completely certain of his meaning.

He smiles amused. "Body heat."

"...oh..."

There's a quiet chuckles as he stands up straight. "It's only the night, so don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure this is the right meeting point for our pickup in the morning."

"No. It's okay... if you don't mind, that is."

I can feel him looking at me intently before he squats to be at almost my eye-level. "Seveyn, I know you don't care for people being in your space. You don't have to prove anything to me."

But no one else has saved me so selflessly, or has been so tenacious at gaining my trust. "Just the night, right?"

He frowns slightly at the question, but then nods. "Move up."

Just after slipping behind me so that I sit between his long legs, Isan shamelessly pulls me close as possible to his body, his arms wrapped around my waist giving me a secure feeling. Once I force myself to relax, I find myself with a far more comfortable backing than the stone wall of the cave. The unusual sensation of experiencing every breath and shiver of the young man behind me is indescribable, almost warming beyond his actual body heat. In time, I can barely feel weak tugs as one of his hands gently toys with my long braid.

"If this bothers you, let me know," he whispers, heated air brushing my ear.

I shake my head, suddenly feeling lethargic. "Warm."

Isan chuckles lightly before resting his head against mine. "Good night, Seveyn."

At the gentle squeeze of a hug, there's a moment of panic. Loud heartbeats echo in my ears at the realization of what this situation might mean to the dark haired teen. Strangely, I'm not really afraid of Isan or what he may want from me. He's too kind and in control of his desires to be demanding about it. Rather, I'm afraid of whether I want the same or not. This stomach clenching desire is new to me, and I haven't a clue about how to tell if it's real or just a false crush for the first person that so simply gained my trust.

"Shhhhh."

The sleepy hush from Isan relaxes me almost immediately from the panicked state, tiredness once again clouding my mind. Morning. There's no reason to worry about it now when we'll need our sleep, and it's too warm like this for me to consider another position. In the morning I'll try to figure this out, maybe ask Isan just how much he wants from me. And more importantly, for what price.


	4. Chapter 4

[Isan]

The sound of footsteps on stone wakes me from deep sleep, but not completely. Feeling a brush of cold air, I reflexively clutch the warmth before me tighter. Only then do I dare to open my eyes and stare bewildered at the combat boots standing just in front of Seveyn's feet. Sleepily I glance up the black-clad body and grin at the sight of Carbuncle sitting happily on the man's shoulder.

"Morning, Mom."

He frowns. "I'd expect a faster reaction than that."

I part chuckle, part yawn at the terse tone. "I heard you. I also know Carbuncle wouldn't let just anyone in."

The corner of his mouth twitches into an almost smile. "Still, you should be prepared for anything."

I don't listen much to the scolding tone, more curious about his hint of amusement. "Where's Dad, anyway?"

"I assume Carbuncle didn't feel like letting him in."

Granted I try to hold back, but picturing Dad's glare at the relatively harmless GF, the laughter practically explodes from me. Whether from the noise or my body movement, Seveyn starts in my hold, his head almost smacking into my chin at the abrupt waking. His gaze immediately focuses on my mother, and I think I hear him swallow nervously at the realization of what position we were caught in.

"Headmaster."

Mom looks down at him with an unreadable expression. "Did you get any results from disregarding your orders?"

It's rather impressive that he doesn't flinch under that gaze and condescending tone. Instead, Seveyn just nods and reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out the case containing the disc of information. "Most of it is still coded, but I managed to grab all of the information, as well as destroy the files on that system."

Taking the black case in hand, Mom turns to the entrance of the cavern. "Let's go home, boys."

Sighing, I first help push Seveyn up to his feet, and then stiffly get off the hard ground myself with use of the cave wall. We both take a brief moment to stretch and dust of our clothes that had stiffened overnight from salt water. Stealing a glance at the white-haired boy, I notice a faint blush when he handles his still damp braid. A smirk stuck on my face, I go on ahead to the exit, my smile widening at the sight of my scowling father. Mom seems to be toying with him, standing just barely behind the barrier that is still in place.

"What the hell did I ever do to that furball? Nothing! He just likes you because of those damn treats you keep giving him." He points heatedly at the offending GF, his finger getting singed on the invisible barrier.

I blink at an unexpected sight - did Carbuncle really just stick his tongue out at my father? ...Hyne, it must be too early in the morning for me.

Mom turns at my approach, Seveyn lagging a few steps behind me. "Have you explained anything to him?" he asks quietly.

"No. Figured I need something to talk about on the trip back."

He just nods, then scratches under Carbuncle's chin. "And what is this little one still doing around?"

I sigh. "Hell if I know. Think anyone would notice if I made him a pet?"

Blue-gray eyes look at me with the clear meaning, 'people aren't that blind.'

Placing a hand on the furry green head, I make the GF look at me. "You can go now." It stares at me blankly. " _Please_ ," I beg quietly. Apparently hearing what it wanted, the demon purrs lightly and vanishes with a burst of soft light.

Mom and Dad stare at me with the same amused, questioning look.

I mutter out, "Don't ask," while walking out of the cave.

Dad chuckles. "Three months you've been practicing with those things and you came up with ' _please_ ' to get rid of them? That's rich!"

I turn to glare at the man, then noticing his redden nose. "You ran smack into the barrier, didn't you?"

That stops his laughter. "Not my fault. Squall walked straight through without any problem. I don't know what that beast has against me."

Mom places a hand on his shoulder. "We should leave."

Grumbling, Dad agrees with a slight nod and starts to walk off with him. I watch them go a short distance before glancing over at the silent beauty. Reddish eyes are downcast, Seveyn most likely uncomfortable with the banter of my family. It's rather impressive how easily he can make himself hidden and forgotten.

"Seveyn."

He starts at his name, eyes meeting mine with part embarrassment. I don't comment, only nod my head in the direction of where my parents were going. It's not good to lag too far, the twosome having no reserves against leaving someone behind for being too slow. After he adjusts the strap of the black bag I had forgotten about, Seveyn crosses his arms tightly and steps forward.

"Want me to get that?"

He shakes his head.

We walk silently for a time, my parents not too far ahead of us. I'm partly surprised that Dad even let my mother come on this pickup mission, but it seems not even Seifer Almasy would dare say 'no' to the pregnant Headmaster. ...Hyne, I'm a going to be a big brother. Sometimes that thought just appears out of nowhere, making me smile like an idiot. It's too surreal.

A stifled sneeze makes me look over at the white-haired boy. "You okay?"

He nods.

"So... do you have some questions for me?"

Reddish purple eyes glance at me warily. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not. I'll answer what I can."

There's a short wait before he asks, "Why did you hold me like that last night?"

"Heh, that's an easy one - I'm attracted to you. Keeping warm was a nice bonus."

His eyes go wide as Seveyn stops in place to stare at me. "You can't be."

I stop and turn to face him. "I am."

"But... you can't."

"Does it bother you? Another guy liking you, that is."

An odd look crosses his face as he thinks about it. "I guess not, but that isn't the point."

I laugh at his uncertainty. It's amazing he can be so shy at one moment, but when it matters, he takes control of his fears and worries without hesitation. "It may not be the point to you, but it's a relief for me." I lean forward, my face bare centimeters from his. "It means that I have a chance with you."

He blinks in bewilderment and pale lips part invitingly, but I don't take advantage of the situation, probably already pushing the self-conscious boy too far. Sometimes I think I have too much of my father in me. After straightening and moving to the side, I place a hand at his back and press him forward to start walking again. He is silent as we continue on, and soon enough we catch up to Dad who leans against a tree. Just then, Mom steps unsteadily out of the covering of bushes, a fierce scowl directed at the unthreatened blond.

"Better you than me."

I wince at Dad's words. Talk about poking an enraged T-rex with a sharp stick. The sudden smile on Mom's face certainly doesn't soothe my worries at all. He grips my father's chin with a gloved hand and pulls himself up for a kiss. While the larger man looks pleased about it at first, green eyes snap open when he steps back quickly and wipes his forearm across his mouth.

"Fuck, that's just nasty."

Mom smirks before walking off. "Forgot the canteen on the ship."

"Forgot. Sure. You know, you can't blame everything on this pregnancy."

Mom whips around to glare at him while I press a hand to my face. From the corner of my eye, I notice Seveyn turn slowly to look at me with wide, questioning eyes. Well, I guess that's just one more thing I'll end up explaining to the white-haired beauty. At least it should make the whole guardian force issue a bit easier to understand, that is if he'll actually believe a single word of it. Hyne, why do I already have the image of him backing away from me like a green cadet from the Commander when he hasn't had his coffee?

* * *

 

[Seveyn]

With a calming breath, I step out from the elevator and make way to the Headmaster's office. My mind swirls with the possibilities of his summons this afternoon, foremost are of course the family secrets that I managed to stumble my way into yesterday. The Headmaster and Commander are truly Isan's parents, the boy not the result of some love affair by one of the two men nor a random orphan of war. Because of that unnatural pairing, Isan can control the GFs like no other, their strength boosting his natural abilities. And now the Headmaster is pregnant once more, that being the real reason behind his early retirement from SeeD...

And to think, just a few months ago I was almost obsessively looking for information on Isan. Never did I consider that he had such secrets hidden away. I'm impressed that the Headmaster and Commander could keep everything out of the public eye... actually, no, they kept most everything in the open but never offered details or explanations. Smart of them to let the public assume whatever they wanted. Much safer than the truth which could lead some people to panic. Heroes are one thing. Heroes that are far too strong make people nervous.

I'm buzzed into the office, only the Headmaster sitting behind the desk this time. He waves me to a chair before I have the chance to salute, then he stares at me silently for a time. I don't move under that cool gaze, keeping my nervousness under control. He sits back in his chair then, his hand going directly to his stomach that looks flat under the loose, dark shirt he wears. I wonder if I would've notice such a move if I didn't know of the life he is carrying.

"I trust you to not speak freely of the things you were told yesterday, so there's no reason to cover any of that."

I nod. There's no benefit in such betrayal.

He sighs. "Onto other matters, I've examined the information you retrieved for us. I suppose you've never heard of the term Project MAGES before."

"No, sir."

"And yet you probably know more details about the project than what is listed in these files."

"...Sir?"

"I know about your past now, Seveyn Zehrou... or should I say number 7-0?"

Then I'm standing, not remembering the motion of getting up or knocking the chair back with my sudden movement. The need to escape floods throughout me, but I can't make my muscles work like they should. Darkness threatens my vision, closing me off from the rest of the world, from the pain it wants to cause me. No more, no more, no more... but there's no where to run, no one would hear me scream, no one would care if I cried... I start at the feel of coolness on my face, darkness fleeing as I stare into calm blue-gray eyes.

"Relax. You're safe."

"I... I'm sorry... sir..."

The Headmaster smiles vaguely before guiding me to another chair. "I have to hand it to you, running into the lion's den by training to become a SeeD."

"I don't... There was nowhere else..."

He looks at me curiously. "You are a sorcerer. Don't you know this?"

My wide-eyed gaze is hopefully enough of an answer for him. Words are getting to be too difficult to manage.

"Interesting. Then you can't control your powers?"

"Powers...?" I guess strange things would happen around me at times, but powers? A sorcerer?

He closes his eyes for some time, the silence oddly comfortable with the man. Almost like with Isan. ...Isan... what am I supposed to tell him about this? He's officially a SeeD, the decision made unanimously this morning by a small group of instructors despite the Headmaster's recommendation to make the teen test another time. Certainly he'll want nothing to do with me once--

"I have an offer for you," the Headmaster begins, interrupting my thoughts. "Would you be willing to train with Edea and Rinoa?"

"The sorceresses of the last war?"

He nods.

"... I could, but I swear, I don't know anything about these powers you say I have."

"I'm certain they'll be able to judge that for themselves. Be ready to leave with us in two days."

'With us'? "Sir?"

"I have my own reasons to visit them."

Hearing the dismissing tone in his voice, I stand up from the chair. "May I ask that you not tell Isan, sir?"

The Headmaster tilts his head curiously. "He'll find out. He is coming with us."

Reluctantly I nod my understanding and turn to leave the office in a thought filled daze. At least some things make more sense now: my inability to junction properly with GFs, the way I heal faster than normal, the spark of electricity I sometimes feel coursing through me without reason... But I don't want this. And there's a quiet voice in my mind that says the Headmaster wasn't telling me something. Rather, he's probably not telling me plenty of things, trying to protect me from myself and my fears.

By the time I reach my temporary room, my head hurts from too much information and the serge of sickening emotions I've always managed to hideaway in the back of my mind. Leaving the lights off, I stumble onto my bed and lie down to curl around a large pillow, burying my face in the cushion. Sleep is the only safe refuge that I can rely on.

* * *

 

[Squall]

Lying fully on the couch, I chew distractedly on a piece of sugarcane while thoughts wander around in my mind without focus. The worries about that white-haired boy being a sorcerer transforms into thoughts about the pregnancy that I believe he indirectly caused, and then continues on to ideas about names and the newest toys. That of course leads to dread about that damn baby shower happening in a couple days at the orphanage. And why do I feel fat all of the sudden?

The rambling thoughts end abruptly when the front door opens. "That's it. We're not leaving this room until we leave for good."

I smirk. "And why's that?"

"My replacement is starting to freak out. So far he's asked me about what to do in case of an attack by blobras and how to handle a grat uprising in the training center. The idiot even wanted my opinion about which pocket he should keep the set of keys I gave him." As Seifer rants, he waves me forward so that he can sit on the couch.

I settle back against him. "Sheri gets back tomorrow morning, so I should get the same from her."

"Were we this bad when Esthar Garden was handed to us?"

"Whatever. I think you were laughing maniacally for a month."

"Heh, there was that." With his arms loose around my waist, Seifer leans forward to rest his chin on my shoulder. "So how was your day, lovely?"

"We have a fourth coming with us to the orphanage."

"Oh? I thought there already were four of us," he says while rubbing the small mound of my stomach.

"You know what I mean. Seveyn is joining us to met with Edea and Rinoa."

"A present for our little cub?"

"Nothing like that. According to that information about Project MAGES, the boy is a sorcerer."

"You're kidding. That lab rat?"

I sigh. "Never call him that to his face. He may not react well to it."

"What, he has Zell's temperament somewhere deep inside of him?"

"No. In a way, he truly was a lab rat."

Seifer pauses in his motions, his tone suddenly serious. "You still have the files?"

"There's a personal copy that I'll let you look over." With a slight smirk, I add, "For some reason the Garden's disc has numerous errors on it." Like hell I'm going to let just anyone view the information on the poor boy. Certainly not a high ranked SeeD that may decide to label him a threat. If any of the information is correct, there's explosive power hidden within that boy, a power that people will want to either control or destroy. It's equivalent to Isan's situation with the abilities he controls, but I trust our son to take care of himself. Seveyn on the other hand may be too damaged inside to manage the same.

"Signing yourself up as that boy's guardian angel?"

"... ..."

"Well, no complaints from me if he tags along. And I know Rinoa will love watching over another hard luck case."

"It's his fault, you realize."

"Hmmm?"

"When I healed him that first time, I think he somehow reactivated the pregnancy spell."

I can almost hear the wide grin that must be forming on his face. "Well, well, well. I need to get that boy something special to show my appreciation."

"Do you even remember the pains of raising a child?"

"I remember the first time Isan called me 'daddy'."

I curl into the pillow of the couch. "Fucking selective memory."

Seifer pulls me back into him, lifting up my chin to angle me back for a chaste kiss. "I remember the night he said his first word."

"I believe you also have the video."

"Mmm, we really need to add to that collection someday. Maybe a special pregnancy episode."

I glare at him, but it doesn't quite work from this angle. I'll have to remember to avoid all bets while I'm pregnant, though I imagine Seifer will somehow be able to sneak one in. "There's something else we need to have a word about."

"Yes?"

"Something seems to have been misplaced..."

Green eyes widened slightly. "Um, actually I better get started on dinner--"

Before Seifer can push me off, I place my hand lightly over his crotch, only the thin material of slacks protecting him. "Where is it?"

He squirms a little beneath me. "Now, Squall. You have your irrational moments while you're pregnant--"

"It's _my_ gunblade."

"And those are my testicles."

"Do you want them cut off or ripped off?"

"I swear it's in the name of self-defense. You don't want the baby to grow up without a father, do you?"

"Would probably be better off," I mutter.

"Alright, then how about this," he leans forward to speak into my ear, "Do you want to argue about a blade that isn't even here or do you want your personal chef to cook dinner?"

"... ..."

His voice takes on a husky tone. "A large steak is marinating in my patented teriyaki sauce as we speak."

"...I...hate...you..."

"If you say so, love." He kisses my temple before escaping my loosened hold to eventually stand up.

"This isn't over. I want my damn blade back."

"And you'll get it back once I deem you sane."

"I'm not that bad."

He grins while leaning over me, a hand placed on the couch to support him. "Let's test that statement, shall we? First, what did you have for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and yogurt isn't strange."

"It is when mixed together, idiot. Don't you think I didn't notice. Second, what's your greatest worry about seeing everyone at the orphanage?"

"Nothing." Did I answer that a bit too sharply?

The grin widens. "I've seen you scowling at the mirror lately. You aren't fat, Squally-boy, you're pregnant and gorgeous. Lastly, a reaction check." His voice gets serious as he bends in closer. "Do you realize that starting next week, we won't have the brat around anymore? We probably won't see him for months at a time or longer depending on the missions he's given as a SeeD. He might not even be able to make the holidays. Worst yet, this means that our little cub doesn't need us."

I stare at him wordlessly. I suppose I knew all those things, and I certainly expected the day when Isan would have his own life. But, next week... already... Ah, fuck. "Go make dinner," I growl out while palming my eyes.

Seifer pulls my hands away from my face and kisses away some tears that leak out before smiling at me softly. "Don't worry. I feel the same."

Sighing, I wipe away some moisture from my eyes. "It's worse this time, isn't it?"

"Nah. Last time you were battle hardened from saving humanity, and you were also fighting your emotions every step of the way. I'd like to think having me around means you don't have to keep up that icy front."

"Ham."

"Only for you, love," he says with a wink.

The bastard. Probably the only person who could handle me so easily and he knows it. "Where's this damn steak you keep promising me?"

"Coming, master of mine."

* * *

 

[Isan]

Knocking loudly on the door for the second time tonight, I wait for a reply. When Seveyn didn't answer the first time I was here, I tried looking for the white-haired beauty everywhere else I thought he could be, but in the end, his room still seems to be the most likely destination. He hasn't shown up for either lunch or dinner today and I can't help worrying a little bit. I don't really think it has anything to do with what he learned about me yesterday. Sure, he looked a bit perplexed about everything, but not horrified. Considering he wasn't against having dinner with Berkeley and me last night and for breakfast this morning, I can't image why he'd suddenly decide to avoid me. Only thing I can think of is that he finally got sick from our dip in the ocean.

The door abruptly hisses open, Seveyn looking ragged with messed hair and a wrinkled uniform. His expression is almost painful as he tries to squint out the bright lights of the hallway. "Isan?"

"Hey. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." He runs a hand through long hair, not succeeding in the attempt to straighten the messed strands of white.

"You alright? You missed lunch and dinner."

"Nh." The reddish purple eyes don't quite meet my gaze.

"As if that was believable. What's wrong? Is it about yesterday?"

He blinks, eyes widening. "No. It's nothing about that..." He trails off, the tone telling me that there is something bothering him.

"Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No." The answer too sharp to believe, I stare at him until he relents. "I don't want to, but I should," he says mostly to himself.

"If you don't want to--"

"It's fine. You'll find out eventually." He steps aside from the open doorway, a silent invitation inside.

Given there's no seating in the SeeD room, I take a spot on the corner of the bed and pat the mattress to offer Seveyn a place next to me. He shakes his head before crossing his arms protectively around his chest. Knowing that he's already decided to talk to me about whatever is bothering him, I lean back on my hands and wait for him to start when he's ready. Can't consider it a burden to be given the chance to look at the alluring teen while I wait him out.

"I had a talk with the Headmaster today. He examined the information we retrieved and discovered that I have powers. That apparently... I'm a sorcerer."

I'm stunned a moment by the declaration, never hearing of a sorcerer before. "Wait, 'apparently' you are a sorcerer? You don't know yourself if you have these powers?"

Biting his lip, he shakes his head.

"He-eh, sounds a bit like me a year ago. So what's the problem?"

Seveyn stares at me incredulously. "You're a SeeD."

It takes a second before I realize what he's implying. "And my aunt is probably the most powerful sorceress out there, but I'm not going to suddenly hunt her down. Although now I see why Mom postponed your promotion indefinitely. A sorcerer within the SeeD ranks... while it's a piece of irony that I'm certain Dad would've enjoyed, I can imagine the havoc it would've caused."

"You don't mind?"

The unrestrained hope in his voice catches me off guard. Standing up from the bed, I approach him as he backs a step and presses against the wall. Hand on the wall, I lean forward to look down into wary, but not fearful eyes. "And why would you be so worried about my reaction to this?"

"You said you liked me."

"That I do." I brush the fingers of my free hand along his cheek, his eyelids briefly closing at the light touch.

"Why?"

Cupping the side of his face with my hand, I waste a few moment staring into the red-violet eyes. "Not certain really. Of course you're gorgeous and you didn't run screaming after everything I told you about myself, but there's something else. Something that makes it feel right when I'm with you, touching you, holding you. If you're willing, I'd like the chance to explore this more."

"I don't understand what you want from me."

"Nothing from you. With you." Taking advantage of his hesitation, I kiss the corner of his mouth, wet the area lightly with the tip of my tongue before I trap the soft flesh between my lips and tug lightly as I pull back from him. His expression of bewildered innocence makes me think of Nuala's declaration of his angel status.

"You confuse me."

I smirk at the odd comment, holding back an offending laugh. "I've been blamed for worse."

"You don't understand. Most people get uncomfortable around me. Headmaster Trepe was the first who wasn't bothered by me. Then there was you, your parents, and your friends..." His eyes go unfocused as he looks to the side. "I'm not used to it."

As I think about his words, my hand drifts down slowly as to not tangle in the soft hair. Reaching his lower back, I pull him against me to form more contact between us. "Maybe people react to your powers on an instinctual level, afraid of your hidden strength. But Aunt Quistis and my parents are powerful enough themselves to not fear you. The same probably applies to me. As for Lee and Nuala, they wouldn't be afraid of anyone I trust."

"You trust me?"

The chuckle escapes me. "If I didn't, would I be doing any of this?"

His arms drop out of their protective hold, the freed hands shyly grabbing onto the sides of my shirt. The sense of rightness overwhelms me, just as it had the other night when I held him tightly against my body without hesitation. The tenseness in him that I had caused by such a move made me fear I went too far, but I couldn't make myself loosen that hold. When he had relaxed in time, I was amazed by how well he seemed to fit against me. The same serge of sensations from that night flows through me now. Hyne, if this happens from merely holding onto him...

"Can you stay tonight?"

The question startles me, especially considering the less than innocent direction of my thoughts. "What?"

"I couldn't really sleep before, but maybe... if you're here..."

Only because he's pressed against me do I notice tiny shivers within his body, his voice and stance otherwise appearing steady. I laugh inwardly that he's yet another master at masks that I have to associate myself with. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

He sighs relieved. "Thank you."

* * *

 

[Seifer]

Leaning back against the wall of my window seat, I watch as Laguna hand waves through one of his dragon stories to the two teens sitting in front of him. Four hours we've been on route to the orphanage and there hasn't been a moment of silence with both the president and Isan retelling the same old tales to Seveyn, the boy rather wide-eyed and softly smiling throughout the entire thing. White hair, reddish eyes, pale skin... lab rat indeed. I got around to reading those Project MAGES files yesterday and it left me feeling sick inside. It doesn't surprise me that the whole idea was Ultimecia's, the possessed Edea starting the project long before her big coming-out parade. Using defenseless, unwanted orphan boys in the attempt to create sorcerers that would fight under her command... The descriptions of their research was one thing, but that fucking photo of the blue eyed, brown hair boy '7-0' had been was the line for me. That his body had changed under the stress of their experiments--

"You're scowling." Squall momentarily blocks my view of the others as he sits down next to me.

"Can't help it."

"He'll think you have something against him."

With a sigh, I turn my attention to pale looking brunet. "You okay?"

He nods. "The turbulence didn't help, though."

"Kiros announced that we should be landing soon enough, just incase you didn't hear."

"Unfortunately I did."

Smirking at the sour tone, I look back across the aisle. "Think we should warn the cub?"

"No. It's not our life to speak about."

"Fine. But I'm joining you in that guardian role you've taken up."

"Oh?"

"I've hired a SeeD to be his personal guard until we're certain no one will connect him to that mages shit."

He smiles vaguely. "Let me guess. Being former Commander means you got to select whichever SeeD you wanted."

"I like to abuse my perks."

"When will Isan find out?"

"After the weekend of fun. Speaking of which," I glance out the window and notice the ground rising up. "Looks like we have arrived."

Squall tenses immediately, stormy eyes narrowing. "I've changed my mind."

I laugh a bit too loudly, all sets of eyes turning our way. "What, hoping to hideaway in here all weekend? No one will let you get away with that and you know it."

The aircraft sets down with barely a jolt to signal its landing, Squall frowning even more at the bare movement. Laguna looks at me curiously with a touch of worry in the dark green eyes. At my smirk and shake of the head, he smiles his quiet understanding about the trouble this lion can be. The old man is the first to stand up, moving to the front of the aircraft to work the door and ramp for our exit. Kiros thankfully appears before Laguna can break the piece of machinery. In short time a familiar squeal carries up to us, and Squall stands with a reluctant sigh.

" **Squaaaaaall**!" Selphie runs up into the aircraft and flings herself at the poor guy, though she's wisely being more gentle than usual as Squall remains standing despite the 'attack'. "Oooooh, I'm so happy for you, sweetie! Come on, let me have a looksie at the newest addition!" That being the only warning, she steps back and lifts up his white shirt without shame. "Hmph, that's completely unfair. You're so much thinner than I was when had my second angel. Are you certain you're eating enough?"

The barest hints of red in his cheeks, Squall pushes his shirt back down. "... ..."

She laughs happily at his scowling expression, then grabs his wrist. "Everyone else is here already. Let's go, sunshine." Unable to resist the woman, Squall is dragged out of the aircraft without argument.

"Well damn, I couldn't have tried to plan that better."

Isan laughs at my words. "It's like the rest of us weren't even here. I don't know whether to be offended or relieved."

"Don't worry - we'll get ours soon enough. Let's go, kiddo."

Several minutes later it's complete chaos as we join up with the party that had already started behind the orphanage, the old building remodeled and enlarged over a decade ago. A rather large group of kids of ranging ages that I don't recognize play on the beach within easy sight of the numerous adults. It looks like Fujin and Raijin are also enjoying the beach while playing lifeguards for the group of orphans, too. My attention is diverted by light laughter as Selphie and Rinoa fuss over the 'delicate' lion. Irvine stands next to his energetic wife, though he doesn't seem to offer Squall any hope of salvation from the motherly women. Looking further, I notice that Isan with Seveyn close behind has already caught up with the two oldest Kinneas boys. More than likely there will be a duel of rifle against gunblade within the hour.

"And how's the proud papa?"

Turning, I smile at the sight of the lovely blond. "Hey, Quisty. What are the hell are you doing here? B Garden could explode without you around."

She pouts. "Ha, ha. I have taken plenty vacations in the past. Just because I'm not as lazy as _some_ Commanders out there..."

"I'll have you know that I'm an ex-Commander now, thank you very much."

"And the people of the world breath a sigh of relief," comes a male voice from the side.

"Phft, since when does your opinion count, Chicken?"

"Since I could take you in a fight." Zell punches my arm, not even attempting to hold back.

I sneer at the small, but heavily muscled man to hide my wince. "That's some fantasy you've got there, featherbrain. Did Quisty here smack you around one too many times for not doing your job properly?"

"Come on, let's have a match. When I win, you get to buy me a year's worth of--"

Taking a handful of his shirt, I jerk the man up close, my face barely an inch from his. "You fucking even _mention_ the h-word and I'll string you up by your minuscule balls and use you as a punching bag."

The strangled 'meep' from the chicken is rather satisfying.

"Seifer..." Strange hearing my name in a scolding tone that doesn't belong to my lion.

Surrendering to Quistis' implied demand, I release Zell's shirt with a little push. "Squall has issues with processed meat, so don't talk about your obsession where he can overhear you. Got it?"

"Hell, why didn't you say so from the beginning?" Blue eyes shift over to where the brunet stands. "Is he really... pregnant?"

I smirk at his hesitation. "You make it sound like he's dying. And he better be pregnant, or else he's just getting fat and going insane at the same time."

"Really, Seifer. He can't be that bad. This is Squall we're talking about." Belying her words, Quistis looks at me interestedly above her glasses, eager to hear just how bad the Ice Prince can get when he loses control over his emotions.

"Go see for yourself while Selphie has him out in the open."

"Well, we should at least say 'hi'..." Warily, the chicken heads for where Squall is, the brunet currently defending himself from being force-fed a cake of some sort.

"I noticed you brought Seveyn along." When I don't respond, Quistis continues. "Does he know what this get together is all about?"

"If you mean about the lion and his cub, then yes, the kid knows the basic details."

"Are you going to make me ask why?"

"Squall hasn't informed you of anything yet?"

She shakes her head. "He mentioned keeping Seveyn a little while longer, but nothing about this. Is there something I should know?"

"Maybe. You call him 'Seveyn'. Why?"

Light blue eyes stare at me blankly.

"You'd normally call him cadet Zehro. Don't tell me that the Queen of Balamb is showing a bit of favoritism."

"Maybe a little. There's something about the boy that makes me worry about him." She pokes my chest. "Just like a couple trouble students of mine many years back."

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine, be that way. I'm going to go harass Squall." With a small wave, she strides off with her regal sway.

Watching her walk away, I wonder for the hundredth time why someone hasn't claimed the beauty yet. More than likely Quistis still hasn't gotten over that bastard she divorced nine years back. She deserves so much more. Glancing over at Dincht, I can only shake my head, resigned to the fact that the chicken will never grow up. I'm surprised sometimes about the decent job he does as Commander in Balamb, but that could just be due to Quistis' dedication to her role as Headmaster.

Realizing that everyone has basically migrated around the mother-to-be, I wander over myself. The lot of them suddenly burst into laughter, meanwhile the scowl Squall sends their way would've sent weaker people running for their lives.

"Did I miss something good?"

Bent over and panting in laughter, Zell stutters out, "D-did... did you really... t-take his blade?"

"Fuck yeah. I hold supreme value for my life."

While the others try to rein in their amusement, I look at Squall, the man attempting a threatening glare at me but it fails for some reason, appearing more of a pout. I then notice a dab of frosting under his lip, the opportunity too perfect to resist. Leaning in, I lick up the sugary sweetness and lightly bite the protruding lip. Moving back, I stare into the gray eyes of streaked blue, and for a brief moment there's nothing but that spellbinding connection between us.

Of course it's ruined by an overly sweet, "A-aw," from Selphie.

I glare at the woman. "Really, Selph, must you do that every time?"

She blinks at me innocently. "But Squall's never been pregnant before."

I sigh in defeat, knowing better than to try to force the woman to be rational. I still remember the day years past when she showed up unannounced in Esthar, so afraid of her first pregnancy and of her future motherhood that she was in tearful hysterics. Since then she's gotten it into her head that Squall is the role model mother, much to the lion's embarrassment. And she's the one who has survived four boys, not including Irvine. It wouldn't surprise me if Selphie is actually holding back on her excitement about his unexpected pregnancy.

Abruptly the energetic woman grabs Squall's hand yet again, leading him inside the orphanage. "Come on, everyone. It's present time!"


	5. Chapter 5

 

[Seifer]

There's nothing more irritating in the morning than laughter... The sound of several people laughing... All happy like... Just after I got kicked out of bed... Literally kicked out of bed...

"Looks like someone desperately needs coffee."

I don't know whether to scowl at Rinoa or bless her for the mug of black heaven held out to me. I settle for a hoarse, "Thanks."

"And what are you doing up so early?" Her overly sweet, 'oh, it's a beautiful morning' smile makes me wince.

"Doesn't want people fussing over him. Sent me to make food," I mutter over the rim of the cup.

That causes a few chuckles in the too bright kitchen area, all of the older folk in the building already awake and probably continuing with the conversations they broke off the night previous. I have to feel for Rinoa, the lovely woman beaten into Edea's early routine since she began training here over a decade ago. Laguna, Kiros, and Cid grin at me from their spots sitting around a small table with their own cups of coffee and plates of mostly eaten breakfasts. What is it about age that makes you get up so damn early? I swear, once we're officially retired, I'm keeping Squall in bed with me until at least noon every weekday. Maybe until dinner on weekends.

"It's alright, dear. I've already made breakfast for the other children. There's plenty to share." The older woman still beautiful and regal despite her age smiles at me warmly while waving at the collection of covered plates. Waffles by the smell of it.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Matron." That never fails to make her smile widen. I can't remember how many years after the war it took me to call her by that childhood term again without a touch of cynicism, but I think it was a quiet relief to us both. Our past not forgotten, but at least forgiven.

Rinoa laughs lightly. "It's for the best. You'd probably burn yourself in this state."

I choose a sip of coffee over replying to the insult, though I'm very tempted to point out that I've never burned myself in any kitchen. Well, as long as a certain tease hasn't been in there with me doing that damn trick of his with his pinkie finger. The padding of socked feet interrupts my thoughts, and I glance over to watch Squall's entrance, the brunet almost swimming in one of my shirts. It's adorable how self-conscious he is about that small mound of miracle. Though if he ever catches me thinking of him as adorable...

"Morning, Squall. Hungry?" Edea lifts up a cover to show the pile of waffles.

"Nh..." He bites his lower lip while staring at the food.

Sighing, I set down the mostly empty mug. "What do you want?"

"It's fine."

"Don't pretend that you can fool me, idiot. Make this easier on us both and just tell me what the hell you want."

He glares at me before walking sharply to the seat next to his father while calling over his shoulder, "That hot egg thing."

Smirking, I look to Edea. "Mind if I borrow your kitchen."

She shakes her head, looking mildly depressed that he didn't want her breakfast.

After quickly grabbing a load of items from the fridge, I walk to her side and mention loud enough for Squall to hear, "It's my own fault for pampering him. So damn picky, our ice princess."

The smile is back with a scolding hint as she pats my shoulder, then leaving the actual kitchen area to join the others at the table. By the sound of it, Laguna is already laying on the 'what will happen to Esthar when I'm gone' routine. I wish Squall would just put the old man out of his misery and admit that he's already decided to take up the presidential throne next year. But no, the ex-Headmaster never was one to take the easy route.

"Why aren't you two married yet?"

I nearly drop the two eggs in hand at the question. "Where the fuck did that come from?" I hiss quietly.

Rinoa smiles innocently. "You're making him breakfast and I was thinking, 'that's what the perfect husband should do for his pregnant spouse.' Then I realized that you aren't his husband. Why?"

"I think we've had this discussion before."

"And neither of you have given any of us a straight answer. Come on, you're perfect for each other."

"Thus the reason we're still together."

She huffs. "I don't see what the big problem is."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Seifer..."

"Rinoa..." I mock back in the same tone.

"Fine. I'll shut up if you can tell me truthfully that there is a reason you and Squall aren't a happily married couple."

"There is. Now be helpful and see if Edea bought the tabasco sauce I asked her to get."

Mildly appeased by the answer, the raven haired woman starts her hunt for the item. Meanwhile, I know that the bottle of hot sauce is nicely hidden behind a bag of flour. Good thing she didn't notice food stuffs I had grabbed to make the small meal for Squall and me. The search should keep her busy long enough for me to escape this line of questioning for the moment. While roughly mixing up the egg whites to form a stiff foam, I frown at this latest development. I probably should've guessed that this pregnancy would bring the whole marriage issue back out into the open. Crap. Well, I should probably get around to warning Squall before the ladies blindside him. Hate for them to accidentally trip off an emotional rush, no matter how amusing it would be to witness.

* * *

 

[Seveyn]

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, sir."

He looks at me with a vague, amused smile. "There's nothing to apologize for. And it's Squall."

Unable to continue looking into the cool eyes, I stare at the carpet in shame. How could I have spelled the man that only held the intention to help me? Like his son, the ex-Headmaster aided me without hesitation, without care about my past. And in return for the service, I end up somehow reactivating a dormant spell that, of all things, has a death curse element to it. How can he say that there is nothing to apologize for?

"All right, everyone out except these two."

At the shift of the cushions, I look back to Isan who stands up from the couch. As if sensing my nervousness of being around so many legendary people, he smirks and winks exaggeratedly in such a way to force a smile from me.

"Doll face--"

"Out, Seifer. I already said that you couldn't stay."

My slight smile widens a little more as I watch the petite looking sorceress push the quietly muttering blond out of the room. The president of Esthar and Isan follow after him, the door then closed and locked to prevent interruption. Rinoa turns with an oddly triumphant look on her face and approaches the couch.

"Sorry, Squall, but can you sit on the floor? It'd be easiest that way. Seveyn, you'll be next to me."

While the three of us kneel to the ground, the older sorceress moves a chair to sit behind the younger woman and observe the process of removing the death curse.

"Alright, Seveyn. Do as I instructed earlier, and don't get frustrated if it doesn't work the first time. Magic isn't always as easy as it sounds," Rinoa states with a reassuring smile.

Nodding, I then close my eyes to focus on the sight she tried to explain this morning. Everyone has several connections they make in life, whether with family, friends, enemies, or general acquaintances. Each connection takes its own form between people and is possibly viewable if magic is properly combined with vision. I recite the spell in my mind, picturing the written words such that they cross my vision. With practice, Rinoa said it won't be necessary, but it's easier this way the first several times.

Slowly I open my eyes, and then I can only stare at the sight before me. It's a mess of various ropes, chains, and the like around the three of us, Edea unseen from my line of view. Most are vague, ghost like images of the bonds, but some are realistically clear. I have to resist the urge to try and physically remove the odd ropes directly tied to me.

"Well?"

I nod, still unable to speak while I try to understand the meanings behind such appearances of the bonds, everything from metal ribbons to threads to barbed wire.

Rinoa laughs quietly, perhaps remembering her first time. "The solid connections you see are directly related to people nearby, thus the reason I asked everyone unnecessary to leave. It can get confusing. And with such a young life involved, I'm rather nervous myself. I never tried looking at a bond between an unborn child and its mother..."

When she trails off in thought, I look closer at the brunet, wondering if there really would be a 'visible' bond when they are physically connected.

"Squall, try thinking of the child for me. Imagine holding your newborn."

Almost instantly, there's a glitter of silver down the centerline of his body, ending at his stomach. Acting like a trigger, a soft glow of orange and red is suddenly visible to me, the warm light throbbing rapidly perhaps with heartbeats. Before I consider the offense, I lightly place my fingers on the man's stomach and easily feel the heat of life and love.

"Hyne, she's beautiful."

A strong hand grabs my wrist, thus breaking my daze as I look up into narrowed eyes. "She?"

"I, I'm sorry. I should've asked--"

He interrupts by squeezing his hold even tighter. "You said 'she'."

I can only stare at him, realizing that I had said it but not knowing why. And for some reason, I still feel certain that it was the right thing to say. Something about that warmth within him has a female presence to it, though I could never explain why.

"He's right," Edea says with a delighted tone. "Looks like you're having a little girl this time."

His grip loosens enough for my hand to slip free, and I straighten to look at the clearly stunned man. Slowly he encircles his arms around his midsection as his eyes get an odd, glazed over appearance. Another moment later, the ex-Headmaster unbelievably begins to hyperventilate.

"Squall? What's wrong? Squall!" Rinoa snaps her fingers in front of him, but the man doesn't respond. Immediately she's on her feet and moves quickly for the door. Before I can register much beyond my state of confusion, the ex-Commander is suddenly kneeling next to the brunet and forces eye contact between them.

"Come on, love. You aren't allowed to run off like this."

Gradually the man relaxes, eventually blinking at the sight before him. "...Seifer...?"

"Welcome back."

"Squall, are you okay?" Rinoa looks at him worriedly from her kneeling position.

He nods and says in a quiet voice, "Sorry. I wasn't prepared for that."

Green eyes narrow. "For what? What did she do to you? Did something go wrong?"

The smaller man smiles softly. "I'll tell you later."

"Fine. But I'm not going anywhere this time." The point is reinforced when the former Commander wraps an arm around the brunet.

Smiling fondly, Rinoa says, "Then let's try this again. Squall, focus on your child like before."

Despite the additional mass of ropes and chains added by ex-Commander's appearance, the glimmer of silver is easily seen. Placing her hand before the shimmer, I sense the flow of magic coming from the raven haired woman. With the end of the spell, her hand drops to reveal a dense black and dark green fog wrapping around the thin bond, the light of silver obscured completely from view.

"You were right, Edea. It looks like the curse is related to the pull of the bond between them. Strange..."

"Try the cleansing spell we spoke of first. Just remember to be gentle."

Rinoa takes a deep breath and nods. Placing two fingers on his stomach, she says, "Squall, I need you to continue focusing on the child and let me know if something feels wrong."

I can only watch as she starts, my purpose of being here to simply observe and learn about control. With my powers sporadic at best, it's amazing to sense how the sorceress directs her magic to the very tips of her fingers. Instantly the dark fog shifts at the touch, the man gasping in surprise and pain as a result. The flow of magic stops abruptly as well.

Sighing as she pulls away her hand, Rinoa says, "Of course that would be too simple. Suggestions, Edea?"

After several more attempts with various spells, they settle with a strange mixture of a few spells that slowly dissolves away the sickening cloud from the thin line of silver. By the time she reaches halfway up the bond, the ex-Headmaster appears deathly pale and leans heavily against the large blond.

"Rinoa, he's freezing to the touch. Can't we break?"

With the raven haired woman too busy concentrating on the spell, Edea speaks for her. "To stop would only mean to start all over again. And some reaction is inevitable given the nature of the spell. It's trying to fulfill its purpose and push him towards death before its destroyed, but it is unable to do so without the condition of the child's birth."

"And what about the cub within him?"

"The baby will be fine. The curse is directed against Squall, not your unborn child."

The ex-Commander doesn't look very relieved at the words, pressing a small kiss in dark hair. It's strange seeing the two men like this, easily fitting against each other in a comfortable hold. They are considered the most dangerous persons in this world, and yet I've only witnessed their kindness and unrestrained love for family, no matter how oddly they may show that affection. It's difficult to believe the words that I have read in history texts, and certainly not in the random editorials about their farce of a relationship. Though how anyone can still think the same after all these years is beyond me. I suppose people only see what they want to.

In time Rinoa pulls away her hand and wipes it against her vaguely moist brow as she moves aside. "I think that is all of it. Can you check it?"

Edea slips off the chair to kneel in the vacated position, then presses her hand against the shirt covered area. "Excellent work. Quickly done, too."

"If he's good, can I move him to our room?" The piercing green eyes are still filled with worry despite the optimistic tones of the sorceresses.

The older woman nods with a knowing smile. "I trust you to warm him properly."

I can't stop the rush of hot blood to my face as I think of the night in the cave with Isan and his proposal of keeping us warm. Luckily the others are too focused on the ex-Headmaster to notice my embarrassment. As I continue to kneel on the carpeted floor, the blond stands up and quickly lifts the smaller man into his arms despite the tired grumbles of complaint. While the two men leave the room, Rinoa informs me to enjoy the rest of my day. The lack of lessons is understandable given her own exhausted state.

Once I step into the hallway, I'm surprised by the sight of Isan still standing nearby. I had thought he'd go with his parents or something of the like.

He looks up, muted green eyes appearing softer than usual. "I overheard that you're free this afternoon. Feel like going for a walk along the beach with me?"

"Your parents...?"

"Dad will take care of Mom just fine, and we trust Aunt Rinoa when she says everything is okay. In other words, there's nothing I can do here."

Then he needs distraction. Works for me. "A walk sounds nice."

He smiles and pushes up from the wall. "You know, we used to always go to the beach when I was younger. Still can't get enough of it."

I walk by him silently as we go outside into the hot, but refreshingly breezy day. The sound of his voice never tires me while he speaks about the random events in his youth during the rest of the afternoon. At some point I notice the strong arm wrapped comfortably around my waist. More surprising than my lack of noticing the move is a weird craving for something else, something more. Placing a hand on his, I wonder silently if I should dare ask him about this desire. Instead I focus on the touch of skin between us to savor the throb of energy and strength that flows freely through him, the sensation of it almost as soothing as the sound of his voice.

* * *

 

[Squall]

I hate being carried like some helpless child, and the fact that Seifer gets infinite amusement from it irritates me all the more. The worst part about this is that I didn't even _do_ anything to merit such an exhausted state. Rinoa had warned us that the procedure would take a lot out of me because of the tight hold the curse had on my life energy, but this is ridiculous.

Seifer carries me into our room, kicking the door shut behind us. Using his barefoot, he pushes down the comforter before setting me on soft cotton sheets. In no time, the larger man is pressed close against my back as he shares my pillow and the comforter is pulled over the two of us. I seem to remember Seifer mentioning that I had gotten colder than usual during the removal of the curse, but until now I hadn't realized just how cold I felt. Grabbing the top sheet to wrap around me even tighter, I curl back against the blond to steal more of his warmth.

His heated hand stroking gently along my stomach nearly soothes me to sleep, but I can feel the anticipation in the silent man. Any second he should be asking me questions that I feel nervous to answer for some reason. Hyne, why does this all have to be so difficult for me?

"Feeling better?"

"Nh."

"Good, 'cause now you're going to tell me what happened to freak you out like that. I don't think you've done that since Laguna's last near death adventure."

Reflexively I take hold of the hand beneath my shirt and state simply, "It's a girl."

"What's a girl?"

"What's a girl, he asks," I say in exasperation. "Seifer, what the hell else would I be talking about?"

"Wait, you mean... we're... a daughter?"

I can only squeeze his hand in response.

"Oh, wow. I thought we wouldn't find out for another couple months or so. Wow. A daughter... Heh, Selphie's gonna be jealous of you." The victorious smirk is clear in his tone. "Though I don't see why that got you so upset."

"I... we're having a baby, a girl. How are we supposed to raise a daughter?"

"Same way we raised the cub. We'll just have to send this one to visit the aunts a little more often."

"It's not that simple."

"And it's not impossible. Whether you believe it or not, you're an excellent mother. This coming kitten is lucky to have you."

Biting my lip, I decide it's easier to not argue it out. Seifer lives in the present while I tend to spend too much time in the possible future, worrying about every possible event that may come our way. More so, he doesn't have to be concerned about this damn mother role that he has tagged onto me. I'm already dreading the questions that this girl will ask of her 'mom'.

"So, any name ideas for the little one?"

"Well... I was thinking about Winter..."

"Hmmm, that's not bad." A moment later he adds, "Say, if she ends up having eyes like yours, why don't we tag 'Skye' onto it for flavor?"

"Winter Skye Almasy..."

"Leonhart."

"Almasy."

He growls out a sigh. "Don't you think one of our kids deserves your name?"

"She should be connected with her brother."

After a long pause spent in thought, he states, "I hate you."

"Only because I'm right." Shifting in his tight hold, I move my arm under the pillow and unexpectedly brush against a collection of papers. Confused, I pull out the magazine and stare at the cover. "Seifer, why is there a 'Bride's Monthly' under my pillow?"

He groans. "I was going to warn you about that. Seems our marriage is back on the 'harass the men the until they break' list."

"Why?"

"Probably the combination of you being pregnant and the ladies lacking any other personal missions at the moment."

After a final glare at the cover of a rather moody looking model in a wedding dress, I place the magazine on the nightstand with the full intention to return it to Rinoa later with the clear statement that they should give up the ridiculous project. They didn't get anywhere fifteen years ago and they certainly won't now, _especially_ not when they're starting off with implication that I'm the bride.

"Just for kicks, remind me again why we aren't married."

Closing my eyes, I attempt to ignore him in pretend sleep.

"I'm serious here. Rinoa cornered me this morning and I told her there was a reason. There is one, right?"

"... Yes."

"And?"

"... ..."

"You know, I seem to remember you avoiding this in the past, too. I'm not giving up without an answer this time around, Squally-boy. Talk."

With a sigh, I surrender to the determined tone. "You never asked."

After a stunned moment, Seifer lifts up and rolls me onto my back to force eye contact with his narrowed gaze. "What the hell kind of answer is that? After all the shit I get about treating you like a girl--"

I press two fingers on his lips to silence him. "Think for a moment about who you were back then. While you hid it well enough, I know you were broken inside. You couldn't believe that I wanted and needed you. You would've thought that I married you for pity or some other inane idea."

He looks about to argue, but then changes his mind as he lies back down with his head on my chest. "Then all this time, I just had to ask?"

"At first I wanted you to ask me, for you to understand by yourself that you were more than good enough for me. But eventually it just became too late."

"Too late?" he asks softly, hurt lacing the words.

Sighing, I take a hold of his hand that never seems far from my stomach these days. "If we were to marry now, wouldn't that imply there was something wrong with all these years we've been together already? I can't, I _refuse_ to belittle our life like that."

It takes him several seconds to understand my words fully, the larger man then sitting up such that he can look down at my face. The green eyes seem to shine in the light of the room before he leans down for a chaste kiss, soft lips kneading gently against my own. Not pulling back, Seifer mumbles against the joining, "Let's get married."

"Seifer--"

"You're an idiot. I...I love you. Let's get married."

"I can't--"

"You can. Stop analyzing this to death like some SeeD mission."

"There's no reason for marriage."

"We love each other. What other reason do we need?"

Rolling my head to the side, I have to close my eyes to block the tears of frustration that want to flow against my will. Why can't he understand where I'm coming from? To marry now would just mean our love was somehow not enough in all the years up to this point. Hyne, why does this have to happen at the same time I'm trying to deal with renewed worries about raising a child, forget the hormones that always work against me in this state. Damn those bitches for getting this idea stuck in Seifer's head.

Warmth is by my side again as the large man settles down with his head at my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll manage to convince you before our kitten is born."

Teeth gritted, I swear silently to never again speak with Rinoa, Selphie, or Quistis for placing this additional plague on my life.

* * *

 

[Isan]

Though I'm not even close to being tired, I lie down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling with the good intention of staying like this for the rest of the night. Only steps down the hallway Seveyn is taking his shower, rinsing the long strands of white free of salt and dirt. Avoiding the too clear images of the slim form stretched out under a heated flow of water, I instead enjoy a small smile at the memory of his face when the kids joined us on the beach and tackled the shy man into the waves of the ocean. He never stood a chance against the two young boys and the small girl.

Sighing, I roll onto my side and face the wall with my back to the other bed in the room. Tomorrow is going to be a strange, bothersome day. Whatever this is between Seveyn and me will most likely fade with my departure in the morning. For a moment this afternoon I had seriously considered just dropping SeeD in order to stay here, but I haven't worked this hard too reach this rank to only quit. And then there's the case of my parents hiding away during the next year or so. It'll be strange going through a day without seeing one of them, even if only for a glance. I just hope that I can be there when my sister is born. A sister... It's too amazing to even imagine.

Without warning the door is opened quietly, and then closed just as carefully once the person steps inside. With light steps, Seveyn moves into the room and I'm momentarily surprised by the dip of my mattress as he sits. I roll onto my back and stare into the reddish-purple gaze as he studies me in his usual way, as if searching for some answer that only I can provide him.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

The sudden statement spoken in a low voice makes me smile. "Yeah. I get my first SeeD assignment tomorrow morning, so we're leaving rather early. Mom and Dad have to be dropped off first before we head back to Esthar."

Avoiding my gaze, he looks down to the edge of the bed. "What do you want from me?" Before I have the chance to respond, he adds, "I know you said that you didn't want to take anything, but there's something, right? Something that you want..."

Reaching out, I take a clump of wet strands of hair and stroke it carefully with my thumb. "I can't say that I don't have my desires, but I'm patient. The question is if you want something."

"You'll laugh," he says quietly, almost unheard.

"Or I might not. It's our last night together for a while. I don't mind treating you, especially with today being the second time in a week that I almost got you drowned in the ocean."

There's a twitch of a smile, but he's too nervous to hold it in place. "I want to... Can I touch you?"

The question takes me completely off-guard, even my stroking of his hair ceased from my surprised state. He certainly couldn't mean it in the ways I immediately interpret such a request. No, he's far too naive and withdrawn to ask something like that.

"It's just... it's hard for me to explain, but while most people have a simple pool of energy within them, you have this stirring flow of energy that... I've never felt it before," he says in a hushed voice.

"Hmmm. Well, I certainly don't mind, however--" I sit up and brush aside wet hair to speak into his ear. "Everywhere you touch me, I get to do the same to you."

Seveyn shivers at the words before meeting my eyes with a wary, and yet interested gaze. I brush my lips against the corner of pale lips before moving back to remove the faded shirt I had put on for the night. Lying back down on the bed, I stretch briefly with arms held out above, and then fold them behind my head in the hopes of better controlling my urges. Though it's rather pointless considering uncontrollable body parts inefficiently hidden behind old boxers.

Eyes dark red from shadows glance over me, his expression turned more curious and determined like the times I've witnessed him at a computer terminal. It's amusing how much he considers me a puzzle to be solve, or perhaps a complex system to hack into and discover treasured information. He leans forward slowly, strands of hair that fall off of his shoulders making my stomach shiver from the damp coldness. His hand hesitates inches above my neck before the callus-free fingertips press delicately against the base of my neck. I have to close my eyes at the odd feel, his skin warm and yet there's also a coldness that seeps into my body. It's almost like a cool breeze somehow finding its way between the press of skin on skin.

Gradually the hand moves lower, adding a little more pressure when its above my heart. He pauses there for a long moment, and I can almost feel my heartbeats echoing off that barrier of his hand. I wonder if he realizes how it's his fault that the rhythm is faster than normal, begging for him to be more adventurous.

"It's hot."

Confused, I open my eyes to look at him, but questioning words fail to form. Something about the way he half kneels next to me and stares serenely at the hand he holds against my chest makes me think of a holy angel blessing this mortal soul. Hyne, I have to stop listening to Nuala, but I think the image is already too deeply imprinted into my mind.

"In most, the energy within them is simply warm, nothing special. But you... it feels like moving lava."

His hand drifts lower, hitting just the right spot with the perfect amount of pressure to make me arch into his gentle touch, an unintentional hum of pleasure escaping me. He doesn't pull away as I may have expected, only stares at my chest before trying to repeat the move. Damn his precision. A soft smile grows at my quiet moan, redden eyes gaining more confidence at my response. Meanwhile, I'm about ready to tear my hair out that Seveyn can manage to tease me with such naivety. It's always the soft touches that set off my hotspots, and I should've realize that the angel wouldn't dare attempt firmer handling which doesn't do much for me.

With fingers spread, he slowly brushes against the rises of muscle of my abdomen. With his other hand, he adjusts his lengthy hair such that I'm attacked with the duel sensation of soft flesh and sweeping hair moving against my skin. His fingers abruptly stop at a vague shiver of flesh, and then moves a little more to the left before he strokes at the area carefully to coax another hummed out groan from me. Fuck, maybe he isn't as innocent as I've led myself to believe.

The fingers continue across my body until sliding off from my waist. Without a word, Seveyn then moves forward a bit before lying down on his side next to me, his eyes looking directly into mine with the silent plea for me to take over. Hooking an arm around his waist, I pull him against me as I move back, giving the man enough room to comfortably lie on his back. Sitting up, I open his robe enough to expose his chest. A slight frown comes to my lips when I see lines of white scars that stand out from pale flesh. Angels shouldn't have scars. Leaning down, I press my lips against a longer, faded line that extends down his neck. Seveyn inhales sharply, but doesn't pull away.

"Isan, I thought... You said..."

Lips curling in a smile, I kiss lower along the one scar before saying, "I never clarified how I would touch you. Only where."

I slowly trail down the same line as he had done to me, pausing just above his heart to lick and suck at an odd cross of scars. Long fingers suddenly brush against my back before raking into and gripping onto my hair. In nearly the same spot as mine along the inside of his ribcage, I find a tender point that I tease for payback. The quiet whimpering causes a drunk sensation to flood my system.

"Can I have something I want?" I ask quietly against the area just above his bellybutton.

"Anything."

I should scold him for such permission, the angel probably not having a clue about most of the things I'd love to do with him. But I'm too entranced by his presence and by the need to imprint myself on him for our time of separation. I won't take him. Not yet. And for now, it's more enjoyable to give him unknown pleasure rather than selfishly satisfying my needs.

It's a simple case to undo the belt of his robe, the piece of clothing slipping off the sides of his body to reveal more pale flesh, more white scars. Oddly, Seveyn doesn't react to the added exposure, but when I run my hand down the flat stomach and the thigh closest to me, his expression turns curious as he watches. Sliding two fingers under aroused flesh gets an interesting moan out of the beauty, something that turns into a near squeak when I tongue the redden head. He tenses as if ready to bolt, but stays in place to honor the permission he gave me.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, I can stop. There's no rush." And yet I can't resist licking and gently sucking at the tip of his manhood.

"Why...?" he breathes out.

"Because I want to bring you pleasure."

Reddish-purple eyes widen in disbelief until a shy smile slowly forms and he relaxes under my hold. "If that's... what you want."

I've never given a blowjob to anyone before, my few male encounters leaving much to be desired before we even took a step into the bedroom. But at least I know a couple tricks that some women have done to drive me crazy. After teasing the head with rather hard kisses, I run my tongue along the ridge of the cap and then gently lick at the sensitive point underneath, occasionally tapping it with the tip of my tongue. Once satisfied with the amount of arousing whimpers from the beauty, I slowly take the harden flesh into my mouth while adding a good deal of pressure with my tongue and suction. At the same time, I run fingers down the underside of his penis to then massage the base, causing a twitching reaction that makes me hum in part amusement.

The resulting jerk of his hips upward and burst of thick fluid surprises me. I pull back quickly, reflexively swallowing some of the cum, but lose some of it while coughing. Well, I had expected that to last a little longer. Glancing up, I notice Seveyn's horrified expression, and unfortunately it takes me a few more moments before I can regain my normal breathing. Using my shirt as a convenient towel, I wipe off my mouth and chest.

"Looks like I caused a bit of a mess," I state with hopefully a soothing tone, then suck off some cum that had gotten on my fingers. Funny, thought there'd be more of a taste to it given the numerous nose wrinkles I've seen by women at the mention of swallowing. Kind of bitter, I guess, but easily forgotten while remembering how I forced it out of the smaller man.

"Sorry. I... I'm sorry." Seveyn covers his redden face with both hands, avoiding my gaze.

Smirking, I decide to cultivate a taste for my angel. I toss my shirt to the floor, and then begin licking clean the droplets of cum from the pale skin. The man starts at the first press of my tongue, shifting as if to move away. I don't let him escape, however, holding his thighs against the mattress while I lap at the bitter saltiness. By the time I'm done, he shakes slightly in pleasure under my hold and amusedly peaks at me from between spread fingers. I stretch out beside him, easily wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him against me.

"Thank you," I say in a low voice.

Gradually his hands lower as he turns his body into mine. I get a brief glance of a timid smile before he presses his face into my chest, warmth breath creating a reviving feel against my skin. One of his hand drifts down hesitantly along my body, but I take firm hold of it before it goes too far.

"Not tonight. You'll just have to promise it's my turn next time."

After a pause, he curls tighter against me, his hand turning in my grasp such that fingers can interlace. "Next time, then."

The relief in his voice is clear, Seveyn understanding my silent promise that there will be more times.

~><~

I don't sleep that night, at some point moving the sleeping angel such that I can sit up and watch him until early morning. Not once does he release my hand, and I certainly don't mind. I had another hand free to stroke and play with the long white strands that took most of the night to dry. It's so hard to resist touching the rest of him, but I didn't dare want to wake him. Only once when he whimpered from a dream did I stroke a soft cheek, Seveyn instantly calming and leaning into the touch with undeserved trust. A week. Barely even a week and I'm completely taken by this beauty like no other. My two sides debate about that fact, the logical voice saying it's too soon, too easy to think I've found the right person for me. The other side demands that if it feels so fucking right, I should just go for it and damn the consequences. It's pointless, really. That other voice always manages to coax the logical one to its side, easily silencing reason with passion.

Eventually early morning light seeps through closed curtains and I sneak out of bed, not wanting to wake Seveyn. I didn't feel like hearing him say goodbye. Last night was too perfect for that. Throwing on clothes and tossing dirty ones into my duffle bag, I leave the room with a single glance back at the sleeping form, a slight frown marring his face.

Entering the kitchen area, I'm not surprised by the sight of Edea cooking breakfast for the lot of us that are leaving this morning. Granddad and Cid are already debating over some current issue about war technology while Uncle Kiros looks on with his typical amused gaze. Dad leans heavily on the counter between the kitchen and small dining area, a cup of coffee clutched possessively in his hand. Aunt Rinoa stops speaking to him about something and smiles widely at my approach, soon pouring a glass of orange to hand out to me.

"Morning, sweetheart. Did you get up alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Before I have a chance to ask about breakfast, there's a sudden chill in the room as Mom walks in. Glass half-raised to my mouth, I turn and stare at the man who looks pissed. Dangerously pissed. He glares at Aunt Rinoa and then Dad before moving to sit by Granddad, the long-haired man appearing as confused as I feel.

Suddenly looking awake, Dad smirks and approaches the table to kneel on one knee before Mom. "Squall, will you--" He's immediately silenced with a sharp intake of air when Mom takes an ear into a pinched hold and twists. Hard.

"Get. Up."

Dad follows the growled order lazily as if he wasn't hurting as bad as he should be. He then knocks away the painful grip before leaning over the sitting man. "Give in, Squally-boy. You know you can't hold out forever."

Mom glares back in defiance, and Dad unconsciously slips back his foot a bare distance in retreat. Hyne, why does he continually ask for it like this? Sometimes I have to wonder what he'll die from first - natural causes or Mom slicing his throat. And with the current issue of the pregnancy, I'm rather certain that if Mom has control issues over his emotions, it would most likely apply for the restraint he holds over his attacks as well. Why else would his gunblade be hidden away? As if sensing my thoughts, I notice amusedly when Granddad pushes his butter knife further away from Mom's reach.

"Hey, kiddo. You don't mind if your mom and I get married, do you?"

Blinking, I stare at him utterly bewildered at the sudden question. Marriage? I guess technically they aren't married, but in my mind they've always been bonded in some way. Marriage just wasn't that important. But if they want to, "Why should I mind?"

Mom stands abruptly, pushing Dad roughly aside. "Don't get him involved like that," he says in a low voice. He then stands in front of me for a moment of examination before unexpectedly taking me into his arms. "Try to visit whenever you feel like it."

Confused, I only hug back in reply. There's still a couple hours of flight time before they'll be dropped off at the vacation home, so there isn't a reason for goodbyes now. Unless Mom is planning on hiding in the bathroom of the plane to avoid this fight, but I sincerely doubt that one.

Pulling back, he lightly kisses my temple. "You've always made us proud."

I can only manage a hoarse, "Thanks."

Without bothering to speak to anyone else, he leaves to probably head back to his room. A pity for Dad. Not only is the man angry, but he'll be even worse when he gets hungrier after missing breakfast.

"Ah, forgot to mention it to you, kiddo, but here." Dad hands me an envelope with the SeeD seal on it. "It's your assignment. You're on bodyguard duty for a certain sorcerer until notified otherwise."

A mixture of relief, happiness, and disappointment rushes through me at the announcement. I get to stay with Seveyn while still being a SeeD soldier, somewhat the best of both worlds, but it also feels like my parents are babying me by giving me such a simple assignment.

Perhaps noticing my look, Dad warns, "Don't underestimate this role. Files have a way of being recovered, and if the wrong person reads what is there about the boy, they can make the right connections as easily as Squall did. Look out for him, kiddo. He'll need it."

Frowning, I'm tempted to ask about these files, but I know my parents would've shown them to me if they thought it important.

"So... Did you enjoy your 'last night' with him?"

Raising an eyebrow, I glance at my smirking father. The bastard, setting me up like that. "As a matter of fact, yes. More fun than it looks like you'll be having with Mom anytime soon."

That gets rid of his amused look in a hurry, though the comment causes a rather dumbfounded expression to cross Aunt Rinoa's face. Whether about my relationship with Seveyn or the openness between father and son, I haven't a clue. Damn, I'm going to miss these taunts. No one has quite the selection of sexual puns like Dad does.

"Ungrateful shit," Dad mutters teasingly. "Well, I better go make certain Squall hasn't found my blade yet and decides to use it on me. Hey, old man, we're leaving in twenty, right?"

Uncle Kiros replies the affirmative since Granddad is obliviously reabsorbed into some discussion with Cid.

After flashing a suggestive smirk at me, Dad then walks off quickly while whistling some random song. I can't hold in my laughter, wondering if he really thinks he'll convince Mom to do anything before they have to leave. Meanwhile, Aunt Rinoa looks about to die from embarrassment as she catches on after my burst of laughter. Too bad Aunt Selphie had to leave directly after the party the other day - it would've been nice to have someone laughing with me.


	6. Chapter 6

[Seveyn]

It's never hard to find Isan, the dark haired youth rarely far from the beach when he is given free use of his time. While locating him isn't much of a task, each day it takes a little bit longer to walk the stretch of sand before I stumble upon him. Though he denies it with a smile, I think he's purposely tricking me out from the orphanage and its protective barriers, forcing me to use my powers to defend myself from the relatively weak monsters in this area. Granted I've gained some strength along with the control Rinoa is teaching me, but I really don't appreciate the sudden appearances of fastitocalons when I'm alone.

A short distance after destroying my fourth monster of the afternoon, I slow until standing as I set eyes on the teen as he dozes against some large boulders. Long legs stretched out before him and his dark blade resting to his side, Isan manages to look completely relaxed despite foolishly deciding to take a nap in the middle of monster territory. But of course he wouldn't be worried with the small GF curled comfortably on his lap, a tanned hand resting on its back in mid-pet. Noticing the torn tank top stained slightly with blood that hadn't been there this morning, I force myself out of the slight daze and approach once more. Carbuncle stares at me with narrowed black eyes and his fur raises slightly, but he doesn't make a sound of warning. Well, that's a first. Maybe Isan's lectures to the small guardian are actually getting through somehow.

When I'm a few steps away from the teen, he inhales sharply as soft green eyes squint open into the late afternoon sunlight. A lazy smile on his face, he looks up in my direction. "Morning."

Sighing, I kneel next to him. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

He shakes his head while yawning widely. "Though maybe I should stop using my own healing spells and let you cure me."

Before I have much of a chance to think of a response, he reaches out and cups a hand behind my head to pull me close enough for him to lean up and lightly press his lips against the corner of my mouth. Slowly he drifts to the center, ignoring my parted mouth as he focuses his gentle kisses along my bottom lip. With soft suction he draws the sensitive flesh into his mouth, and I find myself leaning forward in a silent request to deepen the connection. I can clearly remember a time when that first chaste kiss of his would have made me retreat from such intimate contact. But now I can only want more of Isan, needing him to show me how to take more of him. As his hand buries even deeper into my hair, he closes that open space between us and creates gentle friction with our tongues. Each light stroke pulls back slightly, forcing me to meet his tongue to continue the oddly stimulating feel of heated flesh. Before I consciously notice it and have the chance to pull away, he's drawn me into his own mouth, his flavor sharper than I've ever tasted before. Then realizing the quiet moan that sounds is my own, I feel my face heat up in a blush, but I can't make myself move back from that joining.

In time Isan is the one to break the kiss, his look one of fondness as he gazes into my eyes. I get lost too easily with this person, time and logic somehow losing priority as I react to his gentle lead. A part of me feels like I should be offended that he can handle me without effort, but mostly I know that isn't the case. It's my own fault for wanting to lose myself when I'm with him.

The slight haze clearing from my mind, I push myself up from the ground to stand. "It's our turn to help out with dinner tonight. We should probably head back."

With an exaggerated groan, Isan stretches before settling a hand on the silent GF. "You heard him. Unless you want anything pulled like the last time you appeared around the kids, you better escape while you can."

Carbuncle shivers slightly at the words, and after a final glance at me in a type of warning, he vanishes without a trace.

"Little brat. I can understand him treating Dad like that, but you haven't done anything to him," he says while standing, then brushing sand from his legs and shorts.

"He's only protecting you, and he has stopped growling at me."

"Whatever, stop defending him. After saving him from that lot of kids, you'd think he would show some kind of appreciation."

Smiling softly at the memory of that one time the GF seemed relieved to see me, I start walking in the direction of the orphanage. "So what excuse do you have this time for ruining your clothes?"

"'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'," he says amusedly. "I dragged out Shiva to play. She's the only one of the guardian forces that goes full out against me. And while it probably annoys her to no end, it's the best training I could get without my parents around to spar."

I shake my head, still bewildered at the idea that these GFs have rather dynamic personalities. All the SeeDs summon them without care or even a thought about the possible thoughts and emotions that the guardians may hold. Who knew that they could be so protective or even jealous of their masters.

It takes a shorter amount of time to reach the orphanage than when I first headed out, the monsters most likely avoiding Isan's threatening aura since I don't feel the energy of a repulsion spell around us. It's been barely over week since the day we came here, and yet the sight of the building gives me a sense of 'home'. Perhaps it's because I can't remember a time of home cooked meals and story time that I've quickly grown attached to this place and its people. Angling towards the path that leads up the small hill to the orphanage, I'm stopped by Isan when he wraps an arm around my waist.

"I want to show you something first," he says softly, his warm breath brushing against my ear.

Curious, I look into the muted green eyes, but find no hint of what he is hiding. "Alright, but you take the blame if we're late."

"As if Aunt Rinoa could hold anything against me for long."

He doesn't release me as we continue forward along the beach, the direction soon obvious as he leads me to the aged lighthouse, or more specifically to the attached building at the back of the tower. Moving me in front of him, Isan opens the door such that I step inside first. The scent of pine heavy in the air, I look around the large room with some confusion of what exactly I'm supposed to see. Closest to the front door is a type of living area with an old, but comfortable looking couch angled before a large fireplace. A small table stands to the side of the couch while some kind of fur rug rests on the ground. Glancing to the other end of the room, there are a few steps that raise up to apparently the bedroom of the lighthouse with a large bed covered in a thick comforter and plenty of pillows. Aside from additional dressers near the bed, there is a type of small desk that has a large, beautifully framed mirror attached to it. Before I risk moving inside to examine that mirror, two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back slightly.

"Complain about the furniture all you want, but I had to make do with what was already here. Don't worry, though. Everything has been thoroughly cleaned and mostly fixed. Just got the plumbing to produce clear water this morning, which was truly an event."

"I don't think I understand..."

He laughs. "We've been kicked out of the orphanage to have a bit of privacy out here. The deal was that if I wanted to clean out the crap that had piled up, we could move in. It still needs some touching up, but it's certainly livable at this point."

"You did this... It must have been a lot of work. Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise." He steps back, turning me to face him. "You can look around here after dinner. Trust me, there's still plenty of work to be done. I only did the grunt work that you would've left to me anyway."

I reluctantly smile despite lingering guilt. "It looks great. Thank you."

"And that makes it worth it," he states before kissing lightly at my temple.

* * *

 

[Isan]

It's a warming sight to briefly watch Seveyn as he sits at the far corner of the couch, his legs tucked beneath him as he focuses fully on the flames of the small fire. The slightly hooded eyelids reveals the tiredness he must feel after his training with Aunt Rinoa and Edea. They may seem sweet and kindhearted, but they can push as hard as any SeeD instructor if not harder. Their kind words only serve to make you feel guilty if you dare suggest to take a break or end a lesson.

Taking a seat on the other end of the worn couch, I hand him a cup of hot chocolate while sipping from my own mug. He whispers his thanks and looks at me oddly while drinking some of the rich chocolate.

"Something on your mind?"

He doesn't lower the mug, almost hiding behind it when he asks, "Do you want children?"

I nearly choke on the hot fluid that I had resumed sipping. "Excuse me?"

He moves back a bit tighter into his corner. "I've noticed how good you are with the children here at the orphanage, like how you cheered up that new little girl during dinner tonight. And you seem to really like playing with them. I was just wondering if you were planning on having your own children."

It takes me a couple seconds, but I finally manage to translate the question into, 'if you want children, why are you wasting time with a man?'. If I didn't know better, I would swear that he was determined to get rid of me. "I haven't thought about it much, really. Sure, I have fun with kids, but having my own is just a foreign concept. Though I guess I have thought about maybe adopting in the far future. You may not know it, but both of my parents were orphans here as kids. No matter how nice Cid and Edea are, it kind of hurts to think that Mom and Dad didn't have a real family growing up."

Seveyn frowns in thought, probably silently cursing me for finding a loop hole in his question.

"What about you? Any kids in your future?"

Reddish-purple eyes glance up at the question, then shyly look to the side. "I wouldn't be able to handle a child."

"And you think I can? Hell, I don't think anyone would have guessed that my father could change a diaper even if his life depended on it. Though figuring Mom into that equation, his life probably did depend on it."

That earns me a small smile. "The Commander is rather strange. He thanked me for no reason before they left."

"Oh, I doubt that - there's always some kind of reason. And you know, they did give you permission to call them by name."

"I know, but it feels wrong to use their names so simply." He shifts a little, bare feet moving out from beneath him. "Are you excited about having a sister?"

"Mostly, yeah. Always wanted a little brother or sister, but it's kind of a shame that I get one now. I doubt I'll get the chance to see her as much as I would like. But I'm certain she'll be spoiled to death by everyone in the family, so she probably won't even miss me."

Seveyn frowns at the somewhat sarcastic comment. "That's not fair to her. Why wouldn't she miss you?"

Setting my empty mug on the floor, I move in close to the beauty. "And would you miss me if I got called away on another mission?"

Instead of a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer I was expecting, Seveyn leans forward to rest his head against my shoulder. A careful arm then moves around my waist as his hand clutches onto the back of my shirt. It takes no thought to return the hold, myself unable to resist lightly raking fingers through a handful of the soft strands of white.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He pulls himself closer into my body at the words, but doesn't respond with only the sounds of the crackling fire disrupting the long silence between us. Whether from the exhaustion of battling Shiva earlier or from the soothing feel of the moment, I almost fall asleep with Seveyn held too comfortably against me. I realize this fact when I'm startled out of my doze due to light suction at the base of my neck. Moving back, I look amusedly into shadowed red eyes that fail to show their typical innocence.

"Care to put words to that?"

He licks his lips, the unconscious action never failing to cause a shiver deep inside of me. "Could we go all the way tonight?"

I've heard that phrase a few times in the past year, but never has it caused such an echo of want within me. I bend down for a brief kiss, stealing a taste of the freshly wetted lips and pulling back without accepting the invitation of the parted mouth. Standing up from the couch, I let long hair slip slowly from my loosen grip and offer that hand to help Seveyn onto his feet. When he places his hand onto mine, the fire blazes brighter for a short moment, the soft light adding the perfect glow to pale skin that has refused to tan despite his time out in the sun. After pulling him up from the couch, I'm briefly trapped as I stare into eyes of shifting red and purple from fire light. He seems to show so much of his innocence and uncertainty through those eyes, but I can't help but wonder about the strength he tries to hide from the world. Perhaps someday he'll trust me enough to let me see behind those shields he has in place.

'Someday'... Hyne, I think my mere obsession is turning into love.

* * *

 

[Seveyn]

A nervous flutter filling my stomach, I let Isan guide me back onto the bed stripped of the thick comforter and several pillows, the bared sheets feeling blessedly cool against my heated skin. Once my head touches a plush pillow, his lips are attached to mine as a chocolate hinted tongue slips through to brush against mine. As the kiss continues, a calloused hand wanders down from my shoulder, the rough feel making my oddly sensitive skin shiver at the touch. The hand pauses its journey downward to briefly toy with a painful hardened nipple, the moan it drives from me not bringing along the embarrassment it usually does. It feels too good to be ashamed of it.

Soon the hand continues downward while its counterpart digs deeper into my hair, pulling enough to cause a soft gasp from me without being painful. Isan chuckles breathily at the reaction, him turning the prolonged kiss into shorter pecks and light bites along my lower lip. His hand reaching my already strained erection forces another sharp inhale of breath from me, my hand automatically reaching up to hold onto the dark haired youth in an attempt of doing something to distract away some of the overwhelming sensations the simple touch causes. When his hand wraps fully around my length, I completely lose myself in the strokes of rough skin.

Before I can find release in such focus along sensitive flesh, his hand leaves me as he sits up to reach for something to the side of the bed. The wanton whimper that sounds from the absence of his warmth surprises me, but I haven't the mindset to be ashamed of it. A light scent of vanilla seeps through my senses and I look at Isan questioningly. He only smirks before resting next to me again, his lips pressing against my neck on the area just behind my ear.

"This will hurt a little, but try to relax. It'll only hurt worse if you tense up."

I nod absently, of course not understanding what he is talking about. His hand brushes against my erection once more, but only to move it lightly to the side as coolness suddenly presses against an area of my body that I never really considered possible to cause pleasure. Slick fingers move in small circles around my anus, the feel indescribable as the circles slowly narrow until a single finger pushes inward. The moves shocks me, making me buck backwards away from the initial intrusion. Isan shushes quietly while pressing hard kisses against my neck, the larger youth easily bringing back some calmness to me. The fingertip still within me begins to move gently then, soon working deeper as I get accustomed to the feel. Only when the finger slowly retreats can I remember to breathe, then losing that breath when an additional finger slips into the hole.

I'm not certain at what point it happens, but suddenly I find myself with slightly raised hips as I try to better feel the bending and twisting fingers within me. It still hurts when they angle wrong or press too hard against the inner walls, but something about the thrusting action is almost soothing while also making my body tense in building pressure. Just when I feel like I'm reaching some ending point, the fingers leave me permanently as Isan moves away from my body, taking away the protective warmth that gives me the confidence to bare myself like this. Green eyes muted by gray focus on my face fondly, the vague flashes of flames from the fireplace adding a brighter hint to the lust in his gaze.

"I need you to roll over and move back onto your knees. It should be easier that way."

I follow the request given in a throaty voice, then feeling a bit foolish to be lying on the bed with my ass sticking out in open air. My face partly buried in the pillow, I almost don't smell the additional hint of vanilla. Before I dare to peak out from my shielding of hair, heat is suddenly covering most of my body as Isan bends over me from behind and holds me with one arm around my chest. With a muffled word of 'relax' heard, I close my eyes when coolness once again brushes against my anus. As that coated thickness forces its way slowly into me, I try to focus on my shortened breaths instead of the sensation of that small channel being spread apart.

My veil of hair is pulled aside, the action making me notice that Isan had paused in burying himself within me. Heated lips once again attack my neck and shoulders while a hand rakes gently through strands of hair. The discomfort of his erection within me fades a little, giving me the courage to shift into a more comfortable position. The bare move makes Isan hiss in restrained pleasure, making me realize that he's holding himself back for me.

"It's okay," I say, though uncertain if the quiet voice could actually be heard by the larger youth.

The whispered 'sorry' in reply is followed by him pulling out shortly before shoving back into me, somehow deeper than before. As previous with the strokes of his fingers, the sensation amazingly becomes somewhat pleasurable, perhaps more so due to the sounds and muttered words that Isan makes as gentle thrusts slowly increase with speed and power. The occasional burst of something drives my breath away every time, barely giving me a chance to regain air before the next flash of the odd sensation. A strong hand suddenly gripping my bobbing erection in a firm hold is the last for me, the tension within me snapping as I cry out. A sharp inhale of air echoes me, hotness flooding my insides in a somehow pleasing manner.

Too numb for thought let alone movement, I let Isan do as he will with me. After a time of deep breaths and then pulling out from me, he rolls us over to the other side of the bed. A cloth appears from somewhere, the thick fluid on my stomach and chest wiped clumsily from my skin. Closing my eyes against too bright light when the covering of Isan disappears briefly, the feel of lips against my cheeks startles me somewhat before I stare into concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you badly?"

Blinking, I then realize the presence of wetness on my cheeks just before it's wiped away by a warm hand. "Nnh, it hurt, but felt kinda good, too."

The mumbled, barely formed words makes him smile. "Good. We don't have to do that again until you're ready. Or maybe you'd like a turn?"

The suggestion makes me blush as I vaguely shake my head. So far it's been Isan doing everything to cause such amazing sensations to course through my body. I'd probably mess up and hurt him if I were to try the same things, or at least be unable to cause the same level of enjoyment for him.

"You say that now, but give it time." With a light kiss to my forehead, he says, "Good night, my angel."

I tuck my head beneath his chin in the attempt to hide my pleased smile at his term for me. It felt awkward whenever his friend used it in my presence, but hearing it in Isan's voice makes me feel wanted and maybe a bit more deserving of being compared to such beautiful creatures of legends. Eventually my breathing matches the slow rises of his chest lightly moist from sweat, the pull of exhausting satisfaction soon taking me into sleep.

~><~

 

_Lightly colored mist swirls around my feet as I step forward through nothingness, my nudity oddly natural in the vague setting. Looking up as I continue to walk, I stare into the sky that gradually turns from light gray of the horizon to pitch black overhead. It's hypnotizing, that ultimate void, and my eyes can only be pulled away when something else appears in this vacant world. At first what appears to be a doorway when I set eyes upon it, turns out to be a mirror reflecting the blackness of the sky._

_Curious, I step up to the mirror that refuses to reflect my image and briefly examine the dark, somehow familiar frame before placing a hand on the harshly cold glass. The rippling waves that appear from my touch momentarily surprise me as it shows a vague figure that also holds a hand up to the mirror on the other side. As the waves recede and the image clears, I stare into crystalline blue eyes that cause a shiver of fear and pain throughout my body. I take a small step back in retreat, but fingers pierce through the black tinted mirror, his hand grasping onto mine in a deceivingly gentle hold. His head tilts as he smirks, the brown strands of hair on his forehead shifting but not quite falling in front of his icy gaze._

_"You know better than to come here."_

* * *

 

[Isan]

Bothersome sunlight is my wakeup call in the morning. Rather, it wakes me up from a deep sleep, but I promptly roll to my other side in order to avoid the glaring light and attempt to reclaim comfortable darkness. A soft, breathy laugh accompanied by the vague scent of vanilla in the air makes me smile smugly before I open my eyes. Apparently already done with a shower, Seveyn sits back against the headboard while drying his hair with a fluffy towel. The purple of his eyes shines through as he meets my half-lidded gaze.

"Morning."

I manage an affirmative hum in reply, still too sated from well deserved sleep to bother with words.

He smiles softly before sliding off the mattress and moving to take a seat in front of the mirror I had thankfully thought to set up for him. While he brushes through wet hair, I fumble blindly along the floor next to the bed before finding my boxers and slipping them on. Yawning, I sit up and then promptly lie back down facing the opposite direction such that I can watch the beauty do his morning routine. Such mundane motions, but highly entrancing.

A thoughtful, worried expression comes to his face as Seveyn pauses in brushing his hair and turns to face me. "Are you done with me?"

"Done with you?"

"Now that you've taken what you wanted."

Sighing with annoyance, I roll off the bed and move to stand behind his chair. "May I?"

He hesitantly nods before handing me the brush, then turning in the seat to look at me through the mirror.

"Listen," I start while brushing through the fine hair, "if you want end this between us, I'd be rather disappointed, but I would still honor your wish. The last thing I want is to force you into anything."

Reddish eyes widen slightly as he shakes his head. "You aren't. I like being with you."

"Then what's with all of these questions?"

He tenses. "I don't know. They just come to mind and sometimes I can't stop thinking about them."

"Do you realize how much it sounds like you don't trust me?" I place the brush on the desk, freeing my hands so that I can attempt to braid the long hair.

"I'm sorry," he says softly.

"Well, for your reply, I'm not just going to suddenly drop you after stealing away your virginity. If I was planning on a one-nighter, I would have made that clear with you from the beginning."

In a small voice, he states, "But you haven't said that you love me."

I briefly pause in my task. "No, I haven't." With a sigh, I continue the braid. "Let me tell you something about my family - love is considered somewhat of a precious commodity. My mother especially has problems believing in unlimited love, and though he would never show it, I'll bet he's currently panicking over how to love two children of his blood. Because of that, I can't use love cheaply. In fact, I think there are currently only four people that I truly love - my parents, Granddad, and Berkeley. That isn't to say I don't care deeply for my aunts and uncles and certainly you, but I feel wary to call it love unless I'm absolutely certain."

After a long time of silence, Seveyn says, "I like that."

I look up questioningly into his reflection, somewhat surprised at the lacking bitterness in his voice. I've tried to explain the same to a couple girls before, but they took it offensively, thinking that I was only using them while making an excuse to refrain from typical girlfriend-boyfriend interactions. Don't blame them with the typical SeeD soldier type who tends to look for a quickie with no strings attached.

"If I ever hear it from you, then I know it won't be a false promise."

I smile at the words that explain the other part of why I can't tell just anyone that I love them - it is a promise to me. How many times have I heard, 'No matter what, my love for you will never change,' the ultimate promise from my mother. And then there is Dad, respecting such an innocent word as if it could strike someone dead. He still hasn't told me why, avoiding my questions with the comment that he calls Mom 'love' all the time. I wonder if he really thinks I'm that naive to not notice how he rarely uses the word in the way most people do.

While leaning forward to pick up a tie from the desk, I kiss behind Seveyn's ear. No, I haven't told him yet, but I sincerely hope that he is the one to whom I can eventually say those words.

~><~

My hands covering his eyes, Seveyn and I more stumble than walk towards an area of the flower field that is lightly shaded by a collection of thin trees. It's a rare thing to hear such free laughter from the young man as he decides to find enjoyment in looking like an idiot with me, and I have to assume that a couple of his well placed bumps against me are done on purpose. Reaching the destination, I mouth a count of three to the persons sitting there before pulling away my hands from his eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" Nuala yells out boldly compared to the softer calls by Berkeley and me.

Clearly shocked, Seveyn nearly knocks me to the ground when he jumps backward. Laughing, I easily hold him in my arms while he gradually calms down his most likely racing heart with deep breaths.

"Heh, did we surprise you? Isan didn't give us away?" the young woman asks with a gleam in her eye, happy to see her plan succeed.

He nods vaguely, then setting eyes on a chocolate frosted cake that rests on a picnic blanket along with plates and plastic forks. "I'm sorry that you did all of this, but it's not my birthday."

Nuala laughs. "We know that, silly. But a big birdie told us about you never having a birthday party of your own before, and he begged and begged for us to come down to visit for just that reason."

I scoff at her, clearly remembering the green haired girl being the one to plead continually about doing this little surprise. Personally, I think she just wanted an excuse to visit the orphanage that once housed 'heroes', not to mention harassing me to my face about 'her precious angel'. Hyne help me when she finds out what I've been doing to her angel for the past three months.

"Well, are you two going to sit? I've had to suffer with this cake sitting in front of me for the past half-hour. I can't last much longer," Berkeley states while grabbing a large knife, obviously intent on not waiting another minute.

I help the still dazed Seveyn to the grassy ground, the white-haired teen not really awakening from shock until a plate of cake is placed into his hands. With a quiet 'thanks', he takes the first bite of the dessert and smiles at the taste.

"It's good."

"Of course it is. Like father like son," Berkeley says before digging into his larger portion.

Blinking, Seveyn looks at me while a fork hangs in his mouth in mid-bite. "You made this?"

"It's nothing special. Cakes are easy. Actual dinners, on the other hand, take too much effort. Don't know how my dad can cook almost every night." I finger extra frosting off from the platter and hold it up next to his mouth. Removing the fork, he accepts the chocolate offering, only blushing slightly once remembering that we aren't alone.

The day goes well after that, Seveyn unsurprisingly ending up with flowers braided into his hair by the end of the afternoon. Given I invited the additional two people for dinner, I'm guilt tripped into helping with the meal while leaving the others to entertain themselves. Berkeley looks completely at ease with the large group of children begging for stories while Nuala appears rather shy for once. Nothing can quite prepare a person for young boys who try to remove vital pieces of clothing from you when you aren't paying attention. Learning that Seveyn and I live in the lighthouse brings a relieved sigh from the partly traumatized teen.

Sitting on the old couch later that night, Berkeley and I watch as the other two sit on the bed with Nuala covering some embarrassing stories about me. At least she doesn't have the same knowledge base as the older teen to my side, but she certainly knows some damaging tales that tend to start with 'he was visiting his grandfather when...'. At least it was never completely by my own stupidity that those things happened, Granddad able to attract an odd mix of bad/good luck by simply fetching ice cream from the store.

"Not to be rude," Berkeley starts while adjusting his glasses, "but is everything okay between you two?"

"Well, I was thinking so until about five seconds ago. What makes you ask?"

"Not sure, really. When you're around, he seems fine. Maybe even a little more open than he was the first time we met. But practically the second you leave, he gets closed off with this kind of anxious expression on his face. Has something happened since you've been here?"

Frowning, I look over to Seveyn and maybe notice a hint of apprehension marring the calm gaze that I'm used to. But before I have a chance to analyze that piece of information, the relative peace within the lighthouse is ruined when Nuala suddenly straightens and glares in my direction.

" **Isan!** _You've tainted my precious angel?!_ "

~><~

On the morning after Berkeley and Nuala had left, I wake earlier than usual for no real reason. The sun not even up at this time, I sit against the headboard while watching the sleeping beauty. I've tried to keep a closer eye on the young man over the past couple days, looking for signs of what Berkeley had told me about. Aside from perhaps waking him from deep thoughts more often, I haven't noticed anything different from what I remember of this short time with Seveyn. Although there is the more worrisome issue of the dreams that disturb his sleep. While he doesn't mention them, I know that they plague most of his nights if not all of them. And then just yesterday he started awake from a doze for no reason, his eyes bright with fear for a bare second. When I asked, he only shook his head and stated that he was fine. Hyne, how much I hate that phrase.

Abruptly Seveyn releases a quiet gasp, curling in place with his hands hooked behind his neck. I place a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to wake him, the smaller man flinching from the touch as he rolls forward with a whine of pain. Refraining from my desire to hold onto him after such a noise, I call his name softly with gradually increasing volume until he relaxes out of sleep. The sight of hazy reddish eyes looking confusingly at his surroundings makes me smile.

"Hey, you. Everything okay?"

Smoothly he moves up to a sitting position while a hand roughly massages the back of his neck. The corner of his lip curling into a half-smile, he glances over at me. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

 

[Squall]

"I've changed my mind."

Lowering the newspaper, Seifer smirks with far too much amusement. "You're going to marry me after all?"

I instantly grab his mug and fling the remaining liquid at him, the blond expertly shielding himself from the steaming coffee with his newspaper.

Frowning at the soaked paper, he gets up from his seat to toss it into the trash. "Shit, that was still hot, asshole. You could've seriously burned me with that stunt."

"What do you think I was trying to do?" I mutter while dropping the empty mug onto the tabletop.

After getting a sponge from the kitchen sink, he returns to clean the mess. "Anyway, what are you changing your mind about now?"

"I hate the name 'Winter'."

A pale eyebrow rises. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Her nickname would be 'Whiney'."

"And?"

"And it sounds like a damn animal sound or something. Might as well name her 'Squawk'."

Seifer laughs at me, an unfortunately common occurrence as of late. "Alright. I didn't think it was that bad, but you're the expecting mother so I'll leave the complex decisions to you."

I huff while placing a hand on my massive stomach that couldn't have been this large when I was almost seven months last time. This is too hard. All babies should be born with nametags. No, scratch that. All babies should be born with female mothers as Hyne intended. Who the fuck was the idiot that came up with a male pregnancy spell in the first place? I suddenly sympathize Ultimecia and her desire to travel into the past. Two minutes. I just want two minutes with that sorry piece of shit who--

Abruptly Seifer straightens such that his chair is knocked back to the floor, the loud crash waking me from typical bitter thoughts. I almost question the action, but a rush of familiar energy flows through me, my mind automatically whispering 'mistress' in reply to the questing spell. Immediately after, an opening of darkness appears a short distance into the living room. While I stand curiously, Seifer moves directly between me and the teleportation hole.

"Relax. It's Rinoa."

The blond man loosens slightly at my confirmation, but nothing can remove the deeply seeded fear he holds for the spell that first took him away from me. That and the taint of Ultimecia's energy within Rinoa's magic being the reasons why he always senses the spell moments before I can, even though Rinoa is technically only searching for her knight.

The void shifts slightly before the raven haired woman stumbles out from the darkness, the hole closing immediately while Rinoa falls to her knees. Seifer moves instantly to her side, the hand placed at her back making the woman sob loudly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Squall," she says while cradling something in her arms and rocking slightly.

Seifer tries to calm her down from the continued repetition of 'sorry' while I go to her other side and kneel carefully to the floor. Moving aside the long dark hair, I'm momentarily stunned at the sight of Carbuncle held protectively in her hold, the small GF oddly appearing unconscious and severely wounded. With soft words of assurance, I manage to take the guardian from the distraught woman.

"Take her to the couch."

Seifer nods, lifting up the dark-haired woman who buries her tear streaked face against the large man's neck.

While he continues to try and soothe Rinoa, I hurry into the kitchen and take several GF specific healing potions from the pantry. Placing Carbuncle in the sink, I pour the luminous liquid over the worst wounds and then place small amounts into its opened mouth. After a few doses of the healing potion, the small GF coughs and narrowly opens dark eyes. Sighing in relief, I pull a saucer out from a nearby cupboard and pour some of the remaining potion in it for Carbuncle to drink from. Noticing that I'm the one treating him, the creature purrs before gratefully lapping up the liquid. With the GF on its way to recovery, I go back to the pantry to retrieve a sleep potion. After pouring a small dose into a freshly cleaned glass and then diluting until clear with water, I walk to the living room where Seifer holds the smaller woman tight against his side.

Meeting my gaze, he states simply, "Isan's gone."

"I'm sorry, Squall... You trusted me... and now Isan is... and sweet Seveyn... it was completely destroyed..."

I shush her ramblings mixed with harsh breaths and offer her the glass of water.

After a few long sips, her shaking reduces greatly and her breathing slowly calms to almost normal. "Thank you."

"Now, try again."

Rinoa takes another drink of the liquid before speaking. "They didn't come to breakfast and I thought to tease them about, well, you know. But I found the door open. The place was ruined and I only found Carbuncle..." She inhales sharply.

"He's fine. Don't worry about that."

Dark eyes brimming with tears finally met my gaze. "I'm sorry..."

I somehow manage to smile assuredly and motion for her to finish the drink, the woman eventually slumping against Seifer in hopefully peaceful sleep. Before he can say anything, I tell him to take Rinoa to a guestroom so that she can rest comfortably. Meanwhile I check on the furry GF and find Carbuncle wearily climbing out of the large sink. Taking a small hand towel from a drawer, I wrap it around the potion damp guardian before lifting him into my arms. He purrs slightly before closing his eyes as tight as he can. Distractedly rubbing under a large ear, I return to the couch and take a seat to wait for Seifer.

"You aren't going anywhere," he states from behind.

"I wasn't planning on it," I force out with a bitter smile.

I can feel his sharp green eyes study me before he decides to step into view, Hyperion strapped to his waist. "Good. Then I'll see you later."

"Seifer. Just see what you can find there and then come back."

He smirks confidently. "Will do. And don't worry, love. We both know he's a tough kid. Not like we haven't done this before, either."

I can only nod, not feeling the same assurance that he skillfully displays despite the worry I know he is feeling. After the door closes loudly behind him, I place an unsteady hand on my swollen stomach while thus far restrained tears start to fall. Clutching the loose shirt, I whisper a prayer to Hyne with the plea that I don't want to trade one child for another.


	7. Chapter 7

[Isan]

I've taken healthiness for granted, that's for certain. Never in my memory have I been ill, though I think I've complained several times about not getting sick days like the other kids in primary school and then later in Garden. Hyne knows how many times I've had to handle a whiney roommate begging for special attention.

Groaning, I clutch tighter at the messed sheets while such a simple thing as remembering the past makes the throbbing in my head intensify. I've barely moved from this thin mattress, the only item in the dimly lit room aside from a toilet and sink. I haven't even been able to locate the door in here, it seemingly opening from a different place every time someone has come in. It's unreasonable to believe that, most likely an effect of the poison coursing through me, but at times it's impossible to sort reality from hallucinations.

Abruptly there is the whisper of an opening door, the sound motivating me to push up onto my elbows and look in the direction of a brightly lit doorway. Wincing at the pain the glaring light causes me, I hold back a growl at the sight of the slim form clothed in a perfectly fitting white outfit. I can only hope that I've learned how to maintain a believable neutral mask to hide all my emotion from the observant eyes.

He takes another step forward such that the door slides shut behind him, the walls once again appearing seamless. A corner of his pale lips twists up into a scornful smile as redden eyes glare down at me.

"Pathetic."

* * *

 

_"Hey, you. Everything okay?"_

_Smoothly he moves up to a sitting position while a hand roughly massages the back of his neck. The corner of his lip curling into a half-smile, he glances over at me. "Everything is perfect."_

_My smile drops at a sudden feel of wrongness. "Seveyn...?"_

_"Yes?" he half purrs, wrapping his arms around my neck._

_Harder than necessary, I shove the white-haired man from me to then quickly move off the bed before I can reasonably think of what I was doing. It burned. There was no other description of what his touch had felt like. Eyes wide and breath unsteady, I stare at Seveyn with the odd sensation that I can't feel his presence. It makes no sense._

_Though he originally attempts a hurt expression, it doesn't last as he stands up from the other side of the bed. "Hmmm, perhaps there is something to you yet, Knight."_

_"What?"_

_Not bothering to reply, controlled water swirls around the smirking sorcerer before he lashes the attack at me. I don't have it in me to even flinch with its approach, but the water strike doesn't reach me, suddenly splattering apart against a powerful shield placed shortly in front of me. Standing in the middle of the bed, Carbuncle growls viciously at the long-haired man, the first time I've ever heard such a noise from the small creature. Seveyn scowls at the protective guardian, a flood of energy surging through the young man as he readies for another attack. Stupidly I launch forward to shield the godlike creature, the overdone electric attack flinging me back into the wall, and then leaving me limp on the floor. The furry creature in my arms whimpers, a paw lightly scratching my chest in concern. Just when my vision comes back into blurry focus, I notice the sorcerer casually moving around the bed, his sneer marring the lovely face._

_"How pathetic."_

* * *

 

The air thickens with the feel of electricity, invisible bonds burning the flesh of my arms as I'm lifted to a kneeling position and pressed back against the wall. I don't bother resisting, already knowing how this session will go. In a weird way, I feel like smiling at the ridiculousness of this all. The room cools without warning, and I somehow manage not to yell out when a decently sized icicle pierces through my right shoulder and imbeds into the wall. Looking at the furious face before me, I realize that I must have been smiling after all to piss off the sorcerer. Unfortunately, I only feel like grinning wider at receiving a similar injury like my mother had in the past. I wonder if it's in the bloodline.

The anger darkened face suddenly relaxes into the beauty I'm used to as he approaches with false sadness in his eyes. "It hurts, doesn't it? Why must you make this so difficult, my worthy Knight?"

The light touch of fingertips scald me like many times before, but I refuse to flinch at that touch. Instead I stare coolly up at the man, proving to him that I won't fall for any of these obvious games. He smiles almost sweetly at my defiance, though, as if replying that he knows how I could never hurt the body he has taken over. A fact that has already been proven several times over.

"Seveyn--" Electricity abruptly surges through me, my head getting yet another knock against a very solid wall.

"That isn't my name," he hisses out, the mask of calmness once again lost. "And to you I am only your sorcerer, your master."

My mind feeling fuzzy, I only spit out a 'whatever'.

His hand drifts to my neck, fingernails pressing painfully against bruised skin. "Ruined. Those ordinary knights have ruined you. All this power left to waste without the proper training. You're hardly worth it to me."

"Don't bother on my account."

Redden eyes narrowed, the sorcerer abruptly releases his hold and turns with a wave of white. "You are rightfully mine. It's foolish for you to continue this meaningless resistance, Knight."

Numbly, I watch him walk to a corner of the room and place his hand against the white wall that easily slides open for him. Not bothering to look back, he continues forward into the blinding light before that portal is closed to me once more. The electric bonds around my wrists disappear with his exit, making me hiss in pain when I stay upright from the icicle still implanted through my shoulder. I place a hand on the frozen spear with the vague hope to jerk it free of the wall and ultimately me, but it doesn't move. Weakened from the poison that blocks me from calling upon faithful GFs, and the latest meeting with the sorcerer not being of any benefit, I give up on the attempt to yank myself free. Instead, I try to find a decent position to keep the weight off of the injury until the ice can melt enough to be broken.

How long I've been here, I haven't a clue. Sleep is a vague thing that happens between times of a hazy existence and occasion meetings with the controlled sorcerer. Food typically appears during the times I sleep, myself rarely seeing anyone aside from the long-haired man. Biting a cracked lip, I try not to let my thoughts dwell on Seveyn nor the question about whether or not I'll be able to recognize the true man if he ever reappears. I can only hope that I will be as strong as Mom if I'm given a second chance to have the man I fell in love with at some point. The man who would never harm me like this.

Eyes closed and a bitter smile on my lips, I suppress the ridiculous urge to call out for 'mommy', needing the comfort only he could offer me from darker thoughts.

* * *

 

[Seifer]

It's a cold bed that wakes me, forcing me to stumble into the darkness in search of the pain in the ass brunet. It isn't too hard to locate the man, Squall standing on the front porch with eyes focused on the item in his raised hand and an arm resting comfortably on his heavily pregnant stomach. After a time of studying the silent figure bathed in moonlight, I step up behind the man and wrap my arms beneath the proof of our second miracle. Head on his shoulder, I look down at the chain link held in his hand, the dark leather of the necklace wound around his wrist. So many things I could say, that Isan is fine, that he'll be back any day now, but if I can't find it in me to believe such simple words, Squall certainly wouldn't appreciate me speaking that nonsense.

"You should be in bed," I state too sleepily to be forceful.

"I had a dream."

Knowing how vivid his dreams tend to be during pregnancy, I hold him tighter. "Tell me?"

He shivers and presses back into me. "It was of the sorceress parade, only Isan was in my place. He was falling with a spear of ice through his body and I couldn't reach him in time to save him from dropping into this dark void..."

"This isn't your fault. He's a SeeD. We all understand what that means."

"And we let him enter such a life."

"Come on, Squally-boy. His life has been SeeD and Garden since he was barely a year old. I'm amazed we kept a gunblade out of his hands until he was thirteen. And that's forgetting all the GF and Ultimate Knight shit which would've led him down the same path eventually."

There's a pause of thought before he states, "Our daughter won't be a part of it."

"Fine by me. Only basic training for self-defense and to drive off the pricks who look out for easy game."

He sighs, clutching onto Isan's necklace as he stares up into a cloudless night. "Where is he?"

The frustration in his voice is apparent, reflecting the similar amount of irritation that I feel at being practically helpless in finding our son. Squall has been surprisingly clearheaded about the whole matter, not even offering to help while in his current state. Meanwhile, I had to make the decision of whether to traipse around the world in search of the missing boys, or else leave it to Quistis and the others while I could keep an eye on the moody brunet. Neither decision was a simple one, but I could never leave Squall alone when he needs me, whether he'd admit it or not.

I echo his previous sigh, momentarily debating with myself before saying, "Squall. It has been a month--"

"He's alive."

I pause at the firm tone before chuckling lightly. "What, mother's intuition?"

Surprisingly, he nods without hesitation or the typical scowl at being referred to as a mother. After all of these years, and still only Isan can get away with calling the man 'Mom' without any negative reaction. It's simply natural between the two of them, but Hyne forbid if anyone else makes the same mother-son reference.

"Y'know, I've always been a bit jealous of what you two have."

Squall turns in my hold slightly to look at me with questioning clear in his eyes.

"No matter how much it bothers you, you always make certain to let him know how much you love him. Sometimes... a lot of times, I think I've failed him in that area." A beautiful self-pity fest is ruined when Squall flicks me between the eyes. "Ow, that hurt, asshole. Shouldn't you be filing down those claws?"

"Are you insane?" He flicks me again harder. Twice.

I grab the offending hand. "Would you stop that?"

Eyes dark blue in the night glare at me. "And how do you think I feel, seeing how he always goes to you for the good time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Give me a break. Who is it he always asks for a spar? Who is it that he talks with so freely about his conquests in Garden? Certainly not me."

More than a little taken aback, I stare at Squall. "I... I didn't..."

He presses fingers lightly against my lips, a soft smile suddenly replacing his previous glare. "We both have our roles in his life, and he can't help but to know how much we care for him. Even if you have a god complex."

"And here I thought you enjoyed my godliness," I say, though I know perfectly well that he is referring to my unending issue with saying something as simple as 'love you'. I can't help it that the words tend to catch in my throat, bringing unwanted images of the past.

He scoffs. "Maybe when you were younger."

"Hey..."

"Don't think gods have wrinkles like yours."

"What the hell wrinkles are you talking about?"

"Or those white hairs, which certainly aren't platinum blond."

"I'm only freaking 35, which I'll remind you is your age, Mr. Stretch Marks."

"And you're going to be 36 in another week, old man."

That unfortunately sobers the mood up quickly, reminding us that Isan may not be with us during the holidays for the first time in his sixteen years. Without a word, Squall twists in my hold to face the dark sky once more. Squeezing him tight, I bury my face in the longer than typical hair and breathe in the comforting scent of my lover and eventual husband, assuming that I'll get my way. We stand like that for a long time, the night air cold but almost unnoticed as we have our own thoughts about the past and perhaps ahead into the frightening future.

"I just want him home," Squall states softly, a hand unconsciously rubbing the so-called bothersome lump of life.

"So do I, love. So do I."

* * *

 

[Isan]

Turning off the faucet, I straighten from taking a long drink of the metallic tasting water and wipe a forearm across my mouth. With a show of false effort, I move back to the thin mattress and sit heavily on the messed sheets. Raking fingers back into my hair and burying my face into bent knees, I spare a private smirk. I don't know if they forgot a dosing or what, but gradually I've been feeling stronger and more clearheaded with every day. Unfortunately that also makes my frustration increase as I can just barely hear the whispers of the guardian forces. It's too quiet for me to reach out and call for their power, but once again feeling their presence makes me complete in a way I never recognized.

A rush of approaching energy makes me look up sharply at the bare wall. I force muscles to relax instead of the tense defensive stance my body reflexively wants to take. It's easier to let the sorcerer believe I'm helpless against his power, but I know otherwise. He wants me desperately as a knight that can best increase his focus and abilities. He may leave me in a weakened state and push me around to show the current control he holds over my existence, but in the end, he can't break me or else loose much of the power that he craves.

The second the door slides open, I'm flung back to the familiar wall with my wrists and ankles burning at the encircling electricity of his magic. Silently thanking my father for a thick skull, I blink away blurriness to stare uninterestedly into narrowed red eyes. There's a flash of silver before a knife is held to my throat, warm liquid soon sliding down skin.

"Why do you fight me?"

I close my eyes, not even interested in whatever this man feels like ranting at me today. With regaining clarity, I've also been able to sense the presence of Seveyn hiding within his controlled body. It's so vague, even flinching away from me the few times I've bushed against that energy by chance. In the past couple meetings, I've tried to somehow search more softly within that body, calling out to that faded presence with the hope to revive him.

Within moments, there is suddenly... whiteness hesitantly touching my own energy, no other word describing the sensation of that other power. Cautiously it examines me, the warmth of that probing almost making me cry in relief, and the intensity of its typically hidden strength surprises me. But the brief connection shatters apart when pain forces me back into reality. Staring into dangerously narrowed eyes, I'm momentarily lost in the hatred residing there.

"Don't," he states simply as his warning.

Reflectively I look downward, barely able to see the dark redness on my cheek from the slice of his blade. Aside from that first strike, it oddly doesn't hurt much, though I can feel the blood pooling from the wound. My eyes meeting his once more, I smirk despite the ache it causes.

He sneers in return. "You think you can reach him? Makes no difference. As you already know, he is _very_ easy to handle. He'll be back in his proper place before you can take the chance to fuck him."

"He's stronger than you," I say unaffected by his words, my voice hoarse from misuse.

His eyes go wide, almost purple in the added light.

"He's stronger than you, and you. know. it."

Never expected the blow to my temple, the handle of his bloodied knife making my vision snap to black temporarily. It doesn't matter, though, my eyelids soon tightly shut as I try to handle the surge of electricity coursing through my body. The magical attack continues for a much longer time than normal, driving unconscious whimpers from me that only make the energy's intensity increase. There's a murmur in the room, most likely the sorcerer claiming his superiority, but I can't understand the words of his deluded declaration. A part of me wishes for even more magic to be used against me, to end this unwanted situation for good, but unfortunately the rest of me is too damn stubborn to give up so easily.

Abruptly the power dies around me, my bonds disappearing such that I drop to my knees and slump backwards against the wall. Breathing heavily with eyelids still tightly closed, I don't notice the person's approach until a cool hand presses lightly against my cheek. Like a winter's breeze, healing energy flows through me and instantly calms quaking muscles. Slowly I open my eyes, blurry focus still able to identify the lovely face now streaked with tears.

"Seveyn..."

He shushes me harshly. "Don't speak. I have to get you out of here."

Thank Hyne. It's different. The same body, the same voice, the same eyes, but somehow everything is different. "Sev--"

He hushes me again, his hand moving to heal a knife wound I didn't even notice on my thigh. "You have to warn your family. He wishes to destroy Esthar."

I laugh breathily. "One man--"

"No. An army. Ashur has been busy."

"Ashur?"

The white-haired beauty doesn't respond, placing an arm around my waist to lift me to my feet. A black portal appears directly in front of us, my eyes widening slightly at Seveyn using a high level spell that I've seen Aunt Rinoa cast only once before. I let him lead me through, the sickening sensation of being driven apart and then just as suddenly pulled back together forcing me to my knees. With calming breaths, I stare down at the loose desert sand, barely keeping away the desire to laugh at gaining freedom so easily. Slowly Seveyn slides his arm away, making me squint out the blinding light of day as I watch him stand.

"I'll try to delay him, but you have to hurry, Isan."

"What? I'm not leaving you."

Redden eyes widen, and then narrow as he smiles weakly. "I didn't know. I swear that I didn't know he existed. There were dreams, but I never imagined... I've seen his some of his plans. Please, warn your family and the Garden in Esthar. And... kill me if you must."

"No."

Biting his lower lip, he turns sharply and forms another portal.

"Wait. Seveyn."

He pauses, but doesn't look back.

"No matter what he says, know that I'll save you. And know that I do love you."

Slowly he turns to face me, his expression one of surprise and deeply felt relief. Shaking his head, he says with a rarely heard firm tone, "I won't listen to him again. But you aren't allowed to say those words until I know for certain that I won't hurt you anymore."

Looking intently into his eyes, I say with confidence, "Seveyn, you _are_ stronger than him."

A hand placed against his chest, he backs away into the portal. "If so, it's only because of you."

I stare for a long moment at empty air from where the white-haired beauty had disappeared. It actually hurt to see him vanish, leaving me with the unanswerable question if I'd ever see him again. Though unneeded, I yell out my summon to Bahamut, releasing some trapped frustration and anger that has been pooling in me since day one of my imprisonment. The blue dragon soon towers over me, obviously annoyed at finding no prey in sight, but the softly glowing gaze doesn't accuse me for wrongly calling upon his presence.

"Please. Just take me home."

Dark wings flutter some, the large guardian force growling amused at the chance to fly a lengthy distance in this realm.

Smirking weakly, I shakily regain my footing in shifting sand. "And no burning of random villages along the way."

The blue dragon snorts in a way that remains me of Dad when Mom ruins his fun. Guardian forces. Whoever declared their godlike status obviously never had to deal with their personalities. I'm starting to believe that they listen to our summons only to have a bit of destructive fun in this plane of reality, letting us assume that we have any type of control over them.

After a single glance back at the spot of Seveyn's disappearance, I approach the large dragon to figure out how it may be possible to ride the GF safely.

* * *

 

[Squall]

Carrying a bowl of cold water and a fresh rag in hand, I walk slowly from the kitchen to the back bedroom. It's been a long couple of days, sleep a hard thing to grasp onto with both worry and this damn weight on my bladder not allowing me much more than an hour at a stretch. Reaching the partly closed door, I push it open quietly as I step inside. After placing the bowl on the nightstand, I look down at my sleeping son, him looking far too old and far too young at the same moment. With a sigh, I attempt to sit carefully on the mattress. At the movement, startled green eyes are suddenly open, the sight making me smile softly.

"It's alright. You're home now, Isan."

The slight panic ebbs away from his eyes, which then narrow in confusion. "You're huge."

"Thanks for pointing that out."

As if finally awake, he struggles against the sheets and soreness while sitting up. "No, that's not... I mean, you're..."

My smile widens slightly to show him I'm not offended in the least. "Only three weeks left."

His head snaps up from looking at my very pregnant stomach, Isan frowning as he does quick math in his head and figures out how long he has been missing. Nearly a month and half. Funny, felt so much longer to me. Slowly, his gaze lowers once more as he moves a hand closer to me. Taking that hand in mine, I rest it a little to the right side of the huge mound, the unborn child's favorite place to make her presence known. She seems to be sleeping for now, but I highly doubt that it will last for long. Eyelids half-closed, Isan retreats into his thoughts while rubbing his thumb with gentle strokes.

After a time of silence, I can't stop myself from asking, "Where were you?"

He doesn't react to the question, holding the same distant expression. "Don't know."

"You were injured."

"It wasn't him."

Before I can question the odd statement, my lovely daughter finally notices her brother and decides to kick in hello. Isan smiles warmly at the feel, then eventually removes his hand to lean back against the headboard. The smile fading, he looks up at me with somber eyes that reminds me too much of Seifer, the gaze filled with infinite trust in me.

"How did you handle being with Dad again, after all he did to you?"

"It wasn't him..." I frown at my words, the words Isan had just told me. "Seveyn did this to you."

The boy winces slightly. "He's possessed or something. Since he took me from the orphanage, I haven't felt his presence until he got me out of that place." He looks up into my eyes, and almost pleadingly he says, "It wasn't him that hurt me."

Ignoring my mind's attempt to reason out this information, I hold out an arm in a simple offering. Isan quickly accepts it, hugging me tightly while burying his face against my shoulder. Resting my arm lightly along his back, I try to think of something, anything that I can tell him to make his pain go away. But I know that it can't be that simple. How many months did I have dreams about Seifer torturing me, despite the truth I knew concerning the man who got me chocolate ice cream and radishes at early morning hours. It's unfair that another should have to feel this torment.

"I loved your father despite common sense. My need to be with him was stronger than my fear of what happened during the war, but it never erased the pain I had felt."

Isan laughs bitterly, holding me tighter. "There are no easy answers, are there?"

"Of course there are. Yes or no: do you want Seveyn?"

"... Yes."

"Then get him back."

"Just like you'd save Dad if he was ever taken again?"

I scoff. "If someone else wants him, they can keep him."

A truer laugh sounds at the words. "Thanks, Mom."

I let Isan hold me as long as he needs, the boy eventually pulling back to sit against the headboard again. Carefully I question him about what had happened, him not able to give much detail beyond the poison blurred memories. I don't think he realized how long he had truly been gone. The brief sessions with the sorcerer, though, interest me. Reminds me of the short tortures I had suffered under Seifer during the days in that prison.

"He's fighting for control."

Isan looks up at my comment, reasonably confused at my random statement.

"I could be wrong, but just as Ultimecia kept Seifer away from too much contact with me, this sorcerer may not be able to control Seveyn while in your presence."

"Then, you think it's like Ultimecia? Another sorcerer or sorceress from the future taking him over?"

Frowning without answer, I stand up from the bed and go to my room to retrieve my laptop and a forgotten disk. In all ways this sounds familiar to the past, one of magical abilities turning to a darker nature because of a strong sorceress. But something about this situation rings wrong. This sorcerer knows too much about what is happening around him. Ultimecia couldn't even retrieve the simple answer to her question of where Ellone had been hidden away, nor did she use our past with Matron against us. The only thing I can think of is that something had been done to the boy during his lab days. Perhaps a code phrase or time limit had occurred, triggering something hidden within the boy's mind. But surely I would have found something as obvious as that the first time I had examined the files...

I glance at the phone in my bedroom, realizing that I should call both my father and Esthar Garden despite the early morning hour. I'm not certain what to make of this unheard of army, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to have the necessary people on alert for such an event. After leaving messages with a brief overview of the situation and the comment to call me, I return to Isan's room with my laptop, as well as a large glass of water for the recovering boy. I find him speaking softly to the furry GF that apparently had waken to discover his master finally conscious. Carbuncle had never really recovered in strength since he was brought here by Rinoa, but now seeing the creature comfortable in Isan's lap, I can already feel the sudden increase of power in the GF. Not quite normal for the little one, but obviously stronger with his apparent depression soothed away by my son's careful hand.

After handing over the glass of water, I retake the chair I had used while watching over my son during the past couple of days. Placing the laptop on short dresser, I set to work at skimming through familiar files. Eventually Isan coaxes Carbuncle to return to his natural plane of existence, the boy then lying back down as he watches me silently, perhaps lost in his own thoughts.

Several files later, I hear the front door swing open and close carefully along with the rustling of bags. Glancing away from the screen, I tell Isan, "You might want to prepare yourself."

The boy sits up stiffly, the healing spells that Seveyn had used on him not able to remove soreness or exhaustion. "For?"

I only smirk in reply while sitting back in my chair.

From the hallway, a deep voice calls out, "Alright, princess. Got your tangerines and butterscotch sauce, though next time warn me when..." He stops with one step into the room, his attention clearly focused on our son.

"Hey, Dad."

One moment to the next, my poor tangerines are scattered along the floor with the squeeze bottle of butterscotch while Seifer takes the dark haired teen into a breath stealing hug. He mutters harshly to Isan, myself only catching the standard 'don't do that again' and 'couldn't find you anywhere' type phrases, of course with more crude terminology filling the gaps. This goes on for a good deal of time, and I find myself with a hand clutching my stretched out shirt, hoping Seifer can find a similar amount of love for a second child. Knowing the man, it's ridiculous for me to fear that he wouldn't, but it's hard to suppress such annoying worries.

Finally allowing the boy some air, Seifer pulls back and looks down at him. "Listen, I know I don't say it a lot, but... you know I love you, right?"

Soft green eyes widen before Isan smiles broadly with a chuckle. "Of course, Dad. Never doubted it."

That causes another hug, far gentler than the first. "Stupid kid. Scared the shit out of me. Where the hell were you, anyway?"

Not speaking myself, I listen as the story is retold and try to hear anything important that Isan had unintentionally left out earlier. The words are smoother than when he spoke with me, the muted green eyes occasionally glancing my way whenever he mentions the more severe sessions in which the sorcerer demanded his allegiance. A dangerous allegiance if it were to ever take place. It reminds me of Rinoa once saying that she would be powerless without me as her 'knight'. While I do nothing consciously, having that grounder enables the sorceress to use magic without it lashing back at her. However, I can only ground so much. Isan, on the other hand, could most likely handle far more, thus becoming desirable to this sorcerer aside from my son's barely tested link to the guardian forces.

Nearing the end of what he has already told me, I interrupt. "Why did you say that?"

"What, to not listen to the guy?"

I nod. "You assume they communicate even though the boy said he didn't know of this 'Ashur'."

He looks to his father, smirking lightly. "You're the ladies' man, right? What would you assume when the person you've been with for awhile starts asking questions out of nowhere? The standard ones like why you'd want to stay with her or when you're planning to dump her?"

"You think your lab rat had a little birdie whispering in his ear about how evil your intentions were?"

Isan frowns. "'Lab rat'? How'd you come up with that one?"

"Uh... forget I mentioned it."

After a suspicious glance at his father, he turns back to me. "Seveyn also had bad dreams all the time. Heck, don't think I remember a night when he hadn't dreamed about something. I'm guessing that they had their talks then."

And again that leads back to another sorcerer possessing the boy. If so, Isan won't have an easy time saving him. "Anything you make of this, Seifer?"

He eyes the screen of my laptop. "Didn't those files mention something?"

"Not that I've seen."

Isan glares at the both of us. "What the hell are these 'files' that you two keep talking about?"

"The files retrieved from your SeeD mission." After a pause, I go on to say, "I won't tell you everything, but Seveyn is not a natural sorcerer. Things were done to him that he has the right to never remember again."

At first bewildered by the information, he then closes his eyes and whispers, "The scars..."

Seifer abruptly snaps his fingers and points at the laptop. "That's it. The leash they were going to try." When I stare at him blankly, he continues. "Come on, you know Ultimecia wasn't stupid. Crazy, but not stupid. She would never give someone else power that could possibly top her own, unless she had a tight leash on that poor sap."

"And?"

With an annoyed sound, Seifer gets up from the bed, kicks a tangerine out of his path, and takes over the computer. "One of the latter entries, like five days before the final note, the head doc mentioned something about... here it is - 'If time permits, the leash and collar designed by Kaler will be tested by the end of the week.' Never mentions the damn things otherwise, though. And you know how these daily reports end rather abruptly around that time."

"You think whatever it was backfired on them?"

Seifer shrugs. "Fuck if I know, but it's something. Maybe..." He shivers slightly, then looks at me with narrowed eyes. "Tell me that's Rinoa."

Before I can question him, there's a spike of magical energy in the room that is caused by an opening portal in front of the bed. A shot is fired without warning, Isan falling to his side on the mattress just as a known figure steps from the dark hole with an odd gun in hand. Seifer reacts instantly to the threat, launching at the white-haired boy whether to harm or capture I can't tell. He barely gets close, a raised hand and muttered words dropping Seifer to the ground with a vague curse at cheap spells.

Shock helping to control my outward expression, I look into redden eyes that don't hold the same innocence I remember in the boy. He also holds himself differently, Seveyn always appearing one happy to hide in the background while this one obviously wants to be known and feared. Isan wasn't wrong - they are two different people. Just as Edea was never Ultimecia.

With a vicious sneer that doesn't fit his face, he asks snidely, "You won't attack?"

I continue to glare, not amused in the least at his unspoken comment about my defenseless state. If only I had thought to keep a small knife at hand, but of course I never imagined being left helpless and threatened like this.

Glancing around at his surroundings, he frowns slightly. "This isn't Esthar."

A-ah, but it would've been Esthar, the president's building even, if things had gone as per schedule. Instead I had convinced Seifer to let me stay just a few days longer in case Isan would look for us here. Hell, Seifer stumbled across the unconscious boy just as he was placing some bags in the Roc for our trip to Esthar. I should've guessed that Isan was being used as a type of homing device for the sorcerer, just as Rinoa needs me to transport to somewhere she is unfamiliar with.

"You were using Seveyn."

He focuses on me again, his amusement clear. "Of course. What else would I need him for except to fool trusting idiots?"

And yet there's something beyond that arrogance. It took him two days to come here, certainly much longer than necessary. I wonder if the boy is being more difficult than this sorcerer cares for.

Isan groans from the bed, pulling something from his throat and weakly throwing it to the floor. Looking at the fallen dart, I curse silently at the realization that he has to suffer through this poisoning once again, his calls blocked from the guardians that serve him. Returning my gaze to the sorcerer, I notice the disgust he holds for my son. Or perhaps it's merely masked fear he holds for the one that strengthens the true owner of that body.

"Get up, Knight. Carry this worthless thing through the portal," he says with a kick to Seifer.

Abruptly the armrest of my chair creaks before shattering in my unconsciously tightened hold, the sound causing both youths to stare at me - Isan looking with hope while the sorcerer gazes with amusement.

"You know that you can't do anything against me. Not with your family helpless like this. But perhaps," he says while taking a few steps closer, "our fragile mother-to-be deserves some rest."

I try to fight the darkness, afraid that if I gave in now, I may wake to find Seifer and Isan dead. But the pull of the sleep spell is too strong, my last thought a curse at Seifer for starting that damn 'no sharp objects near Squally-boy' rule in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

[Seveyn]

I walk forward, no other direction appearing better than the other in this vacant world. A hand clutched at my upper arm, I use the pain to focus on, to barely keep myself from breaking down as I force myself to continue moving.

I betrayed Isan. I'd never do so intentionally, but by setting him free as Ashur had planned, I placed Sir Leonhart and Almasy into his hands with barely any effort spent. At least his grandfather is alive and safe, chance alone keeping Isan away from the Esthar capital. I can only imagine the damage my other could have caused if he had been able to simply enter the presidential building. No, that's not true. I've vaguely seen what Ashur had planned to accomplish within the seemingly secure walls. Thank Hyne that it didn't happen.

Looking up into the blackened sky, I scold myself for being so weak, so useless while Isan and his family are threatened by my own hand. It sickens me that I can easily surrender to the control of someone who shouldn't even exist. When thinking back about the past I can remember, there are too many holes, full days of missing time that I would brush off as nothing important. It's ridiculous that I wouldn't be frightened or at least worried about lost days like that, but there was always something else to divert my attention, something to explain those blanks in my memory.

Then Isan entered my life. It's not only due to his resistance that Ashur despises him, but because Isan stole control over me. The first time we met, I was simply curious about my savior. Afterwards I had found plenty of information about him and his family, using those facts to make assumptions about the star student of Esthar Garden. A foolish crush was quickly beaten down into nothing by assuming him to be an arrogant soldier like most of those training to become SeeD. But then I heard his voice for a second time. It vibrated throughout my body, making me tense in momentary fear when I realized that all the information I had learned about the youth meant nothing in comparison to the simple presence he emits. When I had faced him, I knew I was lost. He had smiled warmly before motioning me with an overly polite gesture to exit the Headmaster's office before him, and for no reason whatsoever, I felt safe for the first time in my life.

Blinking away memories, I realize that I had stopped walking at some point. I stare down into swirling mist, momentarily entranced by the wisps that brush against me. Am I this pathetic now, to simply stand here while I know Isan is suffering within my reach? I don't deserve him. No one deserves him, but...

_No matter what he says, know that I'll save you. And know that I do love you._

I had believed him, whatever Ashur told me about Isan. That he only wanted to toy with someone who appeared so innocent. He only wanted to play around with his latest of numerous admirers. He only wanted to fuck a virgin. There was no reason for Isan to want me when he could have so many others that were better, and yet... I shouldn't be so happy about something that damned him, creating the bond of sorcerer and knight between us. And now he belongs to Ashur.

 _Seveyn, you_ are _stronger than him._

Clutching my arm tighter, I try to find it within me to believe those words. Isan is the strong one, unafraid to face anything that threatens him or those he cares about. I can't compare to that. But, I also don't want to prove Isan wrong about something, not when he clearly believes in it so thoroughly. If he holds such faith in my power, perhaps I can find strength through that.

A flash of light in the corner of my eye catches my attention, scattering my thoughts. Slowly I turn to the right, my eyes widening at the sight of a dark shape just barely standing out from the gray horizon. It wasn't there before. It couldn't have been. I would have noticed it while looking for something, anything in this dead world. Hesitantly I take my first step forward, the warning that I'm not allowed near the mirror ringing in my ears. But I don't stop walking in that direction despite the feeling of dread.

In the silence of nothingness, I hear myself whisper, "Help me, Isan."

* * *

 

[Seifer]

My body is completely strained as I hold myself still, knowing that movement is pointless given the collar and shackle that would restrict me from reaching Squall anyway. Across our cage, the sorcerer doesn't dare to touch the silent brunet while some spell is cast. Squall stands almost casually, a forced stance by the look of painfully clutched fists that hang to his sides. Like the few times before, this sorcerer doesn't seem intent on hurting us just yet, only wanting our cooperation as he calls it. Never in my lifetime did I imagine that I'd become some kind of leash to control my own son. Knowing the stupid kid, he'd do anything to protect us.

In time, Squall relaxes ever so slightly, and the sorcerer opens his eyes with the spell complete. Those dark red eyes shift to look at me and he smiles smugly with the confidence of someone standing behind thick bars for protection. Turning sharply, the sorcerer leaves without a word, the door sealing tightly behind him. I wonder if we should be honored by all of this security that imprisons two unarmed men. Fuck, they even had the gall to strip us of anything on our bodies.

There's a quiet sigh before Squall turns and walks awkwardly with his extra load. Despite the given situation, I can't help but to smile softly at the sight of him like this. Over seventeen years we've been together without break, almost twenty since our first night, and yet I still find myself in awe of his stoic beauty. Grey-blue eyes focus briefly on the steal collar encircling my throat before he holds out a hand such that I can help him sit down. Resting back against my body, he allows me the simple pleasure of stroking his pregnant stomach.

"Are you okay?"

He nods slightly.

"You don't have to lie, you know. I saw that it was hurting you somehow."

"It's not the spell. He's using the magic wrong."

"How's that?"

Sighing, Squall places a hand over mine. "That day at the orphanage, it was Seveyn who told me about us having a daughter. During the session, I let him touch me and I was instantly overwhelmed by this sensation... something like a calming breeze. I think it was his magic looking through me. But the spell he cast just now felt different. Like claws scratching me."

"So he _is_ torturing you," I growl out.

"No. It's nothing that strong."

"Then why the fuck is he doing this?"

He shrugs, pressing further back into me. "He's going to kill her first."

I don't question the statement, already coming to the same conclusion a day or so ago while Squall slept in my arms. The bastard parasite is being smart about this. Isan has to be doubly careful about what he does in fear of our lives. Meanwhile, Squall is left relatively helpless in his current state, and I'd never move if it would endanger him. There's no reason to keep a newborn child alive once she has to be born, certainly if she ends up having sorceress-like powers that could one day threaten this sorcerer. He'd kill her first as a lesson to the rest of us, but that's of course assuming we won't get out of here.

"Squall. Will you marry me?"

He twists sharply in my hold, him just barely able to glare at me from the awkward position. " _What?_ "

Smiling with my best persuasive smirk, I repeat, "Will you marry me?"

Stormy eyes narrow further. "Are you _insane_?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Unless you don't think you can marry a madman."

He stares at me incredulously for a time longer before he suddenly relaxes in my hold. "You're trying to distract me."

Damn, I hate it when he catches on too fast. "Nah, I just realized the great opportunity here - you can't run away when I start begging."

Sighing, Squall turns back around to rest against me. "Why are you so determined about this? It's pointless."

"Is that what you think? That marriage between us would be meaningless?"

He huffs. "Hyne, I'm the pregnant one here. Stop taking my words so damn literally."

Truthfully, I don't know why this is so important to me when I had barely spared a thought about marriage over the past two decades. Squall was right about my state of mind directly after the sorceress war, a time when I was ready to leave the second he no longer wanted me. And I truly believed that at any moment he would suddenly see how worthless I was. No clue when I stopped believing that. Hell, I think I still held my doubts until Squall made his foolish pledge to save me if a sorceress ever took control of me a second time. Young Isan repeating that promise sealed it - I was stuck with a family that wasn't going to let me go.

I rest my head on his shoulder. "Can't you just take this as me marking my claim on you? I'm tired of all of those bitches glancing at your hand and doing a sultry smile once they don't see a ring there."

"Who does that?"

"And your fucking obliviousness certainly doesn't help any."

"You're being possessive."

"Damn right I am. But if you're implying that I'm seeing things, just ask Selphie or Rinoa. Hell, even Zell would back me up on this one."

It's quiet for a time before he mumbles out, "Fine."

I swear my heart stops in shock. "What?"

"I said, 'fine'. If you want this, we'll do it. But with a condition."

"Oh? And dare I ask what the condition is?"

"For the wedding and honeymoon, you're the bride."

I laugh at his smug tone. "And you think that'll stop me? Believe it or not, Squally-boy, I've already planned the wedding that way."

Eyes wide, he looks back at me. "You... you've already started planning?"

"Fuck yeah. Think I'd give you a chance to back out of this? I've been ready to marry you within 24-hours after your okay. Hope you don't mind, but I figured a white tux would work just as well as a dress. While you would be stunning in a bridal outfit, I'd just give people nightmares."

"Wait. You've already planned out the wedding that I said I didn't want."

"Y'know, you actually haven't said 'no'. Until this point, you kept avoiding a real answer. So I figured you were waiting for me to say something right about why we should get married. Then I figured you're sick of being treated like a girl because of your mother status, so you'd probably kick and scream before being considered the bride. I certainly don't mind playing the blushing bride, just as long as I get to show the world who you belong to."

"You're serious..."

Smirking, I lean in to lightly kiss the corner of his mouth. "Marry me."

"Asshole," he whispers, and I pull back to see tears trailing down his face. He shifts his sitting position so that he can comfortably press his face against my neck, hiding the tears that disgust him to no end. "I want to go home."

Hearing the child-like request from Squall nearly breaks me. "We will. Then our kitten will be brought into this world, and we'll have sleepless nights, stinking diapers, and no sex for weeks. Don't know about you, but I'm certainly excited."

Squall doesn't take the bait to rant about the hell that is caring for a newborn, him only pressing closer to me. Realistic idiot, too afraid to hope for the best in the world. Knowing that it'd be impossible to convince him otherwise, I simply continue to rub his swollen belly in the attempt to coax him to sleep. In time he mutters something angrily with the realization that he's too relaxed, but I can feel it's past the point of no return for him. Once his breaths even out into a familiar cadence, I look up at the ceiling as my mask of confidence finally slips. Holding back the urge to scream out in frustration, I silently demand Hyne to get us the fuck out of here.

* * *

 

[Isan]

It's only pain for several long moments, and even once that ends abruptly, I can't seem to focus on my thoughts properly. I'm sorely tempted to mention that there are better ways to wake a person, but I know better and keep my mouth shut. Let's just say that I'm not in the mood to hear about the different ways my parents can be tortured for my viewing pleasure. At least nothing has happened yet, though I should be more realistic and admit to myself that they could already be dead.

"Roll over."

Sluggishly I follow the command, my arms instantly bound to the wall by magic once I make it to my back. Can I begin to rant about how tired I am getting of this?

"Good boy," he praises as one would to any obedient dog.

Haziness of my vision eventually clears and I focus on the sorcerer as he pulls out something from the typical white, high collared outfit he wears. With disgust he looks at the revealed vial of red liquid, and then he glares at me as if I've committed some great offense to him. It only takes a few steps before he towers over me, and with the sound of the vial being uncorked, I have a spare second to panic about what he may be planning before the crimson liquid is poured carelessly over the chest and stomach of my unclothed body. Tense with the expectation of searing pain, I cautiously reopen my eyes when I feel nothing except wetness.

The sorcerer laughs humorlessly. "And this is why you are so pathetic, afraid of meaningless pain. It's shameful to call you my knight."

With widened eyes, I watch as the fluid seeps into my skin, but does nothing else that I can feel. Not yet, at least. The sound of a zipper makes me look up at the sorcerer who attempts to casually remove his pants, but he's obviously tense with fury. My mind muddled from poison and previous pain, I instinctively shift away from the white-haired man. The sensation of light friction against my skin due to the mattress makes me gasp loudly, but not from pain for once. Sweet Hyne, I actually wish that it was pain flooding through me.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks while dropping his shirt to the ground.

I stare up at the naked man, confused by the sight of him both aroused and yet furious. "Wha, what is this?"

Sneering, he moves to straddle me and lowers to kneel above my body. "While you'll serve your purpose for now, you are ultimately worthless to me. I need a true knight to better suit my powers."

"What--" I'm silenced easily by the touch of soft fingers stroking my chest, a moan pulled from deep within me.

"I could have bred your parents, but they wasted all their decent energy on you. So that leaves us, but unfortunately the drug that keeps you inline wouldn't be very healthy for a baby."

"No..." but it comes out like a groan of pleasure.

"The spell within your mother was more complex than I thought, and of course that little death element had to be fixed, but it seems to be working just lovely." He grips my hair in what should be a painful manner, but I'm too far lost in the need to be touched. "It works too well, if you ask me. It's revolting, but I actually want your dick within me. Enjoy this as a last time, Knight."

"I'm not..."

He laughs overly loud at my denial. "Oh, but you are. You've handed over your soul to this body and you'll eventually obey my every word." Leaning down, he mockingly whispers into my ear as a lover would. "One day soon, you will even kill those knights to earn my praise."

I struggle against my bonds then, but the flash of rage is quickly suppressed by intense, aching pleasure that makes me instead thrust up against the body I'm so familiar with. I don't want this. Hyne save me, I don't want it like this. With eyes closed tightly, I try in vain to reach out for the guardian forces, calling to them for any kind of help. Unable to sense them through the block, I turn my silent pleas to Seveyn in both a demand for him to wake and a request for forgiveness.

"No reason to delay this any further."

* * *

 

[Seveyn]

I beat my fist one last time against the dark glass, but still nothing appears. Taking a couple steps backward, I drop to my knees and hug my midsection to block out some of the pain I feel. No, not pain really, but an overwhelming feel of wrongness. It had vaguely started when I was halfway to the mirror and grew worse with every step closer. I thought it was my own nervousness making me feel this way, but even the scenery around me has changed since that point, a vague coloring of blue added to the mist and horizon.

Suddenly a rush of emotion floods through me, making my breath stall. Isan? He... he's afraid? There's confusion, anger, and so many other sensations that I can feel, but the fear hinted with panic overlays it all. Please don't tell me something is happening to his parents. He doesn't care when he is tortured himself, knowing he can handle the physical pain, but to have someone else suffer because of him, to get to him...

My body goes taunt at a new feel, familiar and yet different as it draws a gasp from me. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't do this. But then it's followed by the vague, emptying feel before a deeper thrust of sensation drives into me. Pulling thoughts from the haze of confusion and pleasure, I remind myself about the horror that I can still sense through our bond. This isn't right. I look into the black depth of the mirror, absolute disgust overwhelming me. He stole my body, my life, and my knight, and now he has the gall to take this from me, too?

"I'm tired of this!" I yell out with burst of a wind spell, but the mirror doesn't even shudder at the attack.

I try several more times, once for every burst of bliss that runs throughout my body, but it does nothing productive, especially with my ability to concentrate growing exceedingly difficult. Tears of frustration streak down my face, but I don't care anymore to hold up a front of strength. Panting from both ecstasy and exertion, I glare at the black glass while trying to clear my mind enough for a stronger attack.

A glimmer of red steals my attention, and I look to the side stunned as something approaches me with cautious steps. A thick tail waving above its small body, Carbuncle stops a short distance away as dark eyes stare at me without clear intent.

I shake my head slowly. "You shouldn't be here. You have to save Isan."

He cocks his head curiously, large ears twitching faintly.

"Please, go to him. I'm not the one--" A hard spike of pleasure drives my breath away. Eyes closed tightly such that even more tears are squeezed out, I wonder just how long they were going to continue torturing me like this.

Cool softness makes me jump in surprise, and I look down as Carbuncle nudges at my arms that encircle my waist. I want to knock him away, to scream at the GF to save Isan from me, but instead I end up helping the creature onto my lap and hold him lightly. Isan had once mentioned that having the small guardian near always made him feel protected from world, that he faintly remembers holding on 'Carby' as a child to feel safe after dreams of sorceresses and monsters. I found the idea amusing, nothing to take too seriously, but now with the creature in my hold, I understand fully what Isan could only vaguely describe. The power he radiates is soothing in a silent promise of protection.

Without warning, energy bursts from the guardian, the unexpected surge momentarily overwhelming me. When my vision refocuses, I look up to find us surrounded by a thick defensive shield. I almost foolishly question Carbuncle as to why we would even need protection in this empty world, but at the sound of cracking, I look quickly to the mirror and my eyes widen at the sight of splintering glass. The dark object continues to stand rigid, however, almost refusing to be destroyed.

The darken mirror instantly clears, the blue-eyed man glaring at me from beyond the glass. "What do you think you're doing?!"

I glance down at Carbuncle, the creature pawing at my shirt with an odd look to his eyes. When I place a hand to his head, I'm briefly surprised by a faint drawing sensation. Staring into the black eyes, understanding is slow to come given my muddled state of mind, but amazingly I manage to smile faintly to show my agreement.

"Don't do this, you idiot," Ashur hisses with threat. "Would you really kill us both?"

Granted, that possibility had never crossed my mind and makes me hesitate for a few seconds, but then suddenly it just doesn't matter to survive. Not if I can't protect Isan. I relax the hold on my power, Carbuncle pulling it into himself and releasing it in a whirlwind of energy that crashes against the previous barrier. The dark object shakes and its glass splinters more at the surge of power, Ashur's image lost behind webs of cracks. After a moment of odd silence, the mirror falls backward in ridiculously slow motion, and once barely touching the unseen ground, it instantly shatters into tiny pieces of black that seem to melt and evaporate to combine with the ever-present mist.

And then there was only pain.

* * *

 

[Isan]

I'm going to puke at any moment, that's for certain. In my mind I know this is wrong, that I should hate the feel of this controlled body touching my own, but I can't drive away the potion driven lust. It doesn't help that since the moment he impaled himself on my length, the sorcerer hasn't spoken a word. His body obviously craving a sexual touch as well, he eventually relaxed into the motions of fucking himself on me. Panting quietly with white hair flowing around his pale body, he was simply Seveyn to my messed mind. The odd slick warmth encircling my harden flesh couldn't even continue to remind me that this wasn't my angel, that this isn't love or even sex, but something worse and sickening. With my mind and body divided on what was truth, on what I wanted, I know I'm going to lose it at any moment.

Abruptly Seveyn rams down on me, screaming in agony as hands reach up to claw the back of his neck. Beyond stunned and confuse, I can only stare for precious seconds before I instinctively reach up to grab his arms and stop the frantic movements. Only when I pull his hands to my chest and glance at fingernails redden with blood, do I realize that I shouldn't be able to move. But that thought disappears when the white haired man leans against me.

"Get it out, get it out, get it out..." he says hoarsely, the panic he feels easily transferring to me.

"Get what out, Seveyn. What should I do?"

He doesn't respond, only repeating the same three words with occasional sobs and attempts to escape my grip.

I carefully push him back just enough remove myself from him, and ignoring the white fluid, I force him to lie down on his stomach. Brushing away the lengthy hair, I inhale sharply at the sight of his neck. Once pale flesh is angry red with fringes of black, his skin blistering in a boiling type of effect. Assuming that Seveyn is right about something needing to be taken out, I look frantically around the room for anything to cut into flesh, but they've been too careful with me to not leave anything that was potentially sharp. Glancing over the white clothing, I know that the arrogant sorcerer won't want anything as simple as a knife to defend himself. But then I look at the shirt again, recognizing the slight bulge as the vial from before. A glass vial.

Breaking the glass to form a decently sized shard, I turn back to Seveyn and pull away the hand that had started to claw again at his skin. Willing my hand to not shake, I press the glass against redden skin, the cut causing renewed screams from my angel. I try to block out those sounds as I probe fingers into the wounding, nearing panic until I come across something that burns my fingertips. Not bothering to analyze what further damage I could cause, I grip onto the object and pull sharply. It comes out easier than I thought it would as I reel back slightly. Not even looking at the object as I drop it to the ground behind me, I place a limp hand onto the bleeding area, covering it with mine.

"Seveyn, you have to heal yourself. I can't..." It's then I notice how quiet he suddenly was, his face too relaxed as if in sleep. " **Seveyn!** Heal yourself, damn it!" When he still doesn't respond, I bend down to whisper harshly into his ear, "Don't you dare do this martyr shit. If you think this makes me any happier, then you're fucking wrong. I want you and I'll have you, so heal yourself this instant."

I don't notice my strong grip on his hand, and therefore his injury, until the pale face flinches faintly. But not until the rush of healing energy starts to flow from his hand, do I dare a relief filled sigh. My strength completely exhausted, I move to lie down next to the lithe form and then wince at the return feel of overly sensitized skin, my panic of before probably drowning out any other sensation. Lying as still as I can, I try to block out the potion created lust and will a returning erection away. Hyne, I don't need Seveyn to see me like this.

Just when I feel like I have everything back under control, I find myself staring into deep pools of red flecked by bright purple. I can't stop the groan with renewed arousal. "Before you say or do anything, _please_ , cast esuna or something to get this shit out of my system."

His eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't speak when moving his hand out of my hold and placing it with painful tenderness against my cheek. The cool breeze of his magic flows throughout me, blowing away the constant fog that has been in my mind for too long. Sighing in the ecstasy of clear thoughts and a refreshed body, I move my hand to his waist and pull myself just a little closer to him before closing my eyes in a moment of peace.

"I'm sorry," he whispers out and attempts to say more, but the words seem trapped in his throat.

"He was never you."

"He is now."

I open my eyes at that, unable to hide curiosity and fear at the words.

"His memories, his plans... It's all a part of me, now."

The uncertainty in his voice makes me smile vaguely. "And will you follow through with those plans?"

" _No_ ," he says in horror. "Some of it... But that's not the point. He's within me and I don't think I can get rid of him."

"Seveyn, my angel, that is the point. Maybe you have his thoughts trapped in you, but your conscience would never let you follow his path."

He pouts slightly, perhaps thinking that I'm not taking him seriously, but I'm too tired to convince him about the difference between holding knowledge and abusing that same knowledge. Stiffly I sit up and Seveyn follows my lead, wincing before he places a hand against his stomach. Redden eyes widen before he looks at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry," I say softly. "I tried not to. I swear I didn't--"

He presses fingertips of his other hand against my mouth. "I know. I think... I think we have more important things to worry about. Your parents first. And Esthar is in danger. This can wait."

By the growing firmness of voice, I smile in quiet awe of the way he can transform right in front of me, now showing the strength that I easily sense within him. And at this moment when I feel about ready to fall apart at a wrong word, it's a relief to be able to depend on his lead. Pulling his hand away from my mouth, I kiss softly at the underside of his wrist. Seveyn smiles faintly at the action before moving to stand.

As he starts dressing in the scattered clothing, he tells me, "There's a guard just down the hall that I can take care of and then I'll bring you back his clothing."

I stretch as I stand. "What, think I'd attract too much attention like this?"

Eyeing my bare body, he frowns. "Yes."

For the first time in too long I laugh out loud, never before hearing such a possessive tone from my angel. His scowls deepens as he bends down to retrieve the wrinkled shirt and puts it on rather tersely before leaving my cell with ease. The second the door closes, my amusement dies as I lean heavily against a white wall and stare down at my raised wrists of burnt and scarred flesh. Shit. These aren't going to go away anytime soon.

* * *

 

[Seifer]

At the familiar whisper of the door opening, I clutch Squall closer to me while glaring at the entrance of the sorcerer. He stops in his normal spot in front of the thick bars, the youth looking a bit more ruffled than when we saw him last. Hn, I hope Isan was giving him hell. Then a darkly clad soldier quickly steps up from behind him, his face downcast until the door closes tightly behind the two of them.

The hat is quickly removed when the soldier looks up at us. "Shit, what's wrong with Mom?"

"Isan?"

The kid flashes a quick smile in reply, but it disappears when green eyes settle onto his mother again. "Seveyn, I thought you said he didn't hurt him."

Hearing the unhidden worry in the young voice drives anyway away doubts I could hold about my son being controlled by his sorcerer. However, glancing back at the white-haired boy, I'm not too certain about how far I can trust this kid, not when he's betrayed Isan twice. Nothing personal to him, but I may have to rip out his throat the next time he gets within reach.

"Fucking Hyne, Seifer! I'm not a squeeze toy."

I loosen my hold at the growled tone and look down into stormy eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" he repeats back in a very uncharacteristically whiny voice. "Next time, you get pregnant. And it better be fucking twins before you even _think_ you've made this up to me." He groans quietly and grasps onto my arm such that fingernails dig into skin.

"What's wrong?" Isan foolishly asks from beyond the thick bars.

"Your sister is being too damn impatient, just like your bastard father." Squall looks over to glare at his son. "And why the **hell** are we still in this fucking cage?!"

The cub winces at the unusual display of rage, then looks to his sorcerer. "How do we get these bars up?"

The kid shakes his head. "They're fixed to the floor and don't move. You know how your parents were teleported in, and now there are wards preventing such magic from being used. He didn't want Rinoa intruding."

"Shit, and here I thought I was paranoid," I mutter. "So how do we get out of here?"

"I can..." He pauses, reddish eyes looking at me oddly. "You got out of your collar."

I tense at the statement, still uncertain about this kid and his state of mind. But it's curious that he'd notice any subtle difference from what I had done days ago, while his other half hadn't mentioned a word. Even though everything had been stripped from us, no one would think to scan a person's body for signs of strong plastic that could be used in lock picking. Only paranoid idiots like myself would think or do such a thing, or so Squall says. Though the collar is still fitted around my neck, the lock mechanics are beyond repair, just barely holding together and waiting for me to breakout at the best moment. But considering this news about the bars, it would've taken much more planning before I could have figured a way out here.

The white-haired boy smiles vaguely. "Ashur underestimated you," he states before raising a hand. The long hair floats slightly before a wind attack arches outward and crashes against apparently very solid metal with a ringing clang. It takes several of such attacks with focused aim before numerous bars fall loudly to the ground.

"Seifer..."

Grinning, I look down when hearing the cautious call of my name, but sarcastic remarks are held back at the sight of wide eyes. Suddenly there is a feel of wetness, and I move my foot quickly while staring at the puddle forming on the floor. Right. Got to be supportive for the guy with a pressurized bladder, but what the hell am I supposed to say?

"Look for me," he orders sharply.

"Uh, what?"

"Damn it, Seifer. You know what should be down there, so fucking look!"

I glance up and notice Isan frozen in place while stepping through the formed hole, his eyes meeting mine in mutual confusion. He then clears his throat, purposely turning his back on us to look in the lab rat's direction. Sighing, I open the broken latch of my collar to remove the restraint before I slide around Squall. After helping him lean back somewhat comfortably against the wall, I dare venture downward. He bends his legs closer to his body while it takes me several seconds until I figure out what exactly I should be looking for.

"Holy fucking..." Heh, this is the first time I've actually been able to see this part of my lover, aside from the two times of exquisite sex. But the sound of a thump draws my attention and I look up at Squall to watch him hit the back of his head against the wall. I quickly move my hand to block further damage, but get squished fingers for my effort. "Shit, what do you think you're doing?"

His glare turns deadly. "I want a bed, I want drugs, I want a fucking C-section. I do **not** want to give birth like some woman!"

"Well, considering the equipment is there and they do say natural is bes--" My airflow is suddenly cut off by the irate mother-to-be.

"What didn't you understand, _lover_? I. Am. NOT. Doing it this way."

"Excuse me," starts a soft voice, "but we had best hurry if that's the case. I can't use space magic except when deeper within the base."

"There's no other way to escape without magic?" Squall asks, worry hinting the sharp tone.

"There is, but the upper levels hold tight security that could become problem, and considering we are currently in the middle of some desert, it would take too long to drive to a city that could help you."

The hold on my throat tightens before abruptly releasing. "Then we stay."

Coughing, I managed an annoyed, "What?"

"We're staying, and stop making me repeat myself."

"Shit, I was only kidding about the natural birth crap. We have to get you to a doctor no matter how this happens."

"... ..."

"Come on, Squall. Who here is going to be able to help deliver the baby?"

Oddly, he looks upward and focuses on the sorcerer. When I notice Isan also glancing at the boy, I ask, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

The kid pales slightly. "I only helped once. And not even really helped, but watched Edea aid in the delivery."

"Now wait a fucking second here. You're going to let _him_ touch our daughter?"

"It's okay, Dad. We took out the device that was controlling him."

I continue to glare at the sorcerer. "Who said there was only one?"

Isan stiffens at the question, never thinking that there could be additional worries beyond the obvious. "But why more than one? Wouldn't they conflict?"

I snort at the sense of that, but I'm not ready to trust this lab rat just yet.

Then Squall grabs onto a defenseless ear and pulls me in close to whisper harshly. "I don't have time for this shit. I trust him and leave it at that. Understood?" Before I can answer, he releases his hold and bends forward with a low groan.

"Fine. But I still don't get why you're being stubborn about staying."

He glares up with icy eyes, but doesn't respond while trying to handle the contraction.

Suddenly the kid is kneeling in front of spread legs, his hands daring to touch the swollen stomach without permission. A warning growl dies in my throat when I feel Squall relax completely as he leans against me, his breaths coming with less strain than before. He moans more in relief than pain, blindly reaching out for my hand. Clutching it tightly, I then wrap my free arm around his shoulders in hopefully more comfortable support than the bare wall.

Redden eyes focused on Squall, the kid speaks softly. "I won't do this for long, but try to calm your breaths and then I'll need you to deal with the contractions on your own. Eventually you should feel the need to push. Go with that urge at the height of the contractions. Sorry, but I really don't know anything else."

Squall nods and takes a few deep breaths before saying, "I'm okay."

The brunet instantly tenses with renewed pain, but amazingly keeps a forced steady rhythm of breaths throughout the contraction. Some seconds later, he relaxes slightly in my hold and turns his face against my chest. While I'm focused on Squall, the sorcerer turns briefly to Isan and orders out some directions to a storage room down the hallway. Though at first hesitant to leave, the cub then nods and refits his dark hat before exiting the cell room.

Once the door closes, I growl out, "If you're playing us for fools, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The lab rat meets my narrowed gaze, his pale lips forming an oddly relieved smile before his focus returns to Squall when the brunet groans through another contraction. Feeling completely useless, I kiss the increasingly sweaty forehead and whisper minor comforts in the attempt to help him through the pain.

* * *

 

[Isan]

On the list of things a son really doesn't want to see, his mother giving birth to a second child must rank high up there, and having a male mother certainly doesn't help any. Though to be totally truthful, I couldn't bring myself to watch. It was a blessing for Seveyn to send me out in search of clothing for my parents and fresh towels. Shortly after I had returned, Mom reached the cliché pushing point of pregnancy, Dad only managing a couple encouraging 'come on, keep pushing' type statements before his manhood was seriously threatened if he ever did it again.

Even then I was more focused on Seveyn, utterly amazed that he could be so calm throughout this situation. As he had said, there was only one time in our months at the orphanage when Edea was needed as a midwife, and it was by chance that Seveyn had tagged along. But thinking about back then, it was shortly after that day when he had decided to specialize in healing arts aside from his general sorcery lessons. I wonder if that event had affected him more than he ever told me.

"She's nearly here. Take a few deep breaths before pushing once more."

Mom nods sharply while following the order, then abruptly groans in a renewed effort of pushing.

There's an odd, slick noise as Seveyn handles the coming baby, myself using his body to block out the sight. Mom half exhales, half laughs in relief while Seveyn moves quickly to clean and wrap the newborn. For several heart stopping seconds, there's no sound aside from panting breaths. And then suddenly the whole room seems full of the irritated cry of the young girl. Almost ridiculously, that makes Mom laugh even more as he looks over with such an exhausted expression.

"Isan, hold her for me."

With wide eyes, I move to kneel next to Seveyn and cautiously take the bundle of towels and child from him. Nervousness evaporates once I look at my reddish-purple faced sister, old lessons from Edea about holding a baby quickly taking over my mindset. I gently rub the body through the cloth, trying to keep the little one warm and soothed.

"Squall," Seveyn starts awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable using the man's first name, but Mom had already lashed out at him for the one 'Sir Leonhart' spoken during the delivery. "It's not quite over yet. Use this time to regain your breath, but then there'll be more pushing for the afterbirth."

Mom growls out something unintelligible, which is probably for the best given the way Dad winces.

Again I happily take advantage of distraction and focus on calming my little sister instead of witnessing what else had to be pushed out from my mother. In short time, a new string of curses begin, but at least it seems to last much shorter this time. While Mom clutches Dad's throat and hisses out promises about what he'll do to the blond if he even thinks about a third child, Seveyn carefully wraps the cord and placenta in fresh towels before holding the load to me.

"We have nothing to cut the cord properly. It'll have to wait until we're out of here."

Dumbly I take the extra load and try vainly to not think about what the stuff looked like.

"Sir Almasy, if you could carry Squall, I'll lead us to where we can safely teleport."

Now dressed in the same dark outfit as myself, Dad nods his agreement before wrapping Mom tightly in a blanket, the smaller man clearly upset at being treated like a child, but he's too tired to resist.

It must have been an odd sight to see our group traveling down the hallway, but Seveyn walked with a forceful presence that warned no one to question his presence or company. Smirking faintly, I realize that the blood on his otherwise pure white outfit must be nicely adding to the effect. We walk deep into the maze of hallways, nervousness held back by my faith in Seveyn. Though I will admit to casting a quick scan over the person in search of metal once Dad had mentioned the possibility of other control mechanisms. Finding none, I knew for certain that I had my angel back.

Seveyn slows to a stop, then turns to face me as he reaches out a hand to my cheek. "I don't remember the place well. Think of your parents' home."

Eyes closed, I envision the vacation home where my first years of life were spent, and then only brief visits with Granddad and Uncle Kiros. Almost instantly I feel a breeze of the opening portal, Seveyn not pulling away from me when he tells my parents to step through. After I hear my father follow the order, I'm surprised by the soft press of lips. I open my eyes to look into dark red that stare at me pleadingly.

"Everything will be fine."

He manages a weak smile at my words, then pulls lightly at my arm to drag me through the dark portal with him.

Unlike the one time before, I somehow keep my footing despite the nauseating step through the rip in space. The infant in my arms begins to wail with refreshed power, giving her opinion on how much she cared for the magical trip. Automatically rocking and shushing the newborn, it takes a few moments before my eyes adjust to the sudden shift in lighting.

"Isan."

At the whispered voice, I look to the side and smile. "Hey, Granddad. What are you doing here?"

For a second there he looks about ready to pounce me, but his expression changes quickly as he eyes the whining bundle in my hold. Dark green eyes grow moist as he smiles tightly. "Thank Hyne, my grandchildren are safe. I've never been so afraid... Can I hold my granddaughter?"

I carefully hand over the double bundle, pausing only briefly before looking around the room for my parents. Just when I'm about to ask about them, Dad appears from the back hallway.

"Squall is resting for now, and you kids should do the same unless you want some food first."

I glance at Seveyn, then look back at my father. "Esthar is still in danger. We have to warn people--"

Granddad sighs loudly while sitting on a worn couch. "The capital has been under attack since this morning. The shields are holding for now."

"Then we have to go there before the shields collapse. Mom and Granddad are safe here, and if I borrow the Runner, I can be in Esthar within hours."

With three long strides, Dad approaches me such that we're practically face to face. "You aren't going anywhere. Not just yet."

"But--"

"Don't be an idiot. Do you really think you'll do any good in this state? Get some food and sleep, and then we'll talk about you running into a battle zone."

"But that Garden is my home."

Green eyes narrow coolly. "And you're the only one who thinks so? There's a whole fucking Garden filled with soldiers, and you think they can't handle themselves?"

I return his glare. "That's not what I mean."

The stare down continues for several moments before Dad sighs and wraps an arm around my shoulders to pull me in close. "Just listen to your old man, would ya? Give your mother a chance to recover and see you safe one more time before you try to get yourself killed."

Returning the hug, I try not to smile at him for hiding behind Mom as an excuse. "Fine then, but there better be brownies in the freezer. I'm starved."

He laughs weakly. "As if I'd survive a day with your pregnant mother if my patented brownies weren't on hand." He continues to hold me for a time longer before abruptly stepping away. "Get a shower while you have the spare time. You stink, kid. Can't believe I let you touch my kitten smelling like that."

I can't stop my pleased smile as I watch him 'rescue' my sister from Granddad's hold, the proud father carrying her to the back bathroom closest to the nursery. As I glance to the side, my smile fades at the unreadable expression Seveyn maintains as he tightly crosses his arms across his chest. I quickly mention a shower to Granddad before he can start asking questions, him nodding with understanding and a comment about ordering delivery food. With a hand placed at Seveyn's waist, I guide him to the other side of the large building to where my room and a second bathroom are. He doesn't resist my lead, but he doesn't really react either.

The door locked behind us, I quickly remove my clothes while Seveyn watches me in a daze. Stripped of the dark uniform, I carefully approach the silent beauty and start to unbutton his bloodied clothes. When he continues to do and say nothing, I help to completely remove the white clothing that I have plans to burn in the near future.

Standing back up, I gaze into reddish eyes while I brush fingers across the side of his face and deep into the long strands of hair. Something about the move breaks him, Seveyn abruptly wrapping arms strongly around my back as he pulls his body against mine. I try to rub away the sudden shakes of his body while my mind works to think of anything to assure him that there's nothing for him to worry about. But I fail at that task, not able to believe such words myself. So I just hold him protectively while rocking with a gentle sway, eventually coaxing him to stand with me in the shower, but the heated spray of water fails to grant me the same cleansing sensation that it always has in the past.


	9. Chapter 9

[Seveyn]

I refuse to be sick. I refuse to be sick. I refuse to be sick...

A hand settles on top of mine, preventing me from raising the fork full of eggs to my lips. Glancing up, I stare into hard green eyes that seem to look right through me.

"Stop forcing yourself. I don't need you puking on my kitchen table."

I place the fork back onto my plate. "Sorry, sir. It's not that it isn't good..."

His expression softens into an easy smirk. "Fuck, I know that. Everything I make is worthy of awards."

Isan snickers at that. "Everything?"

His father snorts. "Everything your mother doesn't try to help me to cook. You'd think my skill would've rubbed off on him after all this time."

"Maybe I just like being served."

At the soft voice, everyone at the table shifts to look at Squall's entrance. While the family members smile warmly at him, I can't manage the same feat. He looks so tired, the stress over the past week obviously taking its toll on the brunet, not to mention how that tension led to the premature birth of his daughter. He slides into his seat between the Estharian President and Sir Almasy, the large man then wrapping an arm around Squall to pull him in closer for a tender kiss.

"How's the kitten?"

"Asleep."

"Thank Hyne for small miracles. Eat up all you can, and then it's back to bed with you, mommy."

Squall grumbles something intelligible before stabbing his fork into the omelet on his plate.

The President chuckles. "Well, I must have missed it last night, but what name did you finally decide on for my granddaughter?"

There's a vague hesitation before Squall replies, "Azura. Azura Raine Almasy."

For some reason, the answer startles the Estharian President as he nearly drops a half-full glass of orange juice onto the floor. With exaggerated carefulness, he places the glass back onto the table and stares at it before he smiles softly. "She would've loved it. Thank you, Squall."

There's only a shrug in reply, the brunet trying to appear focused on his breakfast.

Interrupting whatever the President was about to add, the front door abruptly opens as a darkly skinned man, an advisor to the President that I vaguely remember, strides inside to then take a seat next to the longhaired man. "The shield fell," he states without preamble.

Isan stands up immediately at the news, but his father cuts him short. "Sit and finish your damn breakfast. The world can wait twenty minutes."

They glare at each other for a good minute before the youth sits back into his chair with a huff and retakes his fork.

The advisor clears his throat to regain the attention of the President. "They seem to be focusing on the Garden for the moment, probably afraid of being attacked from behind before they could potentially take secure control over the capitol. It was a good thing you were here, though. The president's building has been bombed."

" _What_? How? Were there any casualties?"

"At the moment we are assuming an insider placed an explosive in your office. Thankfully, with the room rather isolated in the building, only the two men guarding the office were lost in the blast. Everyone else was able to escape before the fire spread."

I've never seen such a pained expression on the President's face, as if hundreds of lives were lost and not the two men who held the duty to protect the Estharian leader with their lives. In a choked voice he asks, "What other news?"

"Nothing else that I was informed of. For your safety, Ward and I think it's best for you to remain here."

"And since when have I done anything for the sake of my safety?"

Sighing, the advisor shakes his head. "I figured as much. The ship engine is warming up and we will be able to leave within the hour."

"Before you leave, Dad, there maybe something you need to listen to." Steel blue eyes focus on me, his meaning clear.

I can feel Isan look in my direction, carefully examining me to decide whether I'm ready for this or not. For a brief moment, I'm tempted to let him shelter me from this, but I know that it would be a pointless delay. I have to face the past eventually. Hugging arms around my waist, I nod my assent to be questioned.

It's the ex-Commander to speak first. "First things first. Why the fuck is Esthar under attack if your alter ego is supposedly dead and gone?"

Before Isan can think to scold his father for the harsh tone, I reply, "While Ashur was in control, there's another leader to the group. That man, Romieu, is the one commanding the Esthar takeover."

"Perhaps," Squall says in order to interrupt another question by the blond, "it would be better to start from where this all began."

The words make me shiver slightly, unwanted memories suddenly overwhelming me. A warm hand settles gently at the base of my neck, fingers massaging carefully near the scar that probably remains there. The gentle touch soothes me quickly, and after a deep breath, I stare directly at Squall, too afraid to think of Isan's reactions and too nervous to focus on the three other people sitting around the table. The brunet's neutral expression helps to relax me further, to make me realize that he doesn't directly blame me for any of this.

"You've read the files concerning how I came about my powers, so I can skip that," I say with a somewhat questioning tone, relieved when the man nods. "While you know the how, you don't know the why. Ultimecia knew that she could easily rule the world with increased magical abilities, but she was one woman and the world is a large place. Because of that, she wanted to have caretakers to protect her claim over key cities. Though Ultimecia was defeated, others took over her plans for controllable sorcerers. Being the first success within the sorcerer program, I was the first to be implanted with a controlling device. Basically, 'Ashur' was created through a glitch."

"And why do you know all this now?" the blond man asks, his suspicion understandable.

"The device somehow blocked out memories from me, and being somewhat based within that controller, Ashur could take advantage of its functions to alter my thoughts to some extent. With the device removed, those memories are now available to me."

Squall nods. "And what about this army you've warned us about?"

"As I said, I was to be a type of place holder. More specifically, my city was to be Esthar. Directly after the device was activated and magic twisted the controller's program, Ashur slowly took over my body and mind. He destroyed the labs and everyone who was there. In time, he managed to hunt down and kill those who funded the program. With that part of his revenge accomplished, he turned his focus toward the city that he blamed for the... for what I went through. I think he also saw Esthar as something that belonged to him."

"Wait a second," Sir Almasy says while leaning forward. "How old were you when this all this shit happened?"

I shrug. "Ten? But remember, most of what Ashur was didn't depend on me. He was a malfunctioning program mixed with potent magic. But because of his appearance, he needed a front man to be the visible leader of the army that he decided to form. An organization of soldiers who believed in the right of sorceresses to rule over normal men."

Green eyes narrow, the one time Sorceress Knight recognizing those I'm referring to. "Such fanatics still exist?"

"More than you'd want to believe. It was almost too simple for him to locate Romieu and his small force, that group being the base of expansion for the army that exists today. Only Romieu and a few other high ranked officers knew Ashur was the true leader, but they had future plans to declare his sorcerer status when the timing was right. Over the years, Ashur learned how switch between the two of us, and eventually used me to get into Garden. He wanted to observe everything about SeeD since they would be the potential force to fight against him. He was also curious about the potential of using Esthar Garden as a permanent base in the future."

The President sighs. "So this is another meaningless battle for power."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly, shame making my nausea increase.

"Enough of that," Squall says sharply. "Would you be able to give us details about the plan of attack?"

I shake my head. "Romieu was in charge of the specific operation procedures. Ashur planned to be busy with... with a side project. But I do know that both the capitol and Garden hold various insiders." I manage a weak smile while looking at Isan's parents. "You know, he really hated you both."

A dark eyebrow arches at that. "Us?"

"You never let their spies get promoted to influential positions. That's not to mention destroying two of their bases within the year before you retired."

"Where we found the references to the MAGES project, those were his bases?"

I nod. "He blamed you for mishandling Isan as well."

Sir Almasy smirks at that. "Well, damn, it's no fun pissing off people if you can't laugh in their face. Wish I knew about that earlier. So, was that why we were taken?"

Hesitating, I look to Isan who has been silent all this time while proving his support with his hand firm at my neck. When he nods, I face his parents once again before starting. "It was for his side project. He only wanted Squall, but he knew Sir Almasy would--"

I'm interrupted by laughter, the President clamping a hand to his mouth while his advisor can't seem to hold back a broad smile. Once controlling himself, the longhaired man asks, "'Sir Almasy'? This guy?"

"Well, he isn't the commander anymore..." I mumble, feeling embarrassed. What else am I supposed to call the man who was once one of the strongest and most feared leaders in the world?

"But, ' _Sir Almasy_ '?"

"Hey there, old man. Saying I don't deserve some respect every now and again?" the blond asks with a playful sneer.

"Oh, come now, Seifer. And boy, sorry, Seveyn wasn't it? Why not give the same honor to my son?"

"He got mad at me when I did..."

The President slips into a new fit of laughter, earning an annoyed glance from Squall. "Enough, Dad." Looking at me, he says, "You were saying?"

"Um, that he knew Sir Almasy could eventually cause problems when hunting for both you and your son, so it was safer to imprison him from the beginning. But Ashur only wanted you specifically for the pregnancy spell while it was still active within your body. He wouldn't have been able to reproduce it in the dormant state."

Blue-gray eyes narrow. "Why did he want it?"

I can't continue to look into those eyes. "He desired a hand trained knight."

His gaze narrows even further. "And?"

I somehow manage to say, "And he succeeded with the first part of the project."

Squall pushes back his chair and stands calmly. "Come with me."

Biting my lower lip, I look to Isan once more. He attempts an assuring smile, but he's obviously just as uncertain about all of this as I am. We had barely the chance to speak about our situation last night, Isan feeling his exhaustion directly after a rather large dinner. Before falling asleep though, he swore to support me no matter my decision, and that he didn't feel it was his right to push me in either direction. We were thinking to speak to his parents about this later, after the Esthar situation could be handled. Because of that, I haven't had the chance to prepare myself for a potential one-on-one with his mother.

But I end up following the man anyway, letting myself be directed into the master bedroom where I'm instructed to sit on the mattress. He closes the door for privacy, then leans against it for a long moment while staring at me with his cool gaze. For the life of me, I can't tell if he is displeased or simply disgusted about this news.

Wrapping arms around my waist, I say yet again, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 

[Squall]

"What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen." The boy holds himself tighter, as if afraid I'll punish him somehow.

"Enough. I don't want hear another pointless apology from you. Understood?"

He winces at my words and nods vaguely. I hate to be sharp with him, but I don't have the energy to deal with this type of guilt trip where the blame isn't his to take. I got my fill of that crap when Seifer first returned to me after the third sorceress war. Anyhow, I'm somewhat surprised that this boy didn't take any pleasure in the things his alter ego has done in the past. Seveyn sounded almost horrified when he mentioned that 'Ashur' had killed the people who ran the MAGES project, as if those bastards deserved to live. Or perhaps he mourned for the other lab subjects who lost their lives, but more likely than not, they should have welcomed death as an alternative to that type of life.

I wait for his reddish eyes to meet mine, then ask, "Are you going to keep this child?"

"I... I don't know."

"Then don't bother."

His eyes widen in shock, obviously not expecting such blunt words. "What?"

"If you're uncertain, then you're not ready. It's best to abort a fetus early on."

He moves further back onto the bed while shaking his head. "But..."

"But nothing. Do you think you actually have a reason to keep this child?"

Eyes tightly shut, he says, "It's Isan's..."

"Isan isn't even seventeen, basically a child himself. He isn't ready for such a responsibility."

"He's good with children. He loves them."

A snort of laughter escapes me. "Helping at the orphanage hardly compares to having your own child. Edea has been the one to stay up all night with an infant or a sick child, meanwhile Isan would wake up late and play on the beach with the other kids during the day."

"Still..." He reopens his eyes and looks at me pleadingly. "This child is a part of Isan."

I sigh, easily reminded of my own thoughts years ago. I was a fool back then to even consider that I could destroy something that was partly Seifer's. "He isn't going to give up the blade for you, so what if Isan were to die in the next couple of days? Months? Years? Could you handle caring for a living reminder of what you lost?"

He smiles faintly. "Yes. It'd hurt, but it would be worse to have nothing."

"Hyne, you two haven't even known each other for a year. Do you think this will tie him to you?

Redden eyes narrow. "No. I wouldn't use a child for something like that. He can leave me whenever he wants."

"And if he wants to take his son or daughter with him?"

That brings a flash pain to his expression before he looks down at the floor. "Whatever he desires."

He's too dependent on Isan, that is for certain. Though I can understand him latching onto the person who clearly cares for him, who isn't afraid of him. Wasn't that Seifer for me in a way? Him being the first person who wasn't afraid of getting frostbite in my presence. But we also had years of history together. I knew Seifer before I loved him. It just seems too fast between these two boys, and now to throw a child into the equation...

I push up from the door and walk to the sitting youth. Placing fingers under his chin, I force eye contact. "How did this happen?"

While his eyes narrow in ache, he doesn't look away. "While Ashur had the spell affecting his... our body, Isan was given an aphrodisiac. He was raped to create this child."

Again, Isan first. "Weren't you raped as well?"

He shakes his head vaguely, and I can tell that he seriously doesn't see himself as an equal victim in this matter. How can a person think so little of his own worth? No. He was raised to think such things, that he means nothing to society beyond a lab rat purpose.

"Could you love a child that was created from such an event?"

A weak smile forms. "At least he would be something good from all of this."

"He?"

"Ashur wanted a knight, not a sorceress that could become a rival."

I nod at what I should've guessed already. "Very well, but that didn't answer my question."

"I... I want to love him, but I'm not certain how."

Such a simple admission with an impossible answer, especially when I'm speaking to someone who has never known family. "I'll ask once more - are you going to keep this child?"

Seveyn briefly closes his eyes in thought before looking directly into my cooler gaze. "Yes. I want to."

"You're as stupid as I was," I unintentionally say out loud.

The youth somehow hears beyond my words, a small but true smile forming on his lips.

"You won't go through this alone. I promise this to you, not through my son. Understood?"

With wide eyes, he says, "You don't--"

"It's none of your concern whether or not I have to. I only asked if you understood."

His smile returns as his whole body seems to relax in relief. "Thank you, Sir Leonhart."

"I thought I threatened that you weren't to say that again."

"You did."

Shaking my head, I can only hope he can be broken of that habit of honorary titles, especially before it raises Seifer's ego to even more insane levels. "I think I forgot to thank you for your help yesterday. It was appreciated."

"But it was my fault..." Seveyn stops himself before I can. "It was an honor to be able to help in some way. I should have congratulated you. Azura is a lovely baby girl."

I scoff. "Only when she sleeps."

As if knowing she was being talked about, a small cry gradually increases in strength from beyond the doorway. With a sigh, I turn to leave the room, but pause before opening the door. "For better or worse, you should know that Isan is too much like his father. When he latches onto something, he rarely wants to let go." I look back at longhaired youth. "He's young, but a good kid. He'll do his best to help you."

A hand pressed against his stomach, Seveyn nods once. "I know."

* * *

 

[Seifer]

As Squall leads the lab rat to most likely our bedroom for some privacy, I stare at Isan with a hopefully neutral expression. Fuck, why do I have to talk to him alone about this? I always expected Isan to be smarter and luckier than Squall and I. That one day he'd come with his pretty little wife and make the announcement during some sap moment, like at Christmas dinner. I should've known better. Considering his bloodline, it's not a surprise that this cub got our crap luck. When I hear a door close in the background, I lean back in my seat and place a hand to my face.

"Kiddo, I thought I told you to wait before getting someone pregnant."

That causes a weak smile. "I believe it was don't get a woman pregnant. You never warned me about this possibility."

I snort at that. "Because this wasn't supposed to be possible. So, what's your plan?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet, but in the end, it's up to Seveyn. It's not his fault it happened, and I can understand him wanting to end the pregnancy."

"But you don't want him to."

He hesitates for a moment, perhaps wondering if he could really fool me, but then sighs. "I don't know. I mean, it would be amazing to have a child with him, but it's scary as hell, too. And then I think about how Mom didn't have to have me, and it makes me wonder if we'd lose someone special." He shakes his head. "How could you and Mom make this decision?"

"Are you kidding? It was all your mother since I was MIA and clueless about his situation. When I showed up, all the big decisions had already been made months previous. The only decision I influenced was to use lemon meringue yellow instead of plain white to paint the nursery."

Isan glances to the hallway. "What do you think Mom is telling him?"

"Probably to avoid pregnancy at all costs."

Soft green eyes pop wide at that and the poor cub looks about ready to bolt down the hallway to stop his mother. "Why? Why would he say that?"

Laguna and I have a good laugh over that before I answer, "Squall hates pregnancy. He'd never wish that same curse on anyone else. You should've heard the shit he told Selphie all those years ago with her first kid. He actually told her to get an abortion while it would still be a simple procedure. I've never seen that girl slap someone so hard in my life. Damn good thing she wasn't carrying her nunchaku."

"But... But I thought he, both of you, really helped her out."

"Oh, we did, but not until Squall got a straight answer out of her if she really wanted to have the baby or not. You know, back then she and Irvine weren't married and she was afraid that the cowboy would run at the mention of diapers. He nearly did, but that's another story. Squall only cared if Selphie herself thought she could handle a child on her own, and he got his answer alright, as well as some nasty bruises."

That got a decent smile out of the kid. "Did Mom let her beat him up?"

I just grin in response, but I've always wondered the same myself. I'm rather certain the first slap had come by surprise, but the string of punches afterwards... Selphie really needed to work out her stress and frustration at that point, and Squall has always had that masochistic side he likes to try and hide. What are bruises among friends anyway?

After a time of silence, Isan then asks, "How was he so certain? Mom, I mean. How did he know he could raise a baby by himself when he was that age?"

Laguna chuckles at that. "He only thought he was certain about his decision. Oh, sorry, Seifer. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Go ahead, old man. I wasn't around back then, so you might as well tell it."

Dark green eyes narrow in amusement while that certain gleam appears as he goes into storytelling mood. "Well, I think this might just be one story you haven't heard everything about, Isan. You know about how your mother avoided me directly after the war. Then out of nowhere he calls and offers to visit for a time. About a month later, I picked Squall up from the station, and frankly, he looked awful. Worse than when he had called me. I wasn't certain if it was because of me or if something else was wrong, but I remember being excited that he still came.

"Of course, it would've been too easy for him to accept me right away. After about two weeks, we were no closer than before, really. Around that time, Squall asks permission to have a woman come into the building. I gave the okay to the guards, thinking that this person was a girl he wanted me to meet. But when he didn't appear at my office with the woman, I decided to look for him in his room. By chance, I overheard him arguing with his doctor about anti-nausea pills to help his morning sickness. Poor guy, those things never did work on him. Needless to say, the cat was out of the bag."

I smile, thinking of Squall's version of this story. Laguna conveniently passed over the tidbit of not finding Squall in his room, then deciding to search the building for him. As the old man's way, he got lost on a lower floor he supposedly hadn't been on since its renovation. At that point, he had started to randomly open doors without knocking, eventually entering the room Squall chose for the single purpose of avoiding his father. At that moment of entry, Dr K was in the middle of her rant about taking his pills properly and eating better if he wanted the baby to be healthy.

Momentarily forgetting his own worries, Isan smirks at his grandfather's ability of being at the right place at the right time. "How'd he tell you anyway?"

"Squall? You know your mother doesn't like to bother with explanations or too many details. He told me straight out that he was pregnant due to a spell Ultimecia placed on him and that was that. I offered any support he wanted, but at that point he refused to be fussed over. With that big secret out of the way, we got a little closer maybe, but not the father-son relationship I was still hoping for. Then one night I'm wakened late into the night, and I open the door to find Squall standing there, him unable to meet my eyes. Out of nowhere he asked me if he was making the right choice. That led to a couple hours of talking, a few reluctant tears, and then the most amazing thing happened - he fell asleep in my arms when I was trying to calm him down from a rare panic attack. It wasn't until nearly lunch when he woke, annoyed as could be that he let me see that side of him," Laguna says with a grin.

The kid seems a bit bewildered by that being such an incredible event, but I know exactly what the old man means. Squall could only drop to sleep like that if he really trusted the person, and even then he tends to be an extremely light sleeper. Hell, I still can't sneak into bed these days without waking my lion.

"It's selfish of me, but I'm happy that everything happen as it had. I don't think I would have a true son at this point if it weren't for his pregnancy and Seifer's absence. Many things seem to happen for a reason, and while Squall went through some rough times, so much good came out of it. Most of all, a son he loves dearly."

Gray-green eyes shift once more to the hallway while the cub asks, "What did you tell Mom that one night?"

"Oh, I don't remember, really. It's been too many years, but mostly... Isan, did you know that there really isn't a single logical reason to have children? They are a huge responsibility, a drain on resources, and the major cause of headaches in the world. There are plenty of reasons to not have a child, and yet nothing compares to the pride you can feel for a son or daughter. It is a difficult choice to decide if that is worth the sacrifices you have to make for an addition to your life."

Almost on cue, I hear a high-pitched cry from the nursery. "Speaking of sacrifices, I better take care of that. And don't worry, kiddo. No matter what happens, your mother and I will help you with whatever you need."

"Same here. Anything for my grandson."

A small smile forms. "Thanks, Dad. Granddad. I really appreciate it."

I stand up from my chair, and after ruffling dark hair until I get an annoyed 'Dad' out of the cub, I head down the hallway to where the cries have already calmed down. Passing the master bedroom, I nearly run into the lab rat, the kid looking dazed after his match with Squall. But there's also a vague smile on his face, which tells me everything I need to know. Shit. I'm too young to be a fucking grandfather. After flashing him a smirk, I move past the kid and walk into the nursery further down. Unsurprisingly, I find Squall in there with our kitten held close to his body as he hums a quiet lullaby into a tiny ear. It feels so natural to take my place behind him and wrap arms around his waist while following the easy sway. I kiss the fuzzy head of thin hair before resting my chin on Squall's other shoulder, then closing my eyes in the utter peacefulness of the situation.

We don't say anything for that time, Squall continuing to hum as the kitten vainly tries to stay awake. Hell, I almost feel like going to sleep just like this, but I don't think Squall would appreciate carrying my ass to bed. Trying to distract myself, I sneak a hand up his shirt to feel the relatively soft stomach and stroke gently from habit.

"Don't even think it."

I smile broadly, amused at his assumption. It's a true skill of his to manage to sound threatening with such a quiet voice and an infant drooling on his shoulder. Well, I guess it looks like I'll have to wait a couple months before I can safely tease him about us having another Almasy spawn. At least this time I got some footage on video...

* * *

 

[Isan]

I look away from Granddad when Seveyn steps from the hallway, his reddish eyes downcast for a long moment before shyly meeting my gaze. I'm afraid to assume anything about the decision he seems to have made. While I love the idea of a child between us, I fully understand that it wouldn't be something simple, especially with us being so young. But then again, how often are people truly prepared to have children?

Seveyn retakes his seat next to me, a hand then uncertainly being placed on my thigh. When I take the hand into mine, he closes his eyes tightly and takes a deep breath before asking, "Can we do this?"

"Do you want to?"

He bites his lower lip and hesitates before a slight nod.

Unable to stop my wide smile, I lift his hand so that I can kiss the underside of his wrist. "Then we'll do this."

Before we can say much else, Granddad is suddenly out of his seat and behind us with an arm around our shoulders. "Such wonderful news! I never thought to have a grandson and here I am going to be a great-grandfather. Anything you need, kids, just come to me. Unlike those two mercenaries, I'll spoil you rotten." He first kisses me on the cheek before kissing Seveyn as well, the youth blushing slightly from such attention. "Congratulations to you both."

Used to my grandfather overreacting to everything he can, I smile in amusement. "Thanks, Granddad. We may have to take you up on the offer for a place to stay if Mom and Dad get too busy."

"That isn't a prob..." He blinks. "Too busy? Too busy with what? They retired from SeeD."

My smile stuck, I curse myself silently, not realizing that Mom still hasn't told Granddad about his decision to run for the presidency after all. "Um, with caring for the baby?"

He gives me a look that clearly states he doesn't believe it. Stepping away, he walks to the back rooms with a call of, "Squa-all?"

Laughing, I squeeze the hand still in my hold. "Though I feel like I should apologize, welcome to our family."

Reddish-purple eyes widen. "You don't... I mean, it's too much..."

"Sorry, no backing out now."

He looks to the side, his free hand moving to his stomach and clutching the shirt too big for him. "I'm scared, Isan."

I move closer, brushing aside strands of white to speak softly into his ear. "This time you won't be scared alone."

Sighing relieved, he leans against me without saying anything more.

We have a brief moment of peace before there's the sound of deep laughter. Sitting up straight, I watch as my scowling mother is the first to step out from the hallway, Granddad close behind with a confused expression. Dad lags by several steps, obviously trying to hold in some of his amusement at whatever happened out of our hearing range. More likely than not, Granddad made a strange guess as to why Mom would be busy in the coming months. Heaven forbid it be an obvious reason.

Ignoring his father, Mom steps up to the table. "Your gunblade is in the closet, and if you want this back..." He holds out his hand, my necklace safe in his palm.

"Oh, thank Hyne. It was taken from me and I didn't know where it ended up." I hold the chain link in my hand for a moment to rub a thumb over the words 'adopt our strength', and then I slip the leather strap of the necklace over my head. "I don't know if you noticed, but when I had to carry the both of you, I managed to take off your necklaces and hide them under the bed."

Gray-blue eyes seem to shine at the words, but his expression doesn't shift with that obvious relief. "I didn't notice. Thank you." He runs a hand through my hair before sighing. "Be safe while protecting our Garden."

Standing up, I hug the smaller man as Granddad would. "Will do. Keep an eye on Seveyn for me."

"I'm going with you."

Releasing my mother, I watch as the longhaired youth stands. "Sev, you shouldn't join in the fighting."

Redden eyes firm, he glares at me. "I'm going. I have to repent."

I open my mouth to argue, but Mom slaps the back of my head to silence me. "That's your right, Seveyn. Be safe, and when this is finished, we will have plenty to speak about."

By luck alone I manage to hold back a groan. I can't believe that my mother is already taking Seveyn's side against me. You'd think shared blood and seventeen years of life would give me some advantage, but apparently not. Why do I have a feeling that I'm in for rough times ahead?

~ > < ~

Stopping the Runner at the crest of a large dune, I stare out over the distant sight of numerous large vehicles and poorly camouflaged tents that clearly don't belong this far into the desert. I put the jeep into park before stepping out of the vehicle and walking in front of it. Seveyn is soon by my side, reddish eyes glaring at the sight of the army's apparent base of operations.

"What should we do? Go around and get help?"

I smirk. "Why do that when I have a friend who hasn't forgiven me for stopping his fun a while back?"

While Seveyn glances at me curiously, I focus on the voice of Bahamut and softly call his name. Clouds form and darken directly above us before the blue dragon appears. After a wide circle, the large guardian lands a short distance away with a cloud of sand and dust briefly overwhelming Seveyn and me. Coughing and brushing off dirt, I glare at the GF when he makes a noise resembling a chuckle.

"Cute. And here I was going to offer you a chance to destroy things that explode, but maybe Cerberus--"

I don't get the chance to finish the threat before Bahamut whips his head around, almost purring at the sight of the army base. This time I manage to block Seveyn from the gust of sand when large wings lift the guardian into the air. Even once the sounds of destruction begins, I don't bother releasing my hold on the smaller form, and instead bury my face into the juncture of shoulder and neck. Seveyn tolerates my moment of possessiveness as he gently combs fingers through my hair to remove some of the dust.

Unfortunately it doesn't take too long before I can feel a familiar lightheadedness that comes from GFs using their more powerful abilities when I summon them. Apparently a night of dream filled sleep and a couple of large meals weren't enough to build up my stamina. Sighing, I take a step back and then turn to examine the extent of damage. Several fires are already reaching high into the air, most likely feeding off of fuel reserves. Perhaps bored with simple destruction, Bahamut has found amusement in chasing soldiers that stupidly try to attack the blue dragon with low power weapons. Partly closing my eyes, I call out to the guardian force, telling him that he has done enough for now. Though he delays with an annoyed glare in my direction that I can feel even from this distance, Bahamut responds to the silent command and lifts into the air. After a final blast of mega flare into a gathering of tanks, he soars further into the sky and gradually disappears.

"And now we drive around them. Let's get moving before they decide to hunt down the summoner."

With the most direct route blocked off by that base, it takes longer than I had hoped for before Esthar Garden comes into view. Seeing trails of smoke in the sky for miles before then didn't help my anxiousness much. As Uncle Kiros had mentioned this morning, it appears that most of the attack force has gathered against the Garden. Given a majority of the SeeD soldiers here are Estharian, it wasn't a poor assumption to believe that we would have attacked anyone who dared to touch the capitol that stands a few miles from here. Better to destroy the main threat from the beginning, and then demand for the city's surrender before bothering to attack the otherwise defenseless capitol.

After leaving the Runner hidden near some cliffs, Seveyn and I move by foot into the battle zone. Thankfully I know the area extremely well, thus we take several side paths that are almost free of soldiers and keep us protected from random gunfire. It takes too long for me to get back into the rhythm of using my gunblade, the weapon feeling heavier than I remember, but years of training don't let me down. I don't bother heading for side passages into the Garden, knowing well that those tunnels have been sealed tight. However, being the son of the former Headmaster certainly has some perks. Moving fast, we make it to a low wall in a somewhat hidden corner of the large garden area behind the main building. After a quick selection of false rocks in the correct sequence, a doorway slides open to show a set of stairs. I motion Seveyn ahead of me, then after a brief look to make certain we weren't being followed or watched, I follow him inside.

When the door slides shut, I'm momentarily surprised by how quiet it is with the sounds of fights and bombs blocked out. Resting the tip of my gunblade on the ground, I press a gloved hand against the side of Seveyn's face, his cheeks rosy from the exertion of running. But the reddish eyes are as firm as they were earlier today, the sight making me smirk. Not wanting to belittle the strength he wants to show me, I only steal a chaste kiss before moving forward into the tunnel without thought of taking a break.

Further in the passageway, there's a second set of doorways that I have to use a high-level security code for. Before the door opens fully, a soldier jumps through and fires his weapon at me. My body already moving since the instant I saw the figure, the shot barely misses my head, but I don't dwell on that before moving in for the counterattack. Thank Hyne the bastard looks up into my eyes before I almost take off his head, my blade stopping bare millimeters from his exposed throat.

"Shit, Lee, don't you think to look before you attack?"

Dark eyes grow the widest I've ever seen them. "Isan? You're... You're alive?"

Scoffing, I holster Mor-uial and hold out a hand to help the guy up. "What, already held my funeral without me?"

He takes a strong hold of my hand, lifting himself up directly into an almost painful hug. "Hyne, you've been MIA for months. We were starting to figure the worse, especially since no one gets the better of you. Well, except for your parents, of course."

I smile at the increasingly hoarse voice. "We'll talk later, bro. We have our Garden to protect."

Nodding, he steps back and readjusts his glasses before noticing the silent figure behind me. "Sev... Man, I never thought I'd see the both of you again. But you're right, Isan. We have to get you to the control room before anything else."

I shake my head. "Just point me in the direction of the main fight and that's fine."

"Torres will want to speak with you first," Berkeley says while turning to walk further into the Garden, Seveyn and I following at his side.

"Ander? Why would he need to speak with me?"

"The Headmaster was killed this morning, as well as her replacement. The Commander is gone on a mission in Centra, and our communications have been blocked. Torres is the Commander's next in command, thus he's currently our leader."

I glance over at Seveyn, him nodding slightly at my unspoken questions. "There are assassins within Garden."

"We figured that out when someone almost took Torres' head. The control room is in lockdown, only authorized persons allowed inside via these passageways which many SeeDs don't even know of." Berkeley looks at me from over his glasses. "How much do you know about this situation, anyway?"

"Only some whys, but nothing that would actually help in the fight."

He nods, though clearly doesn't understand. By that time, we reach the elevator that leads directly to the control room. It's a brief ride up the four floors, and when the doors slide open, we're greeted with a variety of weapons being pointed in our direction. I don't recognize when I made the move, but my gunblade is suddenly out and Seveyn protected behind me.

"Almasy, is that you?"

I lower my weapon at the sound of the deep voice. "Hey, Ander."

A large man pushes through the line of anxious SeeD soldiers, ordering them to back the fuck off. Standing tall in front of me, I'm once again struck with the idea of him appearing a younger version of Uncle Ward, though a few inches taller and a bit darker in skin tone. Who would've guessed that this man was my occasional babysitter in his student days. Dad sure picked them.

"'Bout time you showed to fight. Your parents around, too?"

I shake my head. "They've got other worries at the moment, and they trust SeeDs to take care of their own problems."

He grins. "Lazy asses, probably enjoying their retirement too much. Well, guess that leaves the announcement to you."

"Uh, announcement?"

"Y'know, a pep talk or whatever you want to call it. Morale's low with Sheri and Khim murdered this morning 'fore the shield dropped. Hearing that the lion cub has returned home to fight should give people something better to focus on."

I really don't like the size of his grin at this idea. "I don't do speeches, Ander. Just spread the word or whatever you feel like doing. And it wouldn't hurt to mention the enemy's base camp is having a fire problem."

Light blue eyes widen at that. "No shit? What'd you do, plant a bomb or something?"

"Or something. Listen, I came to fight--"

A large hand waves at that. "I getcha. The quad needs the most help at the moment. They're too close to securing that as an entrance. Now, get out of my sight and don't get hurt. I don't even wanna think of what your father would do to me otherwise."

Smirking, I turn to face Seveyn. "Ready?"

He shakes his head. "Go ahead. I want to help those who have been injured."

For some reason it surprises me that he doesn't want to stick by my side. It also makes me concerned that I won't be able to protect him directly this way. But I think I can see how he wants this as his repentance, to heal those harmed because of his so-called mistakes. I, on the other hand, have the inescapable urge to punish those who have dared to attack my home.

Sighing, I look to Berkeley. "Can you lead him to wherever people are being treated?"

"No problem. And Nuala is already there, so she'll look over Sev for us."

I nod my thanks, and then look at my angel once more. One hand pressed against his stomach and an arm encircling his shoulders, I pull him in close. "Be safe. The both of you."


	10. Chapter 10

[Isan]

I hiss out a 'shit' as I beautifully smack my shoulder against the doorframe while stepping into the corridor of the lowest level of Garden. Massaging the already bruised shoulder, I walk with heavy steps down the hallway and towards the large room being used for a temporary infirmary for the load of injured soldiers. I think it's been a little over a day, probably longer, since Seveyn and I came here. The battle had reached its ugliest point during the black of night, leaving numerous SeeDs and cadets injured or dead. While a minor comfort, the quad area has been secured at last, and I have to assume that the attackers have discovered by now that they have no backup from the desert. Eventually they'll back out completely, but it'll be too late for them. SeeDs won't let anyone who has hurt our own escape so easily.

The sound of muted voices of numerous people reach my ears when I near the gym area. A couple of large soldiers at the doorway briefly glance at my approach, but then step back inside once recognizing me. A few moments later, I step inside the gym myself and pause at the sight of so many young soldiers resting on rows upon rows of cots. After a time of scanning the large room, I don't see the familiar shine of white hair that I was looking for. Gaining the attention of one of the soldiers that guard the doorway, I ask about Seveyn, then describing him when I only get a blank stare.

"Oh, you talking about Angel?"

I blink. "Angel?"

"Well, yeah. That's his name right? That Murai girl yelled out 'Angel' when he first showed up and we all assumed it was his name."

Pressing a hand to my face, I inwardly groan. "His name is Seveyn. She just... no, never mind. Do you know where he is?"

"Probably in the immediate care area doing his thing. It's down that way," he says while thumbing back to the far corner behind him, the section screened off by curtains.

After thanking him, I stride in that direction with a renewed sense of energy at the idea of seeing Seveyn with my own eyes. Berkeley has continually reminded me about Nuala keeping watch over the longhaired beauty, but mere words did little to appease the worry I felt during the lull moments between attacks. One poorly guarded entrance is all it would have taken for a small party to sneak into Garden and cause some real damage, but thankfully that hasn't happened as of yet.

Rounding the barrier of curtains, I stop stunned at the sight of splattered blood covering this side of the curtains and the scuffed floor of the gym. My focus then quickly shifts to the form kneeling next to a heavily injured SeeD soldier, and seeing the pale skin of delicate hands coated in fresh blood, my first instinct is to rush to Seveyn's side and examine his body for injuries. Before I have that chance, I'm entrapped by arms that, by my experience, are stronger than they appear.

"Isan! You horrible person, not coming to see me before heading into battle. At least I had my angel to keep me happy, but I've been so worried since you first disappeared."

Pulling my gaze from Seveyn, I then smile weakly at Nuala's pouting expression. "Sorry 'bout that, but the quad--"

"I know, I know. Super soldier to the rescue, but I still don't forgive you." Releasing her hug, she steps to my side to look at Seveyn with worried eyes. "It's a good thing you're here, though. Our angel is being difficult. He hasn't gotten a moment of sleep since he arrived."

"I'm fine," comes an irritated voice, Seveyn then standing with his task apparently done. Without looking at me, he moves directly to a water basin that sits on a small table and begins to wash the blood from his hands. It takes only three steps before I'm behind him with an arm wrapped around his waist.

Leaning forward, I speak softly next to his ear. "I don't believe you when you say that."

He stiffens slightly, but then relaxes in my hold and places a wet hand on mine. "There are two more that need me."

I nod, recognizing his tone as one that isn't offering any options. "Two more, but then I want you to rest with me. I'm exhausted."

He glances back at me, the reddish eyes obviously tired but vaguely amused. "Is that blackmail?"

"What, that I won't rest until you do? Not blackmail - just the truth," I say with a smirk.

With a defeated sigh, he says, "Two more, and then I'll lie down."

"Good. I need to see Dr Takamura, so look for me wherever he is. All right?"

Instead of a vocal reply, Seveyn lifts up high enough to brush his lips against mine, quickly pulling away before I have the chance to make the kiss into something more lasting. As if I've already been forgotten, he moves to prone figure next to the far wall, freshly cleaned hands pressing gently against a deep wound.

After wasting a few moments watching him work, I turn away sharply and ask Nuala to point out where the Garden's doctor was hiding. It takes awhile before I find the doctor making his rounds through the rows of cots. He looks up when I approach him, the lean man smiling broadly at the sight of me.

"Isan, my boy. I heard rumors that the lion cub finally came back."

It's so easy to find myself smiling back, Dr Takamura having a similar charisma to Granddad in getting people to relax around him. "Hey, doc. I've got a cut that should be looked over. You have the time?"

He nods, his normally slicked back hair falling in front of his eyes. "What I wouldn't give for a shower," he mutters while brushing aside the longish blond hair. He then leads me to the back of the room and to another curtained off area where he motions for me to sit on a raised table. When I pull back the sleeve of my shirt and undo the bandaging, he makes a loud tsking noise. "A cut, you said? This is going to need stitches, boy. Normally I'd use a potion..."

"But we haven't enough potions or cure spells to spare. I know that. It's why I'm asking you to look it over." I leave out the bit that I'm feeling too tired to bother healing it myself with the energy of the guardian forces. While our family trusts Dr Takamura with many of our secrets, he doesn't need to know everything.

He talks to me while gathering his supplies. "You and your parents. I once had your father come in for a yearly and he mentioned a sore spot in his foot. This so-called 'sore spot' turned out to be a nail rammed deep into his heel. With all the cure spells he uses during missions, the damn fool had probably healed over the entry wound without bothering to examine for debris first. Who knows how long he was walking around with the thing."

I just smile, enjoying the casual way he speaks about my family. The light haired, brown eyed man is a part of my earliest memories, the young looking doctor never without a warm smile. He's in actuality too qualified for his job of fifteen years, but he never wanted his own practice for some reason. I think his parents or relatives were close to Dr Kadowaki, the doctor of Balamb Garden years back, and it was from her that he got the idea that working for a Garden would be the more interesting option.

After a few stitches in numbed skin, Dr Takamura speaks quietly to prevent others from easily overhearing. "How's your mother? His due date is just a few days away if I'm not mistaken."

"He gave birth already."

Dark eyes glance up briefly before he refocuses on his task. "Well, I'll be... Then he could do it naturally after all?"

"You knew?"

"No, I guessed. It makes sense that the child would have to come out the way she came in. I had a theory that the magically formed opening sealed itself to either protect the fetus, or assuming the character of the sorceress, to prevent a route of abortion. But when I mentioned the possibility of natural birth to your mother, he refused instantly. 'Drugs and a very sharp knife,' he said, 'or I'll use my own blade.'"

I laugh at the imitation of my mother's stern voice that doesn't fit the doctor in the least. "He said something similar when he gave birth. He wasn't very happy about it, and Dad would've lost his head if Lion Heart had been within reach."

Dr Takamura chuckles lightly. "That doesn't surprise me. Remember, I've been listening to your mother's grumblings for the past nine months. I must say that I'm disappointed to have missed the main event, though. In this line of work, I see more deaths than miracles of life."

I hesitate before saying, "Actually, that's something I need to speak to you about..."

When I don't continue, he looks up and smiles. "What, your parents planning on a third child?"

I nearly gag on a burst of laughter. "Hyne, no! Mom would kill Dad for even mentioning it. No, it doesn't have to do with them. The spell has been kind of used on someone else."

Finishing the stitches, he cuts the thick thread and then rests back in his chair. "Kind of? As in someone is kind of pregnant?" he questions with a teasing grin.

"You know what I mean. Just, will you be able to take care of him like you did Mom?"

"Isan, you hardly need to ask. I would never turn down someone in need. May I ask how this came about?"

"I'd rather not go into details, but it's my child he bears."

Knowing not to press, or at least for now, the doctor nods. "Well, I like to consider myself the expert in this unique field, so trust that your partner will be in good hands. And when do I get to meet this mystery boy?"

"You probably met him, actually. He's been helping here since the other day."

"Oh, is it that white haired boy? Angel?"

I sigh, wondering just how many people have been confused by Nuala. "Right person, wrong name. It's Seveyn."

"A-ah, then Miss Murai was being figurative in calling him her angel. I suppose I should have known better. Well, to my shame, I haven't really spoken with the boy, but I know that he has done a lot of good down here." He leans forward, his voice going even lower. "May I ask something off the wall?"

Curious, I nod.

"Does he have the powers of a sorceress?"

My voice caught at the unexpected question, I only stare with wide eyes for precious seconds, that being enough of an answer for the doctor.

"I figured as much. He hasn't once asked for healing or reviving spells since arriving, and by the numbers of those he has treated, I know he should have run out."

"He's only trying to help," I manage to whisper, worried about Seveyn being revealed as a sorcerer within Garden walls.

Dr Takamura laughs. "Oh, please, boy. I know that. With our stocks near depleted, your partner is Hyne's gift to us. But I also know perfectly well about the prejudice of SeeD soldiers against sorceresses. Don't worry. I'll just file this under patient confidentially," he says with a wink.

I get in a relieved 'thank you' to the doctor before I hear someone calling my name. A moment later, Seveyn steps into the curtained off area, red eyes widening at the sight of my stitches.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he scolds while rushing to my side.

I move my arm and push down the shirt sleeve before he can attempt to heal the wound. "It's nothing. Save your energy for those who need it. Seveyn, I'd like you to meet Dr Takamura."

Frowning at the change in topic, he looks over at the grinning man. "We've already met."

"Perhaps, but not formally. He's been the one to take care of Mom for the past months, not to mention being our family doctor."

Understanding comes to Seveyn slowly, him then shyly moving closer to me. "He knows about... us...?"

"None of the details, but he knows the important thing," I say while wrapping an arm around his shoulders and placing a hand on his stomach. "He's already agreed to help us out."

Reddish eyes shift once more to the doctor, Seveyn stiffening vaguely as he presses against me. "If you want."

The wary tone of voice worries me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sorry," he says softly. "The coat... it's nothing..."

Blinking, I look at the man, suddenly realizing how the doctor's coat looks like those used by scientists. Before I can voice this, Dr Takamura is already removing the clothing and drapes it over the back of his chair. Standing in an unthreatening stance, he smiles warmly at the young man in my hold.

"Better?"

Somewhat startled, Seveyn nods at his question.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I've dealt with plenty of youths who have bad memories in connection with doctors. I'll try to remember to dress in something more casual for future appointments, but put up with me if I happen to forget. Well, normally I'd do a thorough examination right now, but given the circumstances, that will have to wait. For the time being, I want you both to get some rest. I'll even let you borrow my personal cot. It's a full half inch thicker than the rest of them," he says with exaggerated pride. "I have to get back to work, but if I happen to see either of you up within the next several hours, I won't hesitate to sedate you. Understood?"

Grinning with a sense of victory, I nod at the question while Seveyn frowns slightly. I don't hold it beneath the beauty to sneak away once I would fall asleep. It's good to know that I have others watching over this nuisance with me.

A few minutes later finds us lying on the cot placed in the back corner of the area Dr Takamura had apparently declared as his work station. With Seveyn pressed tight against me given the small mattress, I nearly laugh out loud when I catch myself gently rubbing his flat stomach. All these months I had been teasing Dad for being obsessed with my mother's stomach, and here I find myself acting just as foolishly.

But I don't have much time to dwell on that idea, long hours of fighting quickly catch up to me as I fall asleep with my angel safe in my arms.

* * *

 

[Seveyn]

Shaking my head, I try in vain to move the strands of hair that annoying slip in front of my eye. Unable to move my hands from the blood soaked body, I sigh at not thinking to rebind my hair after sleeping with Isan for who knows how many hours, though it's not like I really had the chance. Nuala had basically pulled me out of comforting arms, her frantic about someone being shot. Only half awake, I barely understood her words and merely let her pull me towards the familiar corner of the gym turned sickbay. When I had set eyes on the large man who had first greeted Isan in the control room, I immediately knelt by his side and began the process of drawing the numerous bullets from his body before I could properly heal him.

"Close your eyes," comes a soothing voice.

I follow Isan's command, flinching slightly when blessed coolness wipes over my forehead. Reopening my eyes, I can't afford a 'thank you' for fear of breaking the string of spells that are keeping this man alive. Leaving me to my task, Isan stands and moves to the other side of the curtains where several voices are harshly whispering, most likely about how the Acting Commander's attacker managed to get past the defenses that are in place. But I don't concentrate on them, and instead focus on the flow of magic within me, using it to coax his body to heal the worst of his wounds faster.

Lost in the healing magic, I'm startled when someone touches me. After staring with confusion at the hand covering my bloodied ones, I then look to the face of my current patient and find lightly colored eyes half open in both amusement and fatigue.

"I'm good, kid," he says in a gruff, but kind voice. "You're just curin' hangnails at this point."

I nod and shakily remove my hands from freshly scarred flesh. I consider standing to wash my hands and then maybe to find Isan, but I feel robbed of strength. The mere thought of moving suddenly sounds daunting.

"Hey, you're the guy Almasy brought, right?"

Again the man startles me, myself figuring he would have dropped to sleep already. "Yes, sir."

He grins sleepily. "Stupid kid didn't bother to introduce us. I'm Alexander Torres, one time caretaker of that lion cub."

"I'm Seveyn, sir. A friend of Isan's."

The large man chuckles. "Oh, more than friend, I'll bet. And funny, I had the notion that you were that Angel guy people have been talkin' about."

Before I have the chance to answer, another speaks from behind me. "Nuala's been having her fun spreading around the wrong information." Isan then kneels to my side, thankfully placing a water basin on the floor for me to wash my hands while he speaks to his friend. "Well, you're looking like part of the living again, Ander. How do you feel?"

"Like I've lost a load of weight," he says, blue eyes shifting to look at the scattering of bullets around him. "Shit, you certain I'm alive?"

Isan grins at him, then places a hand at my neck to pull me in close for a kiss to my temple. "You did amazing, Sev, but it's time for more sleep. We only got in an hour before this happened."

I stare at him vacantly, bewildered that it had only been an hour of sleep. I swore that it felt like more, but I guess that explains my exhausted state after this one healing, even with it being complicated from the severe damage by machine gunfire.

Laughing lightly, Isan helps me to stand and lets me lean against him as we walk slowly back to Dr Takamura's area and to the awaiting cot. Despite the impossibility, I feel as if I could fall asleep while walking like this. At least I can trust Isan to catch me, and probably even carry me in the case that I do somehow drop off to sleep.

But that chance is lost at the sudden cry of 'Isan!'. Both of us a bit dazed, we glance over at the running form of Berkeley. His torn clothing and broken glasses startle me, and when he comes close enough, I unthinkingly reach out to heal that bruising that should soon turn into a blackened eye. He hurriedly brushes away my hand.

"No time," he says with panting breath. "A group of SeeD are heading here to kill a sorcerer."

Isan's grip on me tightens almost painfully as he glares up at the main entrance of the gym.

"You can't fight them, Isan. Get Sev the fuck out of here while I'll try to stall them again."

"Too late."

I'm suddenly pushed to Berkeley, the injured man looking upset as he watches the taller teen step forward. "Are you going to kill your own kind?"

Isan looks back with a strange gleam to his eyes. "If necessary."

Sighing, Berkeley moves me behind him as he forces us to step back closer to the wall. With nothing else to do, I place a hand on his shoulder and cast a healing spell over his body. He looks back at me with a nervous smile, thanking me quietly.

By then, a group of fifteen or so SeeD soldiers have quickly crossed the expanse of the gym to face Isan. A young woman of pale brown hair stands a step before the group, dark eyes narrowed on the gunblade master when he doesn't move out of their path.

"Step aside, Almasy. We will speak to you later about giving this sorcerer entry past our defenses."

Isan doesn't obey the command of the instructor. "He is no danger to us."

"He is a sorcerer. As SeeDs, it's our duty to rid the world of such menaces."

With casual grace, Isan removes his dark blade from its sheath and holds it loosely to his side. "As his knight, I won't let you harm him."

The woman takes out her own weapon, a long dagger, and moves quickly such that the blade rests against Isan's neck just beneath his chin. She smiles smugly and opens her mouth to say something, but in a blur of an attack, Isan grabs her wrist and pulls her off balance before ramming the hilt of his weapon against her temple, the woman dropping to the ground unconscious. With unusual coolness, Isan resumes his previous loose stance to glare at the others within the small group. He doesn't goad them or anything I would normally expect him to do, just simply stands there in a silent promise of no mercy for anyone else who dares to advance.

"What the fuck is happenin' here?" asks a loud voice from the side. Glancing away from Isan, I'm surprised to see the Acting Commander walking slowly in our direction, the large man relying heavily on Dr Takamura to keep him upright.

"Sir," starts a redheaded man from the front of the group. "We interrogated one of the enemy leaders and discovered the existence of a sorcerer, specifically that man with the long white hair whom Almasy is protecting. Eitzen tried to get Almasy to stand down and he attacked her."

I want to argue against the ridiculous accusation, but I bite my lower lip instead, knowing that the words of a sorcerer won't help Isan in the least.

The large man looks to Isan. "Is it true that this guy is a sorcerer?"

"Yes."

The man hums at the answer, then releases his hold on the doctor to stumble forward the remaining short distance to the group, easily towering over everyone there. Without a hint of warning, he punches the redhead that had spoken previously, the one man bringing two others to the ground with him as he falls.

"You assholes got me up for this? Who gives a fuck if he's a sorcerer as long as he's on our side."

The group as a whole seem to take a step back from the growling man, a voice barely speaking out from the cluster. "But the purpose of SeeD--"

"Is to handle bitch sorceresses, not the good ones. I'm too tired to explain this shit out to all of you children, but let me make somethin' clear - you touch that kid, I'll be right there to hold you down so that Almasy can kill ya nice 'n' slow." He turns a bit shakily as Dr Takamura once again becomes his crutch. "Oh, and be careful gettin' your asses out of here."

Blinking at the odd comment, I glance to further back in the room and discover several familiar looking people now blocking the main exit as they glare at the small group of soldiers. It takes awhile for my muddled mind to place their faces, but I suddenly realize that they are all people I've treated in the past couples of days.

I push Berkeley's guarding arm away from me as I stumble forward, the task of walking suddenly a challenge. "Isan, no. Don't--" I trip stupidly on my own feet, but a strong arm easily catches me. I look up, momentarily stunned at the hardened gray-green eyes. "Please, Isan. I don't want anyone else hurt..."

For several painful seconds, he only stares down at me with the silent words that he wouldn't mind killing them if I would only command it. I met his gaze as best I can, pleading for this to end before the situation could get worse. Finally he relents, calling out behind him without breaking eye contact with me.

"Give them free passage."

After a few moments hesitation, there is the sound of boots scraping on the gym floor, then followed quickly by hurried steps moving for the exit. Sighing relieved, I lean into Isan's warmth and find great difficulty in keeping my eyes open.

"Come on. You need sleep."

I mumble something that hopefully sounds like a 'please'. There's a light chuckle in response, quickly followed by the ringing of his gunblade being sheathed. Without warning I'm lifted into the air, cradled protectively in strong arms. Looking up into his face, I'm comforted at the sight of the now softened green eyes.

He carries me easily to the curtained off area meant for Dr Takamura's use, two SeeD soldiers approaching us before we get beyond the flimsy barrier. Isan pauses in front of them, but doesn't speak as he glares at them.

"Chill, Almasy. We're good. Just want you to know that we talked with Murai, and she wants us to keep an eye over you and Angel here while you sleep. It's no prob, really. Payback and all."

"Fine, and his name is Seveyn," Isan mutters before stepping into the closed off area.

A short moment later finds us as we were only hours before - lying close together on the narrow mattress with a warm hand firm on my stomach. It's strange how I forget most of the time about the life that is beginning within me, but then Isan does something as simple as stroke softly at that one spot, or say something about 'the both of you'. It almost frightens me how much he must think about our child to make such actions natural to him. But then...

Sighing, I place my hand on top of his and interlace our fingers as a random thought comes to me - I hope our son has Isan's eyes.

* * *

 

[Squall]

No longer humming, I simply continue the gentle rhythm of the rocking chair while listening to the soft breaths of my daughter as she sleeps with her head resting on my shoulder. The occasional murmur by the ten-week-old makes me smile vaguely as I wonder what her first word may eventually be. If Seifer gets his way, she'll be yelling out 'mommy' long before she learns 'daddy'. Who knew his simple plan of getting Isan to call me 'mommy' would have another huge benefit for the lazy ass. I still remember him saying, 'He's asking for his mommy to change his diapers,' or the like. Well, I won't fall for that trick this time around.

"All right, Squall. Put the kitten down."

I look over to the doorway and glare half-heartedly at the blond.

"She fell asleep easily twenty minutes ago, and you still need to get ready for tonight. That is unless robes are all the craze for formal dinners these days. I know I certainly wouldn't mind."

Surrendering to his rare stroke of reasoning, I stand up smoothly from the rocking chair and reluctantly place Azura into her crib. I'm allowed barely a minute to make certain she's covered properly before Seifer drags me away to our bedroom. Already dressed in his tux except for the jacket, he happily sits on our bed and crosses his legs.

"Strip for me, lovely."

I scoff at the order while slipping off my robe, then throwing the piece of clothing at him. He catches it too easily, but I guess it's better than listening to him complain about me ruining his hair. I hardly notice the green eyes focused on my every move as I dress for the damn formal party Dad talked me into. I suppose I had better get used to this given my idiotic decision to run for the presidency. Really, there must be some way to blame this on erratic hormones.

While I stand in front of the mirror to adjust my tie, Seifer steps up from behind to fit the cummerbund around my waist. That done, he rakes a hand through my hair while staring into my eyes through the reflection of the mirror.

"Couldn't you have left your hair long? It looked good."

"Too hot and annoying."

"Hmmm, isn't that how you describe me?"

I resist a childish roll of my eyes and step away from the mirror so that I can put some shoes on. After I slip on a newer pair of black shoes, I'm momentarily confused by Seifer holding out a hand to me. Looking up, I find his smile entirely too innocent to be anything but suspicious.

"Fuck, you know I only bite in bed. Come on."

He takes my hand when I apparently take too long in deciding to trust him, the blond dragging me to the front room. Immediately I notice the loveseat and coffee table have been moved to the side to create a wider area of clear space. Seifer releases my hand and walks briskly to the entertainment center, myself getting my first look at the time.

"Seifer, I thought we were supposed to be in a rush. Isan won't even be here for forty minutes."

Smirking back at me without reply, he turns on the stereo, ballroom music suddenly filling the room from the numerous speakers. Moving in a flamboyant, dance-like stride, he approaches me and holds out his hand in a clear offer to dance with him.

An eyebrow arched high, I ask him, "What is this about?"

"Well," he starts while taking my hand, then pulling me into his larger body, "I know that I'll have a better chance to dance with Ward tonight than you, so I figured that I should get my urges out of the way before the party. You know I can't resist you when you're all dolled up like this."

I huff at his ridiculousness, but still sway in time with the music.

"Shall I lead or you?"

"Go ahead. You're too tall for me to bother."

Laughing, he easily finds an entry beat to begin a proper dance for the current song. It takes us a few minutes before we truly find our rhythm, the blond then throwing in an occasional complicated combo that isn't a part of the basic dance we first learned in our student days. Though I'll never admit it out loud, there's something nice, almost calming about taking the woman's role and letting Seifer guide me through the music. Unfortunately, I've also had much more practice in this role. I blame my relatively short height and the smaller fraction of females in SeeD that made me rather skilled at following. Having a relationship with a man much taller than me certainly added to my problems.

Eventually reaching a lull in the music, Seifer finishes a move such that I end up with my back to him and his arm tight around me. Lips brushing against my ear, he says in a low voice, "I guess I shouldn't hold my breath for us to dance on our wedding day, either."

I nearly laugh at the fishing statement, my agreement or disagreement about the dancing would only be a verification that I will marry him. Amusingly, he hasn't once mentioned the wedding since our brief imprisonment those weeks ago. I'd wager me in a cocktail dress that he's been afraid I would back out of marrying him, using the situation as an excuse.

"One dance, and you can lead."

He completely misses the next few beats, but then abruptly flings me outward to return such that I press up against him face to smirking face. "But I thought I was to be the bride."

"Can I help it if you're a klutz at following?"

Laughing deeply, he then steals several small kisses before moving onto another dance that best fits the music. I end up enjoying myself far too much in the complex moves that had taken us months to learn, albeit to fulfill a lost bet to do the tango properly with Seifer. It wasn't my fault the class taught a variety of dances with each session. ... Wait a minute. The tango... Ah, shit.

"Seifer, about that one dance--"

"Don't worry. I'll make certain to have a long-stemmed rose on hand."

Hyne, how do I continually fall into these traps of his?

Several songs later, I'm once again trapped by strong arms as Seifer hums along with the current tune, his lips trailing lightly down my neck with gentle kisses. Before I can comment on his bad timing, the front door swings open as a grinning Isan holds the door for Seveyn.

"Practicing for tonight, are we?"

I scoff overly loud at the comment while I try to disentangle myself from the encircling arms, but Seifer seems determined to make that difficult for me. Ever since his sudden turn in attitude last month, Seifer has deemed Seveyn a part of the direct family, thus leaving me with no excuse to demand for discretion. It's a wonder Isan hasn't been too embarrassed to bring his boyfriend around, our help with the pregnancy aside.

A quiet cry abruptly sounds from the back room, but the bastard still clings on tight and prevents me from reaching our daughter. I'm tempted to get violent, but I would hate to ruin such expensive clothing.

"I'll get her," Seveyn offers with a knowing smile as he walks to the nursery.

With Azura taken care of, Seifer finally releases me. "The last thing you need is baby puke covering your clothes. While I'd find it endearing, I doubt the politician sort would care much for the fragrance."

Frowning, I decide to not argue with him this time, but like hell I'm going to be happy about it. Ignoring Seifer, I turn to Isan and silently examine the way he seems to have suddenly grown in the past several months. I've already heard over a month ago from the new Headmaster about Isan's performance during the week long battle, not to mention the team he led to hunt down remaining members of that organization. While Isan gave us some of the details about fight, he never mentioned his own roles in the battles. Damn kid, I swore he had gotten Seifer's braggart ego, but now I'm wondering what other stupidly heroic feats he's been doing behind our backs.

"How has Seveyn been feeling? We haven't heard from you in the past couple weeks."

"He's doing great. Barely any problems with nausea unlike you for some reason, though he has been really tired lately. Oh, and Dr Takamura did that heartbeat thing just the other day. It was amazing," the youth says with a very familiar grin of a proud father.

"And Garden?"

"Nearly finished with the repairs. Mostly touch up stuff at this point, like repainting the quad area. And I've already signed up for leave starting in another month or so. Um, are you certain it'll be okay for us to stay here? We don't want to intrude."

Seifer speaks out first. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. We'll just abuse your presence as cheap daycare for when Squall and I have to run to Esthar for various functions. Just make certain to stick to your side of the house and you won't hear anything that will leave you scarred for life."

Isan snorts. "That's assuming I'm not scarred already."

"Well, there was that time I dropped you on your head, so I guess you should have a scar from that."

Shaking my head at their talk, I gladly let my attention be distracted when Seveyn walks in with Azura cradled safely in his arms. After kissing the small child on top her head of lightly colored hair, I grab both Seifer's tuxedo jacket and my own from where they had been draped over the back of the couch.

"Let's get this over with," I mumble while heading for the front door, Seifer soon following behind.

In short time, the Esmarque is flying under the blond's control, myself always satisfied to let him pilot or drive whenever given the choice. I'd rather spend the time lost in my thoughts than bother with the numerous gauges and the possibility of ramming into an unsuspecting bird or rodent. Watching the passing scenery reddened from the setting sun, vague thoughts fill my mind without true order, but inevitably settle on worries about our young daughter. It's completely ridiculous, this irrational protectiveness I feel for her. During the first couple weeks, I actually yelled at Seifer once when he tried to take her from my hold and force me back to bed. Though he was obviously hurt from my outburst, he never held it against me. I think he talked to our friends who visited since none were insistent on holding Azura, only asking the one time and then accepting my pathetic reasons why they couldn't have her. Granted I've gotten better over the past month, able to let family handle the baby girl, but unless it's Seifer, I still feel anxious about having her out of my sight. Tonight is probably going to kill me. But the dreams are the worst, reminding me every night that Azura is lucky to be alive.

"I didn't want to lose her."

Seifer straightens in the pilot's seat and looks over without a comment about me making that statement out of nowhere. He's been around me for too long, knowing well that I tend to speak starting directly from my thoughts.

"At the prison when we could have left through magic... I was afraid of losing her."

His eyes brighten slightly in curiosity since this has been one matter that I continually avoid at all costs. "Losing her? How?"

I shrug. "It was stupid. I just had this idea that she'd be born while stepping through that portal and be lost between planes... or something..."

To his credit, Seifer doesn't laugh and only smiles in that 'you're a nutcase' way of his. "You almost did lose her, Squall. We'd just be kidding ourselves to believe otherwise. Shit, I don't know how you handle everything as well as you did. And if you ask anyone else, they'd say your overprotective nature was adorable."

"Adorable? Wait, let me guess. Selphie."

"Nope, Quisty. Selphie stuck to mostly squeals, a-aws, and other meaningless rubbish that I wouldn't repeat to save my life."

"Hn, figures."

"Anyway, everyone understands that you need to work your way through this. There's no rush, and you certainly aren't as bad as some mother's out there. You know, Selph was talking to me about this one mother at a parent's meeting who refused to let anyone within breathing distance of her youngest kid. Nearly screamed her head off when some little girl tried to look in the stroller. Then there was this other woman who demanded that children should wear helmets on the swings..."

Smiling softly, I let Seifer ramble on about the stories he's heard from Selphie and random articles in the news. It's been too long since I've heard him rant about the more mundane side of parenthood, his hand occasionally waving about while he questions the sanity of people who don't let their kids live a little bit dangerously. 'You don't understand the value of life until it's threatened,' has been a common saying of his, typically just before he'd tell me about Isan getting hurt somehow.

But we have a daughter this time around...

Hyne.

Why does it seem magnitudes simpler to worry about a child suffering from broken limbs rather than that 'unfresh feeling'?

* * *

 

[Seveyn]

Though with some awkwardness, I manage to place Azura carefully on the thin mattress without waking her, several blankets soon covering her small body since she'll kick off at least two of them during the night. Smiling softly, I lean on the crib railing for a time to simply watch her in peaceful sleep. Only six months past, and yet she's gotten so much larger than the first time I had held her in my hands. It's almost scary how fast a child can grow before your eyes, that if you blink, you might miss something truly important.

And then there is myself. In truth, I think I've been an enigma to the two Almasy men. Apparently I'm much different than Squall when he was pregnant, but neither Squall or I are surprised by that fact. For me, it's an extremely simple case - I'm happy. I was content with life before I met Isan, not knowing or really understanding what I was missing from my existence. I was just surviving as best I could, that being the only way I knew how to live - survive or die.

But now I'm surrounded by family at every turn. Even Selphie (my habit of calling her Mrs Kinneas forced to an end during her first visit when she learned of my pregnancy) has become a strong part of my life, Squall mentioning several times that the woman finds far too much enjoyment in a man getting pregnant. And I doubt I would have been able to enjoy this creation of life without Squall to lead me through every step, assuring me about the oddest things being absolutely normal. For some reason, my bellybutton popping out last week really scared me and it wasn't until after about an hour full of crying that I was able to say what was bothering me. I think I completely flustered Isan for the first time, only Squall able to calm me down to talk properly.

And Isan... There simply aren't the words. I never imagined needing and wanting a person as much as I do him, and it still confuses me everyday that I wake up to look at his sleeping face. By far, he is the reason for my happiness. And though it bothers him to believe so, I know that I would do anything for Isan, and it still wouldn't be enough to repay him for what he has given me.

With a final look at the resting babe, I push up from the crib side and walk out of the nursery to head to the front room where Isan had been reading one of his adventure novels. Walking into the poorly lit room, I find him apparently done with reading, the book set aside on the coffee table as he stares vacantly at the far window while lying sprawled on the length of couch. Eventually he decides to notice my approach, abruptly turning to sit up straight with his feet on the ground. A lazy smirk in place, he motions me to come to him while his soft green eyes look me over thoroughly. When I'm close enough, he grabs a hand to pull me to stand directly in front of him between his spread knees.

"Hyne, you're gorgeous," he says before gently kissing my expanse of stomach that isn't covered by the tank top I sleep in.

"Isan..."

He shushes me. "I don't care if you don't believe me. You are beautiful, my angel." Suddenly he kisses my bellybutton, kneading it lightly with his teeth. At my unintentionally loud gasp, heated eyes then look upwards. "You know, since Mom and Dad will be staying in Esthar tonight..."

I try not to laugh at his hopeful tone. "You want to?"

His answer is a lecherous grin that, even after all these months, makes me blush hotly. Taking that as my reply, he stands up smoothly from the couch and takes my hand to lead me back to our bedroom on the other side of the house. With half my mind functioning, I force myself to remember to turn on the baby intercom while Isan quickly strips off his typical sleepwear of an old, torn shirt and faded boxers. Before I begin to remove my own clothing, he's suddenly behind me and stops my movements. Arms wrapped around my chest, he partly drags me to the corner of the room where a full length mirror covers the closet door.

I vaguely try to squirm out of his hold. "Isan, what--"

He shushes me quietly, warm hands lowering to my expanded waist where the tank top can't cover. Very slowly he rakes up his hands fingers first beneath my shirt, his eyes intent on the mirror as skin far paler than his is revealed. I don't hate seeing my body like this, myself only ranting a couple times in the past about being too fat to let others see me. Instead, every time I see myself in the mirror, I direct my thoughts to loving the child growing within me. Isan's child. If there's anything I fear most, it's our son being ashamed of how he was brought into this world, or worse, thinking we would care for him any less because of that event.

After removing my shirt, the dark haired youth thumbs my boxers and then lowers slowly to help me be rid of the clothing. Standing at the same languid speed, he runs his hands up along my body that feels so sensitive as of late. Light moisture makes me shiver when he runs his tongue up along my spine. Once straight, he moves back a step to unclasp the binding on my hair, long whiteness fanning out behind me. Pulling aside some of the strands, he kisses the back of my neck near my shoulder.

"So perfect," he mumbles in something akin to awe.

I wish I could correct him, but at this point, my voice is completely lost as I let him lead me back to the bed. After moving a pillow to the bedside, he has me sit on the edge of the mattress with the cushion under my lower back to raise my hips. With a brief grin of warning, Isan is then kneeling on the ground as the warm roughness of his tongue licks along my beginnings of an arousal, his mouth soon enclosing around the sensitive tip. Moving my legs to hang over his shoulders, I press my feet against his back and try to remember to breath properly as he assaults me like this. It's only been a few days since our last night with his parents out of the house, and yet it seems like it must have been longer for this to feel so amazing. Hyne, and to think I didn't truly understand what sex was over a year past.

As warmth momentarily leaves me, I'm soon humming at the smell of almond. Isan chuckles low at the sound just before coated fingers press deep within me. He takes great care each time to stretch me, busying himself with light kisses across my swollen stomach. Though I'm starting to believe he does this because he simply enjoys getting me to that point of squirming beneath him, needing more than just his fingers. After nipping gently at my exposed bellybutton, he stands smoothly while letting one of my legs slip from his shoulder. Eyes half closed in pleasure, I stare at true perfection, his body tight with lean muscle. If it weren't for that lump in my way, I'd be tempted to sit up and have my own fun with tasting his body. The lava like heat of his power stills overwhelms me when I sense it with my own abilities.

Moist warmth rubs against me, but he doesn't press forward until getting my vague nod of consent. I still can't help a small cry at that first moment of joining, an unexplainable sense of completion always surprising me. In some ways, it's too much for me to believe that this is real, but Isan's quiet groans and whispered words assure me that he is here, that this is truly happening. He then begins a steady rhythm of thrusting deep within me, and that's when I'm completely lost in the sensations of sex. The most amazing part is the occasional press of my erection between his hardened stomach and my swollen midsection. I don't even try to rein in my pleasure in the attempt to make this last, knowing that it would be futile. It's much easier to let myself go in that wave of sensations and hope Isan can find his own release.

When I try to blink away sudden darkness, I smile at the sound of quiet laughter. Looking to the side, I find Isan lying next to me, his eyes narrowed in satisfaction and amusement.

"Sorry..."

He makes a tsking noise while closing the distance between us. "What have I said about apologizing when there's nothing to apologize for? You were lovely." Lips press against mine in a hard kiss that gradually softens into light caresses before he pulls away to roll onto his back with a content sigh.

"Isan..."

"Hnn?"

"Don't hate me, but..."

"But?"

"I really want a hotdog, now."

Green eyes go wide before laughter bursts from him. At my pout, he tries to control himself, but fails the first few times. "Sorry, but it's... it's almost an insult. Oh, Hyne, of all the things..." Smiling wide, he sits up with renewed energy and kisses my pregnant stomach before standing. "Let's get that little guy fed, then, shall we?"

Still feeling hurt at such loud laughter, I scowl at his extended hand for a long moment before accepting the help. Not bothering to dress, Isan pads out to the kitchen while I first put on a large robe. I walk a bit peevishly into the main area of the house, but then slow to a halt before reaching the unlit kitchen. As I stand there watching Isan bent over and bathed in the white light of the refrigerator, I'm struck by a thought that comes from nowhere and makes my heart ache.

"So, is it still onions, relish, and honey mustard on toasted buns, or you feeling like something else?" He looks over with a packet of hotdogs in hand, his soft green eyes filled with such tenderness as they focus on me.

Without replying, I walk up to him and take the bag out of his hands to place it on the counter. He watches me confusingly, looking half ready to defend himself from an emotionally crazed outburst. Meanwhile I'm lost in thoughts, trying desperately to remember every moment of ours in the past year.

"Sev?"

"I've never told you."

He places a hand at my cheek, his thumb rubbing soothingly along still heated skin. "Told me what?"

"You have and I... oh, Hyne." My vision blurs from a sudden rush of tears.

"Hey, it's okay," he says while pulling me into a hug, but I push away at his chest.

"No, it's _not_ okay. I love you and I haven't ever told you!"

After a quiet moment except for my pathetic sniffles, a warm hand cups my chin and makes me look at him when I didn't even realize that I was avoiding his gaze. Isan smiles down at me. There's no amusement, no lust, no excitement in the curve of lips. Just a simple smile of absolute peace.

"It's about time," he says quietly before leaning in for a chaste kiss, then wrapping his arms around me in a sheltering hug before whispering in an almost unheard pained voice, "It's about time."

* * *

 

[Epilogue]

[Seifer]

"... and it is my deep honor to introduce him to you. My son and your newly elected president, Squall Leonhart-Almasy."

With a grace that demands attention, Squall stands up from his seat on the raised platform and meets his father in what he meant to be a polite hug, but Laguna was never one for half done hugs. Taking a moment to most likely regain his breath, Squall then thanks the crowd before going onto the speech I've already heard twenty times by now. So instead of listening from my position at the bottom of the stage, I turn my attention to Torres who speaks softly into his headset that's connected with the other security personal.

"Everything look good?" I ask once he finishes getting an update.

"So far, though I doubt anyone 'side yourself could take that lion down."

I grin at the large man, pleased that he still has the guts to talk casually with me. I had been only mildly surprised months back when I learned that he gained the Commander role after that mess in Esthar. The kid has a good heart and I can trust him with our Garden. "Well, enough stalling. Did you get our application?"

He nods. "You're not gonna like the answer, though."

That surprises me. "What, we were denied?"

He laughs, quickly catching himself before upsetting someone on stage. "Nah, never somethin' like that. But just to be curious - did you know ya described your kid to the letter? 'Side from the note that Isan couldn't be used."

"Come on, there must be plenty other SeeDs that would fit the position of a personal guard."

"That's personal guard to the President of Esthar, remember. Since the cash is comin' from the government, Klein had to speak with the Counsel directly. It's them old guys demandin' for the best, so we have to supply the best."

"Shit. Aren't they just a little wary about our family taking over the country or something?"

Torres shrugs, grinning with amusement over the situation. "Actually, it's only for the first term that he'll work as bodyguard. Your kid is goin' to be shoved into the Headmaster track after his mandatory points are in."

I blink. "Wait, say that again, but make sense this time around."

"No jokin'. You should've seen the cub during that one week. No way I could've handled Garden alone without him on the front, and that Angel kid has a kind of fan club that has been whinin' at me to get him back. They don't believe me when I say that we didn't kick him out for bein' a sorcerer."

Well, Squall's going to have a field day with this one. And to think that there was a simpler way than war to practically take over this country, placing it under control of the Almasy name.

But my musings are short-lived when my cell phone buzzes against my waist. Looking at the message screen, I'm momentarily stunned by the code that shouldn't have appeared for another week. Damn impatient kids, never showing any consideration for the situation at hand.

Waiting for a break in applause, I yell out Squall's name, then waving the phone when he looks in my direction. Stormy eyes widen slightly before he turns to the audience. "Well, there are several other matters that I had wished to speak to you about, but I'm afraid that I must cut this short. And truthfully, without such excessiveness, this all comes down to two main points. First, I'm greatly honored by your faith in my ability to lead this city and country. And second, I promise to do my best to live up to your trust in me. I thank you for this chance, and may Hyne continue to look over us all."

With a small bow, he steps unhurriedly toward me, waving for his father to join him. The old man looks confused until Squall leans over to speak into his ear, dark green eyes then going wide before he smiles broadly. Hooking an arm around Squall's shoulders, Laguna forces him to hurry off the stage.

"Torres, we're taking the escape route out of here, and then we're heading to the basement of the building."

The large man looks at me oddly, then shrugs. "Then I guess the press session has to be postponed?"

I slap his shoulder. "Good man. Have fun telling the vultures that."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You should be the one... _Sir!_ "

By then I'm at Squall's side as we walk quickly beneath the staging area and head for one of the numerous side tunnels into the president's building. Laguna keys in the security codes, the old man still technically president for the next three months in a transition period. It's only the sound of boots on floor echoing in the tunnel as we hurry to the medical floor of the building. After passing through two more security doors, we make it to the lowest level and soon find Selphie doing her best to hold onto a screaming and kicking Azura.

"Squall! Thank Hyne you got the message." The small woman lets me have the crying kitten, my baby girl quieting slightly once in my hold. "I think she got upset with the little angel going into labor. Shhh, don't cry, Rainy. He'll be okay," she says while kissing a tear covered cheek. "Squall, you should head inside. Seveyn is doing a good job of putting up a front, but I think both of the boys are really shaken up."

Squall nods, slipping off his suit jacket and handing it to his father. After kissing Azura on her forehead and wiping some tears from her face, he steps into the medical room, two voices and loud groans filtering out to the hallway in the brief moment before the door closes once more.

Leaning against the opposite wall, I quietly shush my kitten and rub the small back to calm her down. "So what happened? I wouldn't expect you to be here."

"O-oh, it was such bad luck, those poor things. Seveyn supposedly didn't realize he was in labor, or didn't want to admit it with his due date next week. But then his water broke, and you know there's no turning back after that point. By the way, he was very torn up about making a mess of the couch. Here he was in the middle of labor and he's worried about trying to clean up the cushions before they could stain. Anyway, that's how Isan found him. After getting Azura and her bag, he had to drag Seveyn out to your flyer, but then discovered that _you_ didn't leave the right set of keys."

"What? I can't believe... whoops," I say intelligently, looking at the keys I pull from my pocket.

"Right. Whoops. No flyer and no car, so Isan called Balamb for Quistis to pick them up since he couldn't get a hold of you. Something about being out of range. Anyway, I just happened to be visiting Quistis for lunch, so I volunteered to handle the boys since she would've taken too long. I swear, that woman is like an old lady when she pilots. So I stole the Ragnarok III from her, picked up the kids, and flew straight here."

"Thanks for getting them, Selph. We owe you."

She grins happily. "Isan has already paid off the debt. I'm going to be a godmother!" she cheers with a hand punched high, acting like the teen I remember all too well.

Shaking my head, I then look at the wide-eyed kitten who has finally quieted, but she still seems suspicious of her surroundings. While I'm happy enough to be silent, Selphie and 'Sir Laguna' start to talk about his plans for retirement. Right. 'Retirement'. I have a good feeling that he'll be hanging around the president's building long after Squall officially takes over. At least we can take advantage of his presence as a babysitter for Azura.

Abruptly a sharp cry rings out from beyond the doorway, the sound instantly quieting the two others in the hallway. It takes my mind a long moment to truly comprehend the meaning of that wailing, but when it does, it hits hard - I'm officially a grandfather.

"Fuck." Wincing, I remember the impressionable youth in my arms. "Shit, I mean... Hyne, Squall is going to kill me. Selph, stop laughing and get this kid away from me."

The woman too busy snickering at me to be useful, I rely on the old man to hold onto the kitten while I move into the room. I first pause at the open doorway, enjoying the sight of Seveyn leaning heavily against Squall while the older man says something quietly to the exhausted youth. I've found it amusing how quickly Seveyn became like an adopted son to my lion, something about the lab rat drawing out the protective side of the brunet. I still remember about a month into the kid's pregnancy when I found Squall teaching the boy about changing a diaper. It still makes me smile to remember how the brunet was twitching to take back his daughter from Seveyn's hold, but Squall held back on his protective urges and let the kid rock the freshly cleaned Azura back to sleep. For my lion to trust him that far, I reluctantly gave up my grudge against the sorcerer, his darker side appearing truly dead.

When Isan gets a hold of his newborn son wrapped tightly in warm blankets, he sits on the edge of the raised bed to hand the bundle off to Seveyn. Shifting his position to rest in Isan's hold, the new mother smiles weakly down at his son as if he can't believe the little thing is real. Standing up from his chair, Squall stretches before looking at me with a silent command to get my ass over there. I happily obey and step up behind the smaller man as I wrap one arm around his waist and take his hand within my own, my thumb rubbing lightly at the silver ring on his finger.

"How'd it go?"

"As expected, though I believe your son is going to kill you for leaving the wrong keys."

I wince inwardly, hearing the undertones that Squall is also planning something painful. "I'm not worried since you'll protect me, right?"

"My services are too expensive for you."

"But your daughter needs her father, I mean, she already has 'daddy' down solid and you wouldn't want to waste half of her vocabulary."

Squall smirks in a way that says he couldn't care less.

Sighing in defeat, I look to the new parents as they gaze down at their child. "Shit, were we really that young once?"

"Once."

"You aren't helping. You're supposed to say we're still young and damn gorgeous."

He scoffs.

Before I can comment further, Isan looks up at us. "Hey, does Grandmom want to hold his grandson?"

And once again where I would've been punched out for such wording, Squall smiles softly at his son and reaches over to lift up the infant held out to him. With the baby in his arms, the brunet automatically begins to sway with a gentle rhythm while looking fondly down at the vaguely squirming boy.

"How does it feel?"

"I haven't a clue," he says in an unusually awed tone.

Chuckling, I hug him tighter. "Congratulations, your family has gotten even bigger."

He closes his eyes briefly, then smiles vaguely wider than before. "Not bad for a couple of orphans, is it?"

"Nope, not bad at all." Glancing down at the reddened face, I suddenly find myself staring deep into light bluish-green eyes moist with tears. Speaking softer than before, I say distractedly, "Thank you, Squall."

"Hn?"

"For choosing to have Isan. For giving me all of this."

"Idiot. As if I need to be thanked for that."

"You do." I kiss the back of his ear, then mumble against his neck, "I love you so much."

Squall slows his sway to a stop, standing straight for a second before leaning back against me in a silent statement of love, trust, and comfort that in some ways means more than if he were speak out loud. Knowing this lion, he probably just doesn't know how to put words to what he's thinking, and that's fine by me. I haven't spent my life learning his wordless language for nothing.

 

{Owari}


End file.
